i think i've fallen in love with my teacher
by xdestinyxforeverx
Summary: So there’s this really hot student teacher. All the boys love her. All the girls hate her. Is it okay for me to fall head over heels for her? Oh right, I guess I forgot to mention, she’s dating Sasuke Uchiha; captain of the football team. i have NO chance
1. Chapter 1

"Ah! You're here! Now, you' know which class you're going to be in?" Tsunade asked. The girl with brown buns on her head was silent and then answered.

"Nope. I don't really remember which class I'm going to go and teach." She smiled gently.

"Room 204." She nodded.

"Thank you very much."

"And Miss. Tenten Shiho." The principal called her.

"Yes?" She responded.

"You're teaching a junior class." Tenten nodded.

"Yes, I know that." A smile rose to her face.

"And, do you know what you're teaching them?" Tsunade asked. Tenten nodded.

"Yes I do. After all, I did master in history." She smiled. "Thank you for your time." Tenten shut the door behind her.

"She doesn't know what she's getting into. 5 teachers weren't able to even last 5 minutes in that class of howling teenagers…" Shizune walked in.

"Tsunade. Has Tenten Shiho arrived?" She asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. She's heading down for room 204 right now. Good luck to her." Shizune nodded.

"Damn, Naruto. Did you see the look on her face?" Kiba snorted and laughed loudly. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! We got her good! Pouring paint all over her head was great! Good idea, Kiba!"

"You guys are so troublesome. You know we're just gonna get another teacher." Shikamaru sighed loudly. Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Oh please… We'll just do the same. Besides, our teachers were snotty and ugly." Kiba replied.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted loudly.

"Shut up, Naruto." A brown haired boy ordered. "Your voice is hurting my ears."

"H-Hey, jeesh, Neji! Lighten up." Naruto waved Neji off. Naruto sat on his desk, Kiba in the chair, Shikamaru's head was on the desk, and Neji was leaned back his feet resting on his desk.

"Do you think my hair looks alright?"

"Of course, Sakura! It's as pink as ever!" The blonde haired girl smiled.

"That's good. I love your outfit, Ino!" Sakura smiled. Ino straightened out her skirt and smoothed out her tank top.

"Thanks!" She smiled. "Oh god. Did you see what Kimiko wore?"

"Oh my gosh. It's so ugly." Sakura smirked.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Naruto suddenly busted out. "I hear we're getting a new teacher, and she's suppose to be our age!!" Naruto laughed.

"A student teacher?" Neji asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah… She just got hired today."

"Really…" Kiba responded and looked at Shikamaru. "Is she old and ugly? Cause I've got another plan to get rid of her." Naruto shook his head.

"She's not said to be ugly. Actually, what I've heard, is that she's-" The door opened.

"Hey everyone. I'm Tenten Shiho. I'm your new history teacher. Nice to meet you all." She smiled as she walked through the door. Can we all say, breathe taking??

Kiba's eyes shot out of it's socket and his mouth dropped to the floor. Naruto had a grin on his face, as he blushed slightly. Shikamaru suddenly looked up with interest, earning a raise of his eyebrows. Neji on the other hand, he had a small smirk he was hiding as he continued to rock his chair back and forth.

Ino's mouth dropped in disgust, and Sakura's mouth dropped in jealousy.

Kiba's thoughts: She's hot!

Naruto's thoughts: Damn…

Shikamaru's thoughts: Wow.

Neji's thought: Sexy.

Ino's thoughts: Wh-What the hell?! She's… prettier than me!!

Sakura's thoughts: THAT'S our teacher?!

Tenten walked to her desk and put her bag down. She stood in front of the class and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess by the looks on your faces, that I don't really look like a teacher." She scratched her head slightly, but kept on smiling. "Well, I am. I'm probably around your age as well. I mastered this course, so I'm here to teach you all about Konoha's history. By the looks of it, there's not that many of you, so it'll be easy to teach you guys, am I right?" She grinned.

"Y-Yeah!" They all responded.

"Alrighty. Let's get started. I've introduced myself already, so, Why don't you start?" Tenten pointed to Kiba. "And I'd like you all sitting in your seats, please." Naruto quickly jumped off his desk and sat in his chair. Kiba straightened up, Shikamaru's head shot up, and Neji, well, did nothing. He simply left his foot up on his desk.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and I think you're hot…" He grinned. Tenten laughed slightly.

"Nice to meet you Kiba." She ignored the 'you're hot' part.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And I think you're hot too…." Naruto sighed. Tenten smiled.

"Thanks… Naruto… it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. Are you really going to be our teacher?" She nodded.

"Is that a problem, Shikamaru?" She asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Not at all.." He whispered.

"And you?" Tenten pointed to Neji. He remained silent.

"Neji.." Naruto elbowed him. Neji didn't respond.

"Okay. Mr. Emo. Let's come back to you." Tenten joked.

_Mr…. Emo?_ Neji thought and let out a quiet growl. _Who does she think she is?!_

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Why are you **our** teacher?" She asked and put her hand on her hips. Tenten laughed.

"I believe you should save that question for the principal." Tenten smiled. Sakura frowned. Ino licked her lips and spoke loudly.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. And I'm definitely more beautiful than **you**!" She shouted. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then, Ino. I'm going to let you off the hook, because I don't really know you guys yet. Believe me… it's not just history I need to teach you guys. You need some manners too." Tenten responded. "Back to you, Mr. Emo. What's your name? Or would you rather I call you Mr. Emo-kins?" Tenten smiled. Neji growled.

"I'm Neji Hyuga." He responded. "And I'm not emo."

"That's nice to know, Neji. Now, I want to know everything about you guys. It'll take some time. But, we have a lot of work to do!" Tenten grinned and took out some textbooks.

"Oh yes we do…" Kiba mumbled.

"She's mine!" Naruto whispered loudly.

"Shut up, you two." Shikamaru sighed.

"…" Neji was quiet and put his feet down and rested his chin on his hand.

"Ino… I hate her already…" Sakura mumbled.

"So do I. So do I…" Ino growled.

"Oh. And by the way…" Tenten finished writing her name on the board… **Miss. Tenten Shiho.** "I'm already taken." She grinned at the class.

"WHAT?!" -Naruto and Kiba.

"Hm?"- Shikamaru.

"Yes!!" -Ino and Sakura.

_**Oh really….**_**- Neji.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Yeah! Another new story! Right now, I'm writing 3 at the same time! ****Target: Neji****, ****I loved him first****, and now this one!!**

**Review if you want to!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yep." Tenten grinned at the class. "Now, for homework, I'd like you to-"

"H-Hey, Ms. Shiho! How come you're not single?" Naruto asked. Kiba whacked him over the head.

"You don't ask someone like HER why she's single!" Kiba whispered loudly. "Idiot…"

"M-My bad." Naruto whispered back.

"I'm not single because I'm not." She laughed.

_I don't get what's so funny.._ Neji thought quietly.

"Alright. So let's get down to talking about Konoha. Tell me what you all know…." Tenten smiled. Everyone raised their hands but Neji. "Okay. You, Neji."

"I'm not raising my hand." Neji muttered.

"I don't care. I chose you. Now, tell me all you know about Konoha!" Tenten pointed.

_She's our teacher? She looks like such a clutz…_ Neji thought and rolled his eyes. "I'll raise my hand when I feel like it." Tenten raised her eyebrows at Neji.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." Neji mumbled.

"See me after class, Mr. Emo-Kins." Tenten joked.

"Don't call me that." He growled.

"Mr. Emo-kins?" Tenten asked and laughed.

"…." Neji growled. _I wanna rip that stupid face of hers in half!_

"Fine. Kiba. Do you want to answer?" Tenten smiled at him. Being Kiba, no matter if she was taken, he'd do his best to flirt and flatter the woman.

"Yeah, of course!!" Kiba shouted.

_Oh god._ Neji thought.

**-Bell rings-**

"Alright!!" Tenten smiled and sat on her chair. "Homework is to write about yourself. If you don't do it, then I'll make you write about something else." Everyone walked out. "Neji. Get back here."

_Dammit._ Neji cursed. He walked and stood in front of Tenten.

"I know you don't like me, but-"

"Not everyone thinks you're hot and cute and-" Neji mumbled out.

"I know that. But, I'd like to get along with you." Tenten grinned. "I think… just by looking at you, and I could be wrong, but… You seem like a guy who'd treat me for who I am inside, not who I am on the outside."

"Pft." Neji let out a small snort.

"So can we be friends? Not only teacher and student relationship?" Tenten smiled and held out her hand towards him.

"I-I'll think about it." Neji blushed and turned away from her.

"Alright. Do your homework, Neji…" She called his name and he walked away. Just as he left the door a boy walked in. A senior? Neji turned outside the door and waited.

"Hey there, cutie." Neji heard him mumble.

"Hey, Sasuke. What did you just have?" Tenten asked.

"Science. I'd much rather make history with you, my love." Tenten laughed quietly.

"Oh Sasuke. You're as corny as ever." She laughed. Her… beautiful laugh. Neji shook his head quickly and peeked in. D-Dammit. They were kissing. Neji quickly shook his head and walked away.

"S-Sasuke…" Tenten bit her lip and pushed him away slightly. "N-Not here."

"I don't know why you're teaching these juniors.." Sasuke mumbled against her lips. "You're a junior yourself… so why are you teaching them?" Tenten laughed slightly.

"I'm smart, Sasuke."

"Then you should move onto a higher course. Why are you teaching?" Sasuke asked. She shrugged.

"I like it. The class. They're funny.." She smiled. Sasuke growled slightly.

"I heard this class was a bunch of howling hooligans." Tenten laughed loudly.

"Yeah. They are. But, they're fun." She smiled at Sasuke who merely scoffed. "They flirt with me even though I have a boyfriend. Isn't that funny, Sasuke?" He growled loudly and shook his head fiercely.

"I don't find that funny at all…" Sasuke claimed her lips again. Tenten pushed him away.

"They're going to fire me from this job, Sasuke…" Tenten muttered.

"Good." Sasuke tried to kiss her again.

"Nu uh. Not happening. I like this class. Especially that kid." Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"What… kid…" Sasuke's brows furrowed. Tenten chuckled and pulled away from Sasuke. She sat down in front of her desk and started organizing papers. "What, kid, Tenten?"

"Neji Hyuga." She smiled. "He's an interesting guy."

"Excuse me?!" Sasuke almost shouted. Tenten stood and leaned on his chest.

"You're cute when you're jealous, Sasuke." She kissed his nose. "No worries. I don't like him like that. I want to be friends with him though." She grinned. Sasuke growled.

"Don't give me the impression of losing you." Tenten waved him off.

"Oh please. You'll never lose me."

"That's right. I'm older than you, so you have to listen to me."

"By one year, Sasuke. Please." She shoved him gently.

"Remember how we met?" He sat Ternten's desk. She nodded.

"Of course." She grinned. "Sasuke Uchiha, also known as captain of the football team…" He grinned.

"Hell yeah… and you… captain of the cheerleading squad." Tenten laughed.

"Yep. I remember our first cheer."

"_**Ready, set go!" Tenten shouted as she and another person were thrown in the air. A boy was suppose to catch her, but he tripped. "Sh-Shit!" Tenten cursed as she shut her eyes, ready to hit the ground. The crowd screamed.**_

"_**You alright?" She slowly opened her eyes.**_

"_**Wh-Who are you…"**_

"_**Uchiha Sasuke. And you are?"**_

"_**Sh-Shiho Tenten.." She mumbled. "Thank you, for saving me… Sasuke." She looked at his uniform. "Y-You stopped in the middle of your game?" He nodded.**_

"_**I did. It wasn't like I was going anything at the moment. I don't do much. I'm mostly on the side…" Tenten was put down but grabbed her arm immediately.**_

"_**Sh-Shit. My arm…" She grabbed it immediately. Sasuke picked her up again. "Sasuke."**_

"_**I'll carry you to the nurse."**_

"_**But the game."**_

"_**They're not going to miss me."**_

"_**Sasuke. Thank you."**_

"Sasuke. I still thank you for that." Tenten smiled at him.

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered. "That… Neji Hyuga, kid you were talking about. He's on the football team."

"Really…" She smiled. "I'd like to come see him practice."

"Fine. We have practice after school. Come watch us okay?"

"Aw man. I have cheerleading though…" Tenten said quietly. He kissed her forehead.

"Miss. Shiho, would you like to give me a pass to math?" He asked. Tenten smirked.

"Should I?" He growled. "Kidding. Sure." She handed it to him as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, kissing her one last time. "You have any classes now?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nope. None." She grinned. "Get to class…" She ordered. Sasuke nodded and left. Tenten sighed and started to walk out of the classroom.

**-Lunch-**

"Neji!" Naruto waved. He looked up from his lunch and then back down. Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru sat next to Neji. "Aw man, all day, guys. All day I've been thinking about her…"

"Huh?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto.

"Our history teacher. Shiho Tenten. She's so hot…" Naruto had hearts in his eyes.

"She's got a boyfriend, you idiot." Kiba whacked him.

"I know. It sucks…" Naruto whined.

"But seriously, I wish she didn't. I mean, I'd love to hold her all day…" Kiba smirked.

"You're gross…" Shikamaru muttered.

"H-Hey. I saw you checking her out too!" Naruto grinned. Shikamaru spat.

"I'd never." He muttered.

"Does anyone know who she's dating?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha, a senior, and the captain of the football team." Neji responded.

"How'd you know?! You stalker…" Naruto pointed at Neji with an accusing finger.

"I saw him go into her classroom on my way out." Neji simply answered.

"He went into the classroom? With her? ALONE?!" Kiba almost shouted. Neji nodded. "What if they-"

"Sasuke would never do that!!" Sakura sat down and screamed. "Sasuke doesn't really like her!!"

"How do you know that?" Shikamaru asked. Ino sat down.

"C-Cause, I mean who would?" Ino growled. Naruto, and Kiba immediately raised their hands. "You guys are bastards. It's pretty obvious she's just using him."

"How do you know that?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Because!! She gets boys to like and look towards her directions so much, it has to be because she's a whore!!" Ino spat. Sakura nodded.

"The only whore at this school is you, Ino." Neji stood and threw his lunch in the trash and walked away.

"You're the bastard! You can never get a girl if you act that way!!" Ino and Sakura shouted at Neji. He simply walked away and stuck out his middle finger at the rest of them.

"Damn. What's up with Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Jumping into Ms. Shiho's defense like that…" Kiba grinned at Naruto, and Naruto grinned at Kiba.

"Can it be?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe…" Kiba laughed slightly.

"NEJI, YOU LIKE MS. SHIHO!!" They shouted. Neji stopped moving and turned to look at them. They stood immediately. Shikamaru slammed his face roughly on the lunch table. Ino and Sakura started shaking.

"Take that back right now. Or I'll make your faces look like Sakura and Ino's."

"H-HEY!!" Sakura and Ino shouted.

"We're.. sorry!!" Kiba and Naruto shouted.

"…" Shikamaru was silent. "What does he have against you two?" Shikamaru looked at Ino and Sakura. They shrugged. Naruto and Kiba almost foamed at the mouth.

"Oh… my god…." Naruto held his crotch. "I think I nearly pissed in my pants."

"Tell me about it…" Kiba and Naruto immediately ran for the bathroom.

_Those jerks. There's no way I like my teacher. It's ridiculous…_ Neji kept walking towards his class when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey, Mr. Emo-kins!" He turned around slowly.

"Ms… Shiho…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**:D yay! Another chapter down!**

**Please review! How is it so far??**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." She grinned. Neji was silent.

"What?" He asked.

"I dunno. I just saw you and said hi!" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"You're pretty immature for a teacher.." He muttered.

"Detention?" She asked. Neji turned quickly. "Just kidding!" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ms. Shiho…" Neji said quietly.

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"I'm wondering… how did you end up teaching our class?" Neji asked. "I mean, if you're a junior yourself… how come you're teaching our class?"

"Well, I came from a different school. I just came to Konoha at the end of the school year. When this year, I learned that I would have to study Konoha history again, I decided to say no and teach. I already learned all that last year. I mean, I'd be a senior at the moment." She smiled. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it." He muttered. Tenten slapped his back gently.

"That's alright. Do your homework!!" She grinned.

"Why do you keep reminding me that.." Neji muttered again.

"Cause I know you're not gonna do it." Tenten smiled at him. Neji just blinked.

"How'd you-"

"Just looking at you, Neji. You look like someone who'd not do their homework and then make up a horribly lame excuse the next day." Neji was silent. She grinned and then laughed. "I was right, huh?"

"How'd… you know…" He mumbled.

"Just guessed."

"Hn." Neji responded and turned from her.

"I want to be friends with you…" Tenten smiled.

"Why?" Neji asked. "You're my teacher. It would be weird." Neji responded and wanted to walk away. But somehow, where this conversation was going….

"I dunno. You seem like a nice guy. I think you're older than me too." She stuck her tongue out. "And besides, you're on my boyfriend's football team."

"Sasuke Uchiha, the senior? That's what you call Mr. Emo…" Neji muttered. Tenten pinched his cheek. "Ow, what the hell?!" Neji cursed and pulled away.

"That's mean."

"You call me Mr. Emo-kins!" Neji muttered loudly at her.

"I… didn't mean to offend you." Tenten said quietly.

"Ms. Shiho. It's okay. I mean-"

"You forgive me?" She looked at him.

"Er…. Hn.." Neji responded.

"Awesome! I'll never call you that ever again! So… you have football today, right?" She asked him. He nodded. She smiled. "I'm gonna come watch you play." Neji blushed slightly.

"Wh-Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"Maybe Sasuke will beat you." Neji smirked.

_You think that just because he's captain of the team he's good at it…._

"Yes. He's good at it." Neji shook his head.

"You haven't seen me play…" Neji responded. Tenten raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really? And you think you can beat him?" Neji smirked.

"Of course."

"Wanna bet?" Tenten held out her hand.

"I don't bet with teachers… sorry, Ms. Shiho." Neji turned.

"H-Hey!" She pulled his shoulder. "I'm making a bet whether you like it or not, okay?" Neji sighed. "If Sasuke beats you, then you have to clean up my classroom all week, okay?" Neji rolled his eyes. "Chicken?"

Well she just popped his last vessel.

"Never. Fine. Deal. You're on the cheerleading team,…" Neji said quietly. Tenten put her thumbs up.

"Yes I am! Captain of it!" She grinned.

"Then, if I win, I get to watch you do a cheer." Tenten's eye twitched.

"That… will be totally awkward, like, it would be so weird…"

"You're teacher. You're not suppose to use the word, 'like'…" Neji smirked and walked away.

"Oh please! Don't forget to do your homework!!" She shouted after him.

_Right. I'm totally gonna win that bet._ Neji thought and kept on walking.

"NEJI!!" He stopped and a bead of sweat traveled down his forehead.

_Shit._ Neji thought and slowly started to turn around.

"NEJI! I SAW YOU TALKING TO MS. SHIHO!!"

_Naruto._ Neji thought and swerved so that Naruto missed his punch.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO HER?!" Naruto complained. Neji shrugged.

"She started." Neji replied. Kiba zoomed up next to Naruto.

"Nice, Neji! You started talking to her!!" Kiba grinned. "Too bad she has a boyfriend."

"I know that." Neji responded. "I don't care."

"OOH! YOU LOVE MS-" Naruto replied.

"Naruto. I'm gonna punch you so hard, that you won't be able to pronounce love ever again." Neji threatened him. Kiba laughed.

"Calm down, Neji. Naruto was just joking. We all know you don't love her."

"Thank you." Neji growled at Naruto. He sat in the corner.

"Neji hates me. Neji hates me." Naruto complained.

"Oh come on.." Kiba kicked Naruto gently. "Neji…" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Naruto. I will not punch you." He leaped up.

"Awesome! So, I heard you were making a bet with her? Is she dating you? Our teacher??" Naruto grinned.

"I'm going to rip your ears right out of your head!!" Neji shouted as Naruto sprinted. Kiba held Neji back. "I'm gonna rip your hearing devices!" he cursed.

"Calm down!" Kiba responded.

"Let go." Neji growled. Kiba immediately let go. He sprinted after Naruto.-10 minutes later-

"What the hell…" Kiba looked at Naruto who had a black eye.

"Neji did it." Naruto moaned.

"Neji?" Kiba asked. He laughed. "Where'd he go?"

"I dunno…." Naruto mumbled. "All I said was-"

"Don't!" Kiba shouted and kicked Naruto in the knee.

"Oh god. Down…" Naruto collapsed.

"… My bad.."

_That… Stupid Naruto! Idiot…._ Neji mumbled.-Football field-

"Hyuga." Neji turned around. Well well well, it was Tenten's boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"What."

"I heard you pummeled Uzumaki."

"What's it to you?" Neji asked and threw his bag onto the bleachers.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Why not?" Neji asked.

"I'm captain. I could easily boot you down." Sasuke growled.

"Sure." Neji responded.

"Excuse me?!"

"You're excused." Neji responded.

"Look, just because my girlfriend likes you, doesn't mean I can't-"

"Sasuke?" Tenten walked around.

"Tenten!" He let go of Neji's collar immediately and ran to hug his girlfriend.

"Feh. Saved by a girl." Neji muttered.

"I look forward to your game vs. Sasuke!!" Tenten called at him.

"Ms. Shiho." Neji said quietly and stuck his tongue at her.

"Ah. A game?" Sasuke asked.

"Me vs. You." Neji growled.

"You serious?" Sasuke laughed. "You can't beat me."

"I've beat you more than once already."

"You-"

"Play fair!!" Tenten cheered from the bleacher. "I'm counting on you both!"

"You know she means me…" Sasuke growled at Neji. He shrugged.

"Whatever." Neji put on his helmet. "Bring it pretty boy."

"What's that?!" Sasuke shouted at Neji. Neji smirked.

"Oh nothing."

"Oh god…" Naruto held an icepack over his eye. "Sasuke vs. Neji?"

"In football?!" Kiba almost shouted.

"GO SASUKE-KUN!!" Ino and Sakura shouted in their cheerleading uniforms. And right in Tenten's bag, was wait, a cheerleading uniform? Why did she have that now… if she was going to win the bet? If Sasuke was gonna beat Neji in football? O.o

-

-

-

**Sorry it took so long. I won a gold in tai chi, a silver in a hand form, and a bronze in the staff form. I was at a tournament in new jersey for kung fu. And… I did relatively well. :D**

**I'll update soon. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh boy. I got a lot of story alerts… :) ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

"Neji, Are you SERIOUSLY going to verse Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted. Neji turned to him.

"Yeah." Neji shouted back up.

"WHAT?!" Kiba shouted. "You gonna be SERIOUS about this?!" Kiba shouted again. Neji growled and put on his helmet. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "This is not going to be good."

"Yeah.." Naruto nodded. "I think the outcome is pretty clear." Kiba laughed.

"Oh yeah." Tenten smiled from the bleacher and zipped up her bag with the cheerleading uniform inside. "Well, maybe he got better.." Kiba suggested.

"Maybe…" Naruto responded and looked below them. "Ms. Shiho!!" Naruto screamed. Tenten jumped up in her seat and turned around.

"Hello, Naruto. Hello, Kiba." Kiba grinned and waved.

"She remembered my name…" Kiba whispered to Naruto. Naruto nodded immediately.

"Yeah, yeah! Me too!" Naruto whispered. Tenten laughed.

"Of course!" She smiled. "Of course I remember your names!!"

"Why are you here, Ms. Shiho?" Naruto asked. "Don't you have like… homework to grade?" She shook her head and laughed.

"Nope. I have homework myself, right? And it's only the first day. I haven't got your homework yet.." She winked. Kiba and Naruto blushed.

"O-Oh! They're starting!!" Naruto pointed to Neji and Sasuke. Tenten nodded and turned around. "She winked at me…" Naruto sighed.

"No. She winked at ME!" Kiba said quietly. Naruto shook his head. Tenten smiled in the front.

_Neji vs. Sasuke… Let's see how they do…_ Tenten watched intently.

Neji quickly took the ball and started running. Oh god he was fast. Sasuke was faster though. Sasuke ran and pounced but, nope. Not on Neji. Neji quickly ran and woot! One touchdown for Neji.

"WOO! YEAH NEJI!!" Naruto shouted.

"YEAH YAH!" Kiba shouted. "YOU SHOW 'EM NEJI!"

_Oh shut the hell up… _Neji thought. He walked back to the middle.

"Are you doing this to impress my girlfriend or something?" Sasuke asked. Neji shook his head.

"Jealous of something?" Neji asked.

"No.." Sasuke spat.

"Calm down. I don't even like her." Neji muttered.

"You better not." Sasuke growled.

"No worries. Why would I steal your girlfriend?" Neji asked.

"Cause she likes you." Sasuke spat again.

"Sure.." Neji remarked as he stole took the ball and was off running towards the touchdown line. Sasuke kept running and tackled Neji to the ground.

"GO NEJI!!" Naruto shouted.

"YEAH!" Kiba agreed.

_Shut the hell up!_ Neji growled and then took off. Neji's score increased like crazy. It was 1, then before you know it, was 16-5. Neji; 16. Sasuke; 5. Sasuke panted and growled.

"Are you trying to become the football captain?"

"Nope."

"Then what the hell are you gaining by beating me?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not gaining anything. I'm just playing my heart out now." Sasuke's eyes widened as Neji smirked. "Football is my thing, Sasuke…" With that, Neji kicked it into the field goal. Naruto and Kiba stood.

"WOOT WOOT!" Naruto shouted. "YEAH, NEJI!"

"YOU GO!" Kiba shouted. "THAT'S RIGHT!!" Neji smirked. He looked at Tenten. She clapped slowly a grin on her face. Neji shut his eyes and took off his helmet and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Good game, captain." Neji held out his hand, the helmet underneath his arm.

"Whatever." Sasuke took off his helmet and walked up the bleachers towards Tenten. She gave him a hug and kissed him.

"Good job, Sasuke-kun." She smiled.

"I didn't win." He replied. She shook her head.

"It's okay! That's fine, Sasuke. I don't need you to win. You tried your best." She kissed his forehead.

"I lost. I'm the captain. I can't loose." He growled. "That Hyuga. He's good…" She nodded.

"Yes he is…" She smiled at Sasuke. "I have to go. Cheerleading practice. Love you, bye!" She ran off. Sasuke smirked and walked towards the boy's changing room. Neji sat down and put a towel around his neck.

"AWESOME!" Kiba shouted and patted his back.

"Thanks." He muttered. Naruto grinned and sat next to him.

"You won! So.. What's that bet?" Naruto asked. Neji glared at him.

"I'm not obliged to tell you." Neji stood and picked up his bag. "I gotta go."

"Oh. To see Ms. Shiho, huh?" Naruto grinned. Neji froze. "I see!" Kiba slowly backed away and climbed to the top of the bleachers. "Hahahahaha!" Naruto continued to laugh.

"Naruto?" Neji said his name quietly.

"Eh?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP." Neji turned around and threw his helmet at Naruto which hit him right in the stomach. Naruto tumbled backwards. Neji stormed away. Naruto had swirls around his eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't make fun of Neji…" Kiba said quietly and pulled him up. Naruto nodded.

"I'm seeing birds."

"Really?" Kiba looked at the sky. "There's none."

"I don't think this is a good sign. Wait. Kiba!" Kiba raised an eyebrow. "When did you grow two heads?"

"Yeah. This isn't a good sign. Let's get you to the nurse." Kiba picked up Naruto and threw his arm around his shoulder.

**-Cheerleading-**

"Ready guys?" Tenten asked. The boys nodded. Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes.

"She's so annoying." Sakura spat.

"I know, right? She shouldn't be captain." Ino replied.

"I wanna be."

"You should too!" Ino smirked. "I have an idea."

"What?" Sakura asked. Ino whispered into Sakura's ears. Sakura's face glowed. "Yes…"

"I'll give you a signal."

"Get ready you two!" Tenten shouted. Ino and Sakura nodded.

_Stupid Naruto._ Neji took off his shoulder pads and threw them into his bag. He quickly took off his jersey and took off his… SHIRT. He threw on a white tank top and left on his ripped jeans. He heard sounds coming from the field and walked towards it.

"Who are we?!" Tenten shouted.

"RAIDERS!" They shouted. Tenten was lifted into the air along with Sakura. Ino was holding Tenten up along with another boy.

"What are we?!" Tenten shouted again.

"WINNERS!" Neji smirked. Tenten paused and smiled at Neji.

_She looks good in a skirt. _Neji grinned. All of a sudden Tenten was thrown into the air. Preparing to be caught, Ino kicks one of the boys in the shin causing Tenten to fall from great heights.

"N-Not again!" She screamed. Sasuke wasn't around…. Preparing for a hard landing, she opened her eyes. "Neji… Hyuga?"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!! I have a lot of homework! I'm surprised I could even update!!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Neji?"

"Ms. Shiho..." He smirked.

"You… caught me?"

"Of course." Neji put her down gently, but Tenten immediately grabbed her ankle and fell.

"Dammit." She cursed. Neji shook his head.

"Teachers shouldn't swear." He simply responded. Tenten laughed quietly and nodded.

"You're right. But, teachers have the authority to tell students what to do right?" Neji shrugged.

"Whatever."

"That's...a yes, right?" Tenten asked. Neji finally nodded.

"Sure."

"Then carry me to the nurse." Neji stared at her and blushed.

"What the hell are you rambling about?" Neji asked angrily as he tried to fight the blush. She laughed.

"Teachers have the authority to tell students what to do." Tenten grinned at him.

"Ms. Shiho… I think I should ask Sasuke to come and help you instead." Neji responded._ I might get beat up by Sasuke again if i touch her. Catching her is bad enough... _Tenten shook her head and responded quietly.

"He's got something going on right now."

"More football?" Neji asked. Tenten shook her head and smiled.

"Something else…" She mumbled. "So, wanna carry me?"

"No." Neji muttered quietly and stuffed his hands inside his pocket and spat.

"I'll… give you candy!" Tenten looked up at him and grinned.

"I'm not 5." He shut his eyes and responded quietly. Tenten pouted and then was silent. After a while she grinned again.

"Please? I'll excuse you from doing your homewor-" Neji swooped her up into his arms.

"Good." Neji responded and started to walk away.

"Jeez. You're such a weird guy. Candy doesn't have any effect, but taking away homework?" She asked. Neji nodded.

"I don't feel like typing up a biography on myself. I don't need to document it. I'll just tell you..." Neji muttered.

"D-Did you see that?!" Sakura shrieked. "She was suppose to fall! She was suppose to break something!" The boys and girls looked at her.

"Y-You tried to hurt Tenten?" The boy asked. Sakura covered her mouth.

"N-No!" Sakura screamed. Ino nodded.

"She was talking about someone else!" Ino interrupted.

"Yeah right…" A girl muttered. "Sakura just wants to be captain."

"N-Not true!" Sakura said loudly.

"Whatever." The rest of them walked to the nurse to check on the captain.

"Why the hell did Neji have to god damn save her?!" Ino shrieked.

"Well, I have a plan…." Sakura smirked. "Ino… We're gonna start a rumor…"

"Lovely." Ino smirked back at Sakura. She turned and looked at the boys on the soccer field. "Naruto!"

"S-Sakura?" Naruto looked at her.

"YOU IDIOT, LOOK OUT!"

"Wha-" Naruto got hit in the face with the soccer ball.

"What the hell, Naruto?" Kiba looked down at him.

"Ow…" Naruto muttered.

"NARUTO! KIBA!" Ino called them. They walked over as Naruto rubbed his nose.

"Whats up?" Kiba asked.

"Neji… guess who he's dating?"

"Who?!" Naruto looked at them.

"Neji's dating-"

"Ms. Shiho? What are you doing here?" Shizune asked.

"I think I sprained my ankle." She grinned as Neji put her down on a bed.

"Let me look at that." Shizune nodded and quickly brought an ace bandage out. "Stay here. I'm going to be right back. Hyuga-kun, stay here with your teacher." Neji rolled his eyes and scratched his neck.

"Hn." He muttered.

"Thanks." Tenten grinned at him.

"Whatever."

"You're suppose to say you're welcome!" Tenten hit his shoulder gently.

"Hn." Neji responded. Tenten rolled her eyes. "Y-You're welcome..." He fumbled over the words.

"You said you'd tell me about yourself." She smiled.

"Right.." Neji muttered. "I live alone. My own house. My own rules. That's it."

"… That's it?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded.

"There's nothing more I have to say."

"Really?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." Neji responded and put his hand behind his head and leaned back on the chair.

"Hey, Neji…" She whispered.

"Hm?" Neji looked at her. She bit her lip.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Neji fell off his chair.

"Wh-What?!" Neji sputtered, his face bright red. Tenten laughed.

"Is it awkward for a teacher to know about her student's-"

"YES." Neji said loudly. "And you have a boyfriend! Sasuke would be furious if he knew that you were asking me these kind of things!!"

"I don't think he really cares. Sure, he gets insanely jealous, but, seriously…. I think he can do better than me." Tenten responded and shrugged, leaning back against a pillow. Neji raised an eyebrow and sat in the chair again. "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." Neji responded and shut his eyes. "Don't plan on getting one anytime soon."

"Why not? Don't tell me you're gay... Neji... and if you are, well, there's nothing wrong with it…" Her grin sent Neji flipping out of his chair.

"Wh-What the hell is wrong with you?" Neji asked and sputtered loudly. "I'm not GAY. I'm straight!"

"Prove it." Tenten grinned.

"I don't like men." Neji muttered loudly and stood angrily. "You're so weird."

"Well, if everyone was the same… you wouldn't be able to differ who's who right?" Tenten smiled at him. Neji blushed slightly. "You think I'm really weird?" She asked Neji.

"Yes." Neji responded truthfully.

"That's good. Usually people would lie to me."

"Lie?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded.

"Yep. Lie to me." Neji was silent. "So, you're straight, hm?" She asked.

"Yes I am." Neji responded. "I have homework to do." He walked away.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Emo." Tenten grinned as Neji shot back into the room. Neji shot a glare at her as Tenten continued to grin. "And, call me Tenten when kids aren't around, okay?"

_She.. Is so weird._ Neji thought and walked out of the school.

**-Next Day-**

"Hyuga." Neji ignored the voice and kept on walking to school. "HYUGA." Neji turned around.

"Sasuke? What's up?" Neji asked.

"Stay the hell from my girlfriend!" He shouted. "You're a bastard!"

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"You're dating her behind my back!"

"Who the hell told you that?" Neji asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone's talking about it in school!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"I'm not interested in Ms. Shiho." Neji responded and turned away.

"Don't turn away when I'm talking to you!" Sasuke grabbed Neji's shoulder tightly.

"What the hell are you talking about, Uchiha? I'm not dating your girlfriend. I'd never date your girlfriend. I'm not interested in her." Neji shook Sasuke off. "Get your information straight." With that, Neji walked off.

"NEJI." Sasuke shouted. Neji didn't move. He turned slowly.

"What?"

"I don't care if it's a rumor, stay away from her! She's mine!" Sasuke shouted.

"Whatever.." Neji muttered and walked away when he heard rapid footsteps running towards him. All of a sudden, Sasuke punched Neji hard in the cheek. "What the fuc-"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Sasuke shouted and pulled Neji up by his collar. "And if you tell anyone about this and I'll shatter you to bits." He let go of Neji and walked away.

"…." Neji growled and stood. There was a long scrape coming down his arm which was turning black and blue already, and his face, it was turning black and blue. Blood dripped from his mouth as Neji just smirked.

"Alright. I'm gonna start attendance now." Tenten smiled. She looked around. _Neji?_ All of a sudden the door opened and there stood Neji. "Oh.. My gosh."

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Naruto shouted. Sakura and Ino's eyes widened.

"Neji?!" Kiba's jaw dropped. Shikamaru looked up and for once, his eyes bulged out of his socket.

"Who beat you up?"

"There's… someone who can beat Neji up?" Sakura whispered.

"…" Ino was silent. Neji walked to his seat and threw his backpack down and leaned back casually.

"I'm here." He said quietly. Tenten dropped her pen.

"Neji. Go to the nurse."

"I don't need to." Neji muttered.

"Go." Tenten ordered. Neji ignored her. She growled. "Class, you have a free block. Go to the cafeteria. Study hall. Move, now!" Kiba jumped and ran out the door, Naruto, Shikamaru followed. Ino and Sakura ran after them. Tenten walked over to Neji. "What happened?" Neji looked away and shut his eyes.

"None of your business."

"Neji, tell me what happened!" She ordered. Neji shook his head. "Please."

"No." He responded. Tenten walked to her desk and pulled out a first aid kit box.

"Come here."

"No." Neji responded again. Tenten growled and pushed Neji's desk away and sat in front of him.

"Give me your arm." Neji didn't move. She waited until finally Neji reached out towards her and put his hand on her lap. Tenten took some medication and spread it on his arm. "Tell me if it stings." Neji ignored her. Tenten wrapped up his arm and touched his cheek. "Who did this?"

"I'm not going to tell." Neji muttered.

"Tell me, please, Neji."

"Ms. Shiho, It's nothing you have to worry about." Neji muttered as Tenten ran her fingers towards his jaw bone. She took a tissue and wiped the blood. "Stop…" He mumbled.

"Not until I get you all clean." She mumbled back to him. "Please tell me who did it."

"…"

"_Tell anyone about this and I'll shatter you to bits."_

"… Neji?" Neji looked away.

"It was Sasuke." Neji muttered.

"I-It was who?" Tenten looked at Neji. She pulled his face back so he looked at her. She carefully put a bandaid over his cheek.

"Your boyfriend."

"WHAT?" She stood. "Sasuke-kun… did this to you?"

"There's a rumor. That we're dating. I told him it was not real. That I wasn't dating anyone. That… I wasn't interested in you. But… he didn't believe me." Neji muttered. Tenten walked to the phone and reached for it when Neji's hand grabbed her tiny wrists. "Don't."

"I need to tell him." Tenten looked down. "He… can't keep doing this."

"What?"

"He's… hurt other people before. He's too protective. This needs to end…" Neji shook his head.

"He threatened me not to tell. I thought I'd tell you though."

"Threatened you?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded.

"He said he'd shatter me." He shrugged. Tenten bit her lip and pulled her hand away from Neji.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"About what?"

"You. Getting hurt. Someone started the rumor." Neji heard the door clack.

"Bitches…" Neji growled and walked towards the door and flung it open. "Have you heard enough?!" He shouted at Ino and Sakura who were kneeling by the door. "You spread this rumor! You spread this god damn rumor didn't you two?!" Sakura bit her lip and Ino looked away. He spat. "You're a bunch of sluts who have nothing better but to ruin other people's lives cause you're not satisfied with your own!"

"Neji…" Tenten mumbled his name.

"That's not true! It's just that... Sasuke-kun doesn't deserve Ms. Shiho!"

"Yeah! We do!"

"What, you're gonna share him?!" Neji growled angrily.

"We didn't intend.. For you to get hurt." Sakura mumbled.

"Well I did. You better go tell everyone you started the stupid rumor! Tell Sasuke to lay off!" Neji growled.

"We're sorry." Ino responded.

"You better be!!" Neji shouted. Tenten took his arm.

"It's okay." Tenten kneeled carefully, trying not to hurt her ankle further more. "Why did you two do this?"

"B-Because you were dating Sasuke-kun! We've known him for so long! And then you became team captain of the cheerleading team!"

"I was suppose to be the captain!" Sakura cried. "So we tried to injure you by making you fall, but Neji caught you!!" Tenten's eyes widened.

"It was….. Your fault?" She asked. "Why would you do that?" She asked.

"We're sorry." Tenten bit her lip. "Go. To the principal's office. Now. I want you two removed from my class." She slammed the door shut and grabbed the phone. "Tsunade. Two people from my class to your office. And one more thing… yeah. Uchiha Sasuke. To my classroom." Neji reached for the phone, but she slammed it.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked. Tenten looked away.

"Why are you so cold?" Tenten asked.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

'You're so cold to everybody, so distant. Why can't you open up?" Tenten asked and looked at him. Neji's eyes widened and a sneer made his face.

"I don't feel like it." He muttered. "Thanks for the bandages." Neji quickly added and picked up his bag.

"I'm not done yet." She responded and grabbed his shoulder. "I want you to meet me by the park today."

"I'm not interested in dating…" _No matter how pretty.. And beautiful.. And… Stop!_ She smiled.

"Me neither… but, Neji…" She sat down and looked up at him. "I… like you." Neji's heart stopped beating.

"_I like you."_

"_You do?" Neji asked. The girl nodded._

"_A lot. Do you… like me back?" She asked. Neji nodded as they embraced._

…_._

"_Neji, it's not what it looks like!" The girl pleaded as she ran after Neji. Her hair was a mess, her lipstick was smeared, her clothes ruined._

"_What do you mean?" He asked._

"_I… I wasn't-"_

"_Look at me and tell me that you weren't cheating on me." Neji turned to her. She froze._

"_I… I wasn't cheating.. I was just-"_

"_You were just what… Making out with your ex-boyfriend while dating me?" Neji spat and turned around._

"_W-Wait!" She grabbed his shoulder. "I still like you."_

"_Well, it's over." Neji responded and pulled away._

"Neji?" he quickly blinked and shook his head.

"You can't like me." He muttered. "You can't like someone like me..."

"Why not?" She asked.

"We just met. And you have a boyfriend." Neji walked away slowly. Tenten stood. "Ms. Shiho. Don't do it. Don't fall in love with me." _There's many things you don't know about me. How can you be so sure to like me?_

_**What about your feelings for her?  
**What the..  
**You really like her don't you?  
**No, i mean.. I just... don't want to be hurt._

"I know… we don't know each other too well. But, I was thinking… maybe if we got to know each other by… hanging out." She mumbled. "And I know we just met yesterday. But, as soon as you entered the class, I knew that I liked you. Not Sasuke." Neji looked at her.

_**Open up.  
**__How do I know she won't cheat on me like-  
__**Trust. You learn to trust again…  
**__I don't know…  
__**You like her.Like you said before, you just don't want to be hurt again.**_

"…. You're right." Neji muttered. "Okay."

"Hm?" Tenten raised her eyebrow.

"4 o'clock. My house." Neji responded and walked out of the room. Tenten smiled as Sasuke walked in.

"What… was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke. I need to tell you something." She took his hands. "I'm breaking up with you."

"WHY?" He asked loudly and growled.

"Neji… I.. like Neji. And besides. You hurt him!" Tenten shouted at Sasuke.

"I just didn't want anyone near my girlfriend." Tenten shook her head.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." She smirked. "Cause I'm not your girlfriend anymore." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"So they weren't…. rumors?! Tenten!" Tenten picked up her binders and stood at the door.

"It's Ms. Shiho to you. And, they're not rumors anymore." She shut the door behind her.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**YAY! Another chapter! Long chapter to make up for the short one last time. :)**

**I'd love reviews. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Neji!" Naruto ran down the hall along with Kiba and Shikamaru.

"What?" He looked up. Naruto pointed to his wounds.

"Your arm! And your face! What HAPPENED?!" Naruto shouted. Neji growled.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke hurt you?" Shikamaru asked. Neji nodded. Actually, Shikamaru was the only guy Neji trusted. Definitely not Naruto or Kiba…

"Yeah. I'm fine, though." Neji stretched his shoulder in circular motions.

"Really?" Kiba asked. "How did Sasuke even lay a finger on you?" Neji shrugged.

"Dunno." Naruto pointed.

"B-Behind you! SASUKE!" Naruto shouted and left off in a sprint.

"What?" Kiba looked and saw it. "YIKES!" Kiba ran again. Shikamaru stared.

"Sasuke's behind you." Shikamaru whispered. Neji smirked.

"I know."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked. Neji shut his eyes, still having the smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh, you'll see.." Neji muttered. "I'll talk to you later." Neji muttered as Shikamaru nodded and walked off. Neji turned around and stared at Sasuke. "What's up?"

"Tenten dumped me. That's what." He growled. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Neji simply responding, pretending he had no idea what was going on.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Sasuke shoved Neji into the wall, his hand clutching onto Neji's neck. Neji kept his cool face, no change in emotion. "She likes you and you like her. That's enough, Hyuga!"

"I… don't like her." Neji muttered.

"Tell her that!!" Sasuke growled. Neji shook his head.

"I rather not get involved with teachers personally. But, remember? Ms. Shiho's not a teacher really,.."

"What are you saying?!" Neji shrugged.

"She's a student too." Neji muttered. The bell rang as doors started to open.

"You got lucky, Hyuga.." Sasuke muttered.

"Me? Lucky?" Neji asked and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"I'd pummel you now!" Sasuke growled.

"I'd like to see you try." Neji smirked as Sasuke pushed Neji harder against the wal.

"S-Sasuke!" Neji turned to see Tenten staring at them.

'Ms. Shiho.." Neji muttered her name. Tenten pulled Sasuke off of Neji.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted at him. Neji stood there as Sasuke turned his back to Tenten. "You're going to the principal! Go, Sasuke!" She pulled his arm as he brushed her off. "S-Sasuke!" Sasuke grabbed Tenten's wrists and pulled her close to him . "Stop." She ordered him and stared at him. Sasuke brought his head down and tried to kiss her as Neji pulled Tenten away.

"Stop." Neji ordered.

"So you DO like her!" Sasuke growled. Neji kept his stoic face and smirked.

"Apparently she doesn't like you. Back off, Sasuke." Sasuke growled and stormed off.

"Neji. He has to go." Tenten mumbled. Neji nodded.

"Sasuke!" Neji shouted his name. He didn't turn. "Chicken-ass head!" Neji shouted. Sasuke froze.

"Excuse me?" Neji smirked.

"Ass head." Neji pointed at Tenten. "She said you have to go to the principals. Go."

"You're expelled!" Neji smirked as Tsunade walked out of the office. Sasuke froze.

"Then again, the principal could always go to you." Neji smirked. Sasuke growled.

"Bastard." Sasuke cursed and ran towards Neji. He quickly pushed Tenten aside and took a punch in the cheek again. Sasuke's knuckles left an imprint on Neji's face as his lip started to bleed. Neji stood and brought out his fists. Tenten stared at them.

"Neji?" She whispered his name. Neji brought up his fist but used it to wipe the blood from his lip.

"Sasuke. You are never to return to this school." Woah. Even police were here.

"Half day!" With that, kids all ran from the school building leaving Neji, Tenten, Tsunade, and Sasuke in the school. Oh and the police of course. They dragged Sasuke out of the school and into the car.

"Neji. Are you okay?" Tenten took his arm. Neji didn't look at her.

"Fine." He walked out of the building but just before, he put up 4 fingers and pointed to himself. Tenten nodded. She looked at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama. What… should I do?" Tenten asked. "I don't think I can teach.."

"…" Tsunade shook her head. "You can teach fine. Sasuke won't be coming to this school anymore.

"I know." Tenten whispered. "Why did you end school early?" She asked. Tsunade looked in the hall.

"Papers everywhere. Lockers crushed by Sasuke and Neji. Our school needs repairs." Tsunade said quietly. Tenten nodded and walked to her class. Neji was sitting on the window sill.

"What… are you doing here?" Tenten asked. Neji was silent. "I'm sorry for you getting hurt. It's all my fault." Neji shook his head and sighed. He got off the side of the window and stuffed his hands in his jeans.

"Whatever." He muttered. "This school year isn't exactly going the way I planned." He murmured.

"What?" She asked.

"I got my football team captain expelled from the school… and I met you…" Neji muttered. She smiled.

"Well, I met you too, and I don't think that's bad…" She said quietly. Neji shook his head.

"It's not bad, but, I never expected to meet someone like you. A student who's a teacher at the same time. A teacher/student who has a crush on me." Tenten laughed. "And you're a cheerleader nonetheless. And I'm the football jock." He muttered. Tenten shook her head.

"You're not." She smiled. Neji looked away and snorted.

"Says you." He muttered.

"What's wrong with being a cheerleader?" Tenten asked.

"Ms. Shiho, nothing's wrong with being a cheerleader…"

"I told you to call me Tenten." She put her hands on her hips.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"It's weird for people to call me Miss. Shiho. That's what I think." She mumbled. "Now, what's wrong with being a cheerleader?" Neji shook his head.

"… Nothing's wrong." Neji responded.

"You seem to dislike me."

"I don't!" Neji sputtered out and blushed, looking away. She smiled.

"Can you please tell me what's going on? I do like you, Neji. But, if you don't like me back… I understand." She whispered. Neji sat down on the desk as Tenten sat on a chair.

"…. Promise never to tell anyone. Ever." He whispered.

"Say my name and I promise!" She grinned.

"…. Tenten." Neji finally muttered out. Tenten nodded.

"I promise!" Neji looked down.

"At my old school. I met a girl I really liked. She told me she liked me, and we started dating. We dated for a long time. But then…" Neji's voice went dry as he remembered everything. "I saw her making out with her ex-boyfriend. She told me she still liked me. But, I said no. And I left."

"…"

"The problem is. That I still liked her before. So I went and beat up her ex-boyfriend. She pleaded for me to stop, but… I couldn't." Neji looked at his hands. "And yes. I was expelled. And now I'm who I am." Neji looked at Tenten who had a sympathetic look on her face. She had a tear roll down her face.

"I'm sorry." She let another tear out. "I didn't mean for you to remember this when I told you I liked you." Neji shook his head.

"It's fine. I just thought I'd like you to know why I was so cold to everyone.." Neji whispered. "She was also a cheerleader. And… her ex-boyfriend was a football player." Neji growled. "I don't want… to be who I am right now. I want to be better." Tenten smiled.

"You're fine. Anyways, so how about we just go out and get something to eat?" Tenten asked. "My treat."

"Sorry. I don't think so. I'll treat you." Neji responded and walked out. Tenten quickly followed. Neji smirked at Tenten. "What do you want to eat?" She shrugged.

"Ramen." She whispered.

"Ramen?" Neji asked. She nodded and grinned at him.

"I love it." She smiled.

"You're just like Naruto." Neji responded. She laughed.

"Yeah!" She smiled. "I like him too." Neji raised an eyebrow at her. "Not… the way I like you though." She clung to his arm. Neji blushed. She pulled away. "Oh wait. I'm transferring to Ms. Kurenai's science class…"

"What block?" Neji asked.

"After I teach your class." She smiled.

"Ah. So block 2." Neji responded. She nodded.

"I guess so." Tenten shrugged. "I have a very small class to teach now. It's just you, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru." Neji raised an eyebrow and then nodded.

"Oh yeah. You wanted Ino and Sakura removed…" Tenten nodded.

"Yep." She responded. "Wait. Do you want to drive? Or walk?"

"Don't care. What do you want to do?" Neji asked.

"I prefer not to walk." Neji took out his keys and twirled them around his finger. He threw it up and caught them in his fists.

"Fine. I'm driving." Neji smirked as they reached his convertible. Tenten hopped in and grinned. "Do you not have a car or something?" Neji asked as they drove away. She shrugged.

"My parents won't buy me one."

"What?" Neji put on a pair of sunglasses.

"They won't let me buy one." Tenten shrugged and smiled again. "It's okay."

"If you want, I could drive you to school…" Neji whispered quietly. Tenten nodded.

"Yeah! I'd love that!" She smiled.

"Okay." Neji simply responded.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Tenten asked.

"Whatever." Neji responded. Tenten took it as a 'go for it'. She clicked the button and turned on one of his CDs. Tenten's eyes widened as she started to laugh loudly. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Is this… Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake?"

…_Crap…_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Review please!! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"Neji Hyuga… listens to Justin Timberlake?" Tenten started laughing inhumanly. Neji scoffed and took the CD out.

"No." He muttered and stopped the car. He pulled to the side of the road and was about to throw the CD out when Tenten grabbed his arm.

"No, don't!" She shouted. Neji stared at her. "I mean, can I have it?" She asked. Neji was silent.

"Excuse me?"

"If you don't want your Justin Timberlake CD, can I have it?" She asked and blushed. Neji blinked.

"You like him?" Neji asked. Tenten shrugged and then finally nodded.

"His voice is very unique." She smiled. "So… if you don't want it, can I have it?" She asked and slipped her warm hands into his as she slipped the CD out of his hands. "Thank you." She smiled as Neji blushed.

"Wh-Whatever." He stuttered and went off towards the streets.

"Do you have any other CD's?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded. He opened the compartment and Tenten looked at the stacks of CD's. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god!! That's a lot of CD's!" One by one, she looked through them all but continued to shake her head. "Jeez, Neji. They're all emo bands… except for the one in my hands. Justin Timberlake…" She giggled. "But, they're all emo bands."

"No.." He muttered.

"Uh huh!" She made a face at him. "They're TOTALLY emo bands! But, whatever. I have a CD in my bag. I wanna listen to it. Can I?" She asked. Neji nodded. She reached over to click the button to insert the CD, and so did Neji. Their fingers gently brushed one another as Neji's hand shot back to the wheel. "N-Neji?"

"You can put it in…" He mumbled. Tenten nodded and smiled.

"It's my favorite song…" Tenten put in the CD and skipped to track 5. 'Save your kisses for me' by Natasha Thomas. Neji's eye twitched.

"What is this?" Neji asked. Tenten smiled and started to sing along.

"Well, it's a good song. Listen…" Tenten started to sing..

_Save your kisses for me_

_Show me how you miss me_

_All so easily_

_My lovin_

_Save your kisses for me_

_Cos I don't wanna be_

_A summer love thing_

_The way of your touch is always heavenly_

_And I love the way that you're loving me_

_You wrapped me up in the color of love_

_You must be an angel high from above_

_Save your-_

"Ms. Shiho. Stop singing." Tenten stopped and nodded.

"Okay." Neji calmed down.

_Her voice is turning me on. I swear to god, her voice is like an angel… if I listen to it any longer… my bud might go… umm…_ Neji shook his head. He continued to drive. Tenten continued to hum the song. The song was soon over and Neji sighed. Tenten skipped to Track 12.

"Ah! I love this one too!!" She smiled.

_I told myself today was gonna be the day_

_No more excuses 'cuz I knew exactly what to say_

_Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday_

_My mind in wast and I let the moment slip away_

_Another night got me sitting here all on my own_

_Picking up the phone, but I can't get past the dial tone…_

Tenten continued to sing. Neji bit his lip. _Calm down, Neji! Calm down!! Her voice isn't even that good!!_

_Crushed, by the sweetest lips I've never kissed_

_How you bring the tips and the warmest touch I've always missed_

_Crushed, by the softest hands I've never held_

_Probably never tell, you're the strongest love that I've ever felt_

_Crushed, that I haven't ever let you know_

_How it always goes cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close_

_And I'm left, short of breath, with that heavy feeling in my chest_

_Baby I'm so crushed…_

Tenten sang and smiled as she waited for the next line to start. _Shit. Who am I kidding? Tenten's voice is amazing. _Neji thought and looked at her. She leaned back on the seat and continued to sing.

"T-Tenten.." Neji managed to mutter out her name. She looked at him.

"Yeah?" She asked. Neji looked away.

"Don't sing, please."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your ears. I didn't know I sang so bad." Tenten responded. Neji shook his head.

"You sing very well, very much like an angel sent down from the heavens. It's just that when you sing, you make me grow har-" Neji's eyes widened as he gasped a bit. He blushed brightly and continued to drive in silence. "F-Forget what I just said!!" Tenten smiled.

"Sure. Are we there?" Neji nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes." Neji whispered. Tenten nodded and got out of the car. They walked into the restaurant and sat down. A waitress came by and asked what they wanted.

"Ramen." they both said at the same time.

"Two ramen for the cute couple!" The waitress smiled.

_What…_ Neji thought to himself.

**Flashback…**

"_**Yeah! Ramen! Ramen!" The girl cheered. Neji smiled and nodded.**_

"_**Ramen then."**_

"_**YAY!! You're paying!!" The girl laughed and they ran towards the restaurant. The waitress walked over and smiled. "RAMEN!" The girl cheered. "Ramen, please!" She grinned.**_

"_**Same here." Neji responded.**_

_**Flashback over..**_

"Neji?" Tenten tapped his hand. "You okay? Your ramen's gonna get cold if you don't eat it…" She whispered. Neji was in deep thought.

_I loved her so much. Why'd she leave me like that. Why.. Tenten.. Why do you have to look so much like her?_

"Look so much like who?" Tenten asked.

"What?"

"You said that out loud… 'Why do you have to look so much like her'?" Tenten raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Who's her, Neji?" Neji paused.

"My old girlfriend…"

"Oh…" She whispered.

"You look so much like her.." Neji looked away. "Except, she always had her hair in a pony tail…" Tenten's eyes widened as she bit her lip.

"Always in a ponytail?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded.

"Yeah." He muttered. "All the time."

"And… she looked a lot like me?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded again.

"Exactly like you." Neji whispered. Tenten put her chopsticks down.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked. "That she looked just like me?"

"Yes."

"How long ago was this?" Tenten asked.

"Why are you asking?" Neji asked her back. Tenten shrugged.

"Um… just wondering." She muttered back.

"What are you hiding?" Neji asked as she leaned forwards. He left his ramen untouched. Tenten continued to eat her ramen in silence. "Well?"

"Ermm… forget I said anything!" She grinned. "Okay?" Neji was silent.

"I don't think so…" He whispered. "Tell me what you're thinking about right now."

"Okay. I'm thinking about how much I want to eat your ramen.." Tenten whispered. He glared at her. "Okay okay… Um… So she looks a lot like me, right? And she always wears her hair in a pony tail?" Neji nodded. "Oh.." She said quietly.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"What was her name?" Tenten asked. Neji could see that she was crossing her fingers. She shook slightly.

"Why would you want to know?" Neji asked. Tenten shrugged.

"Just… tell me her name, please." Tenten whispered. Neji nodded.

"Kari." Neji whispered back.

"K-Kari?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded. "Her last name. What was her last name?"

"Too long ago. Can't remember."

"Think." tenten responded. Neji nodded and remained silent for a bit. He muttered her name, Kari, Kari, Kari, over and over. Tenten sighed and continued to eat her lunch.

"Kari Shino or something. Kari Shifo. I don't know." Neji responded.

"Kari Shiho?" Tenten asked. Neji was silent and then his eyes widened as he pointed to her.

"Yeah! Exactly." Neji responded. "I remember her name now. It was Kari Shiho. Kari Shiho."

"…" Tenten had a sad expression on her face. Neji was silent.

"Wait… Shiho…" Neji whispered. Tenten nodded.

"Tenten Shiho." She pointed to herself. "Kari Shiho."

"Your…. Sister?" Neji asked. Tenten paused and stirred her noodles with her chopstick slightly and then nodded. "You have a sister?" Tenten nodded again.

"Twin sister. That's why she looked exactly like me." Neji was silent. Never in his life, was he in total shock. Right now, he think he fell for his ex-girlfriend's twin sister. Smooth, Neji. Real smooth…

"She looked exactly like you?" Neji asked. Tenten looked down and nodded.

"Y-Yeah.." She whispered. "She died just last year.."

"What?" Neji asked. _K-Kari died?_ Tenten nodded.

"She was with her… ex-boyfriend…" Tenten looked up at Neji's angry face. "And there was a car accident. I guess they had been out drinking. They crashed into a tree and died." Tenten bit her lip. "Neji…"

"Whatever." He muttered. He rested his head on his hands. _She died? Kari…. Kari died with her ex-boyfriend. And here I am, dating her twin sister. This isn't right.. Tenten, go back and date Sasuke Uchiha, captain of the football team. I can't date you anymore._

"Neji. I have to ask you this now." She whispered. Neji was silent. "Well, actually I have some good news to tell you. Since Sasuke was kicked out of the school, guess who's captain of the football team now?" She grinned. Neji was silent. "Guess, come on!!" He was silent. "Alright, I'll tell you. It's YOU. You're captain of the football team, Neji! Isn't that great?" She asked. Neji nodded.

"That's… yeah. Great." He muttered.

"Now. I have to ask my question.."

"Hn."

"Okay. Do you like me, Neji?" She asked. Neji was silent.

_I think I freaking love you…_ Neji shook his head and paused. "A little bit." He lied. _I'm lying. I think I love you. I think… oh dear lord. No no no. Please tell me I do not lover her!!_

"Really?" Tenten grinned and took Neji's chopsticks from his hands and ate some of his noodles and put the chop stick back in his hands.

"Why… do you like me?" Neji asked. Tenten rocked her head side to side.

"Yeah, sure!" She smiled.

"Oh dear lord." Neji responded. Tenten's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Neji stood immediately and faked grabbing his stomach.

"I need to use the bathroom." Neji quickly walked fast and walked into the boys bathroom. He looked into the mirror and his face was tomato red. "This can not be happening…" _Please. Please tell me this isn't so. Please tell me… that I'm not falling in love with Tenten Shiho._

_**TELL ME I'M NOT FALLING IN LOVE WITH MY TEACHER!!**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**:) if any of you have any ideas, I'll be glad to try and incorporate some of them into the story. To tell you the truth, I think I'm running low on idea juice!! xO OH NO!! AH!**

**Well, anyways, review with ideas if you want! I'll try to use them if I can. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Neji shook his head quickly and continued to stare into the mirror.

"Kari." He whispered. _Why could I see that in her? Tenten looks so much like Kari… or is it Kari who looks so much like Tenten? I'm so confused. This is SO wrong!_ Neji thought as he splashed water on his face. _I'm dating my ex-grilfriend's sister. So wrong!!_ He walked out and Tenten was still eating.

"Hey." She mumbled. Neji scratched his head and nodded.

"Sorry about that." He muttered. She smiled at him. Neji's eyes twitched as he shut them and sat on the seat. "How's your ramen?" He asked. Tenten grinned.

"It's really good." She smiled. "Thanks for taking me here!" She hugged his arm as Neji felt tingles shoot up his arm. She let go and put money on the table. "I'll pay."

"No." he grabbed the money and stuffed it in her hand. He reached in his pocket and threw money on the table. "I'm paying." Tenten was about to take it when Neji grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

"H-Hey! Why do you get to pay?" She complained. Neji shrugged.

"Cause I am." He muttered. She squinted at him.

"That's not a good reason, Mr. Hyuga." She mumbled. "Well, actually, you don't have to drive me back." Neji held the keys in his hands and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, my house is like right here." She smiled. Tenten pointed to a big house at the end of the road. Neji's jaw dropped. "Hm?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you had such a big house?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Oh! Why don't you come in! I have homework to do, and so do you!" Neji sighed.

"I actually don't. We didn't have classes today, remember?" Tenten nodded.

"Oh well." She hopped in his car.

"I thought you wanted to walk." He muttered. Tenten shook her head.

"NAW!" She pulled his arm. "Come on!" He nodded and turned on the engine. He drove slowly until he parked right outside her house. "You can come in!" He shook his head.

"That's okay. I actually-" Tenten pulled him out.

"Don't be shy!" She smiled. Tenten walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and oh boy. She had the biggest dad in the world. Muscular…

"Hey, honey." He grinned.

"Hey, dad. School was cancelled today. So I'm going to do my homework upstairs. Okay?" She asked.

"Okay." He stared at Neji. "Who's your boyfriend?"

"Err. That's Neji Hyuga. He's one of my students, and he's my classmate too." She ran up the stairs as Neji walked in.

"Wait. What happened to Sasuke Uchiha?" Tenten's dad asked. She shrugged and walked down the stairs.

"I dumped the jerk." She grinned. Her dad gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm proud of you! I never liked him. Too protective over you." He stared down at Neji. Neji's eyes widened. "Don't you hurt her, boy… No shenanigans while you two are upstairs in her room, understand?" Neji nodded.

"Y-Yes sir." Her dad slapped him in the back and started laughing.

"Don't be so stiff kid, but seriously. Nothing weird… okay?" He asked. Neji nodded and ran up the stairs.

**-**

**-**

"Tenten?" Neji called her name.

"In here!" She called. Neji walked towards the door at the end of the hall and walked in. "Ta-da!" She opened her arms wide and grinned. "This is my room!!" Neji blushed. It was clean, with lots of boy band posters. Typical teenager.

"Cool." He muttered.

"Ah! You never thought you'd see a teacher's room ever didja?!" Tenten laughed as she pulled out her books from her backpack. Neji stood there and looked around. There was a bunk bed, and a bookshelf next to it. Then across from the bed was a closet, and next to that, were two drawers. Neji looked at the bunk bed. The bottom was clean and sheets were neatly folded. Up at top, was just extra bed sheets. He stared at it. "That's where Kari used to sleep…" Neji turned around as Tenten smiled.

"I.." Neji started. Tenten held a picture frame.

"Yep! Here she is." She smiled. "Before she died that is. It was just the night before she…" Tenten paused and continued to smile. "Well, you know." Neji stared into the picture. Yeah that was her alright. The girl Neji loved so dearly.

Her brown hair was up in a pony tail. Her grin plastered across her face as she wore a tight white tank top. She had a denim skirt on and was giving herself a thumbs up. He smiled gently.

"Neji?" Tenten called him. He blinked and his smile disappeared. He looked at her.

"Hm." He handed her the frame as she put it back up on her drawer.

"You still miss her don't you?" Tenten asked. Neji paused.

_I don't want to hurt your feelings…_ Neji thought and shook his head. "No. I don't." Tenten looked up at him in shock.

"Liar." She muttered quietly and started working on her homework. Neji walked to her closet and opened it slowly. "Wait! No! Don't!" She stood. Neji opened it and inside it were… Neji picked a roll up.

"Why'd you roll all these posters up?" He asked. Tenten's eyes twitched. He looked in the closet and in it were medals and trophies. He put the poster and picked up a medal. "A medal for martial arts?" He asked. There was a whole rack of them inside. Tenten bit her lip. Some trophies for them too. He looked around and saw a baseball with a name written on it. "You like the Red Sox too?" He asked.

"Er, yeah." He looked at a dusty picture and it was a picture of Tenten and Kari. His eyes widened. Kari was wearing a tight black tank top and tight jeans. While, Tenten was wearing long shorts, and an under armor shirt. He looked at Tenten now behind him. She was wearing what Kari was. "Um…"

"What's with this?" He asked her. Tenten flinched and sat on her bed, sighing.

"Kari was the cheerleader. The girly and shopping one. She was the one who always had lots of boyfriends, a lot of friends too, very popular, and she was always out of the house." Tenten mumbled. "I was the girl who was into martial arts, sports, cars and everything."

"Why do you have al that inside here?" He asked.

"Cause I want to be more like her. I didn't have much girl type friends when back then. More friends with boys. But then we moved here. And I wanted to change…" Neji shook his head.

"Don't change." He pulled out a hockey stick. Tenten smiled.

"Well, to tell you the truth… I hate cheerleading." She mumbled.

"Why do you do it then?" He asked.

"Kari did it.." Tenten mumbled quietly. "And she made captain. So in order to keep up with her, I decided to take it too. And then, I became captain as well. I sort of ditched all my other sports and dropped all my boyish clothes. I was pretty much known as the tomboy in my old school." She shut her eyes.

"How many sports did you actually play?"

"Hm… Softball, hockey, I did martial arts, lacrosse…" She muttered. "I even tried to join the baseball team. I did, but then they found out I was a girl." She laughed. "It was fun though. Baseball, in my opinion is a better sport than softball. Stupid sexist pigs." Tenten spat. Neji let out a smile.

"You're… very different from your sister." He mumbled.

"Is that bad?" Tenten asked. Neji shook his head. He closed the closet and looked at her walls.

"No. Kari was always too girly…" Neji grinned. "You're great though. To be able to do all these sports. And then when your sister died, you took over everything she did. That's pretty amazing, Tenten." He whispered. Tenten blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't need your flattery." Tenten giggled. Neji shook his head.

"Seriously. I wouldn't care if you went back to being a tomboy." He muttered. "It would be cool."

"If I looked like a boy?" She asked. Neji shook his head again.

"Not like that. It's just… you remind me of Kari a lot, with you looking like this." Tenten sighed.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine. Anyways, You asked me if I liked you before. I-" Her phone started to ring.

"One second…" Neji mentally cursed the stupid phone for ringing. He was just about to tell her how he felt too. Tenten's eyes widened as she stared at the screen. "Tenten?" He touched her shoulder. She blinked and picked up her phone.

"Um. Hi?" She was listening carefully as she bit her lip. "Why are you… no. Hang on." She covered the mouth piece. "Um. I'll be outside my room for a second…" He nodded. She slipped out the door. Neji sat down on he bed and laid back on her pillow to hit something hard.

"Oh. What the fuc-" He lifted the pillow and his eyes widened. A diary. The hell she put a diary under her pillow? Neji covered it quickly. He wanted to look at it so badly…

**-**

"Wh-What do you want?" Tenten's voice came from outside. Neji sprung up from the bed and walked to the door. He listened carefully and heard another voice.

"You know…"

"Wait! You can't!" Neji heard her let out a moan. "Stop it!" Neji continued to listen.

"Tenten…"

"Stop! Sasuke, stop!!" She screamed. Neji pulled open the door to see Sasuke pinning Tenten to the wall. Neji growled. "N-Neji!!" She screamed as she tried to get away from Sasuke's grip. Sasuke immediately let go as she slumped against the wall holding her wrists.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. Tenten bit her lip and looked away.

"Why did you come out.." She whispered. Neji glared at her.

"What are you talking about? You were screaming.." He spoke bitterly.

"I don't want you to get hurt.." She mumbled quietly.

"What's that?!" Neji almost shouted. He was worried about her, but yet, she was worried about him at the same time.

"Hyuga! I asked you a freakin' question…" Sasuke growled. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'd ask you the same…" Neji snarled. "I was invited to come. For a matter of fact, you were suspended. Why are you here?!" Sasuke shrugged.

"She's my girlfriend."

"We're over, Sasuke!" She screamed. "I told you that already!!"

"…" Neji growled. "She's mine, Sasuke."

"Oh. Hah. Was that a joke?!" Sasuke shouted. "You? And Tenten?" Sasuke started laughing. Neji kept a still face.

"You think it's a laughing matter?" Neji asked. Sasuke nodded and smirked.

"Mr. Neji Hyuga is dating a teacher? Miss. Tenten Shiho? The Football captain's ex-girlfriend? A cheerleader captain?" Sasuke's smirk widened. "It's hilarious."

"We… actually aren't really…" Tenten whispered. She looked away. "According to Ne-"

"We are." He muttered. Tenten stared at Neji her eyes wide. "We are dating actually. If you got a problem with it, then talk to me, Sasuke. For a matter of fact, you're not the football captain anymore." Neji pointed to himself. "I am." Sasuke's smirk disappeared and he glared at Neji bearing his teeth.

"What…"

"You got suspended and lost your position to me." Neji responded. Sasuke clenched his fists. "You also know nothing about Tenten. You think she's a cheerleader, and all girly. But you know absolutely nothing about her." Tenten felt her face heat up. Neji didn't even bother looking at her. "You heard me." Sasuke pushed Neji into the wall.

"You…" Sasuke growled at him and punched Neji hard in the face. He pulled away as Neji wiped his mouth.

"You wanna fight?" Neji smirked.

"Bring it."

"I'll break you in half."

"I'd like to see you try…" Sasuke sneered at him.

"No… no no!" Tenten cried. "Please don't fight!" She stood and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke shook her loose. "Neji, please…" She begged him. Neji closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry…." He whispered. "Not now, Sasuke."

"Ah. Chicken?" Sasuke smirked. Neji shook his head.

"Tenten doesn't want me to fight." Neji responded. "I'm not going to fight you." Neji said quietly. Sasuke growled.

"Excuse me?!" Sasuke shouted. "You're saying no to a fight because a girl told you so?! What happened to you, Neji?! You used to be so buff and say yes to every challenge! You were the human ice cube! What the hell happened to you?!" Neji looked away ashamed. He sighed and looked at Tenten.

"I met her… that's what happened." Neji said quietly. He looked at Sasuke. "I met Tenten…." Tenten let out a tear. "I was only like that because Kari cheated on me. I was in turmoil. But I met Tenten. And I…." Neji stopped.

"You what?" Sasuke sneered. "Don't tell me you fell in love with her. You stupid piece of trash. You fell in love? That's funny. That's hilarious, Neji Hyuga!! The ice cube has FINALLY melted, huh? That image you worked so hard to keep.. Worked so hard to KEEP. And for what… for nothing. You're nothing now, Neji. When you fall in love, you lose your reputation. You lose everything…." Neji clenched his fists.

Sasuke then sent a kick at Neji hard in the ribs. He sent Neji into a wall as he slumped against the wall. "You listen! Get away from her! She's mine!" Sasuke shouted at Neji, pointing a finger at him. "If you even get near her… talk to her, look at her… I'll break more than a rib of yours!!" Sasuke walked out of the house. Neji clutched to his stomach and coughed out blood.

"Neji!" Tenten screamed as she ran to him. She bent down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh my god. Are you alright?!" She screamed panicking. Neji nodded.

"Two.. Cracked ribs…." Neji whispered. Tenten ran to her room and pulled out an old t-shirt. She wiped his mouth carefully. The bruise on his cheek was forming. "Tenten. There was something I wanted to tell you before…" He whispered hoarsely. Tenten shook her head.

"Don't speak! I'm sorry. I didn't want you to come out of the room!! It was him on the phone! He told me to come out of the room quietly! And he would hurt you if you…." She cried. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt! I didn't' want you to.." She touched his chest gently. "I'm so stupid!!"

"You're not." Neji whispered.

"Dad!" She called. There was no answer. "Dad?" She stood and looked down the stairs. He wasn't home. Of course. That's how Sasuke got in the first place. Dad wasn't here to keep him out. Tenten also forgot that while they were together, she gave him a spare house key. She blinked back a tear and picked up the phone.

"I'm going to get you to the hospital. Don't worry!" Tenten dialed 911 and spoke into the phone now. "Help me! Neji Hyuga… he broke two ribs!" She cried. "Sasuke Uchiha did it! Please!! Help him!" Neji's vision started to get blurry.

_Cr-Crap._ Neji swore.

"Neji? Oh god." He heard her drop her phone. "Neji!!"

"Tenten…" He whispered her name.

"Stay with me!"

"I wanted to tell you something before.." Neji blinked and his vision was back.

"Please don't speak!" She cried. Neji opened his mouth but nothing came out. His eyes began to shut and his vision blurred immediately. "NEJI!" She screamed.

_Tenten… you're… calling me? Sorry._ Neji thought as he fainted. _You didn't want to listen to what I wanted to say, well, let me pretend I said it okay?_

_**I… do love you.**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Review please. :**

**I just started writing another new story. It's called…**

**Come back, Sakura.**

**Please read if you have time!!**

**Thanks for reading!! xD**


	9. Chapter 9

"Neji… Neji?" He slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to see Tenten's eyes looking down at him.

"What…" He mumbled.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Neji rolled his eyes and looked away from her. A doctor walked in. "Neji?"

"Ms. Shiho. Is he okay?" The doctor asked. She looked at him.

"Mr. Emo-kinz?" She called him. Neji shot a glare at her.

"I'm not **emo**." He growled. She smiled at the doctor.

"He's just fine." The doctor nodded and walked away. "Neji… you had me so worried." She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He blushed.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered.

"I was worried." She had a tear slide down as she rubbed his hand against her cheek. "I thought you were going to die. Your ribs… you need to let them heal. So you have to stay here for a week or so.."

"Fine." He mumbled. She looked away.

"It's my fault, right?" Tenten smiled gently. "It's… all my fault that you're here. Cause Sasuke didn't want to give up on me. Because I-"

"It's not." Neji muttered out. Tenten dropped his hand back to his side. She stood.

"I uh, should go now. I have a class to teach soon…" She whispered. Neji grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the bed. She on top of him. "N-Neji!" She blushed.

"For a teacher, you shouldn't stutter…" He smirked. Tenten couldn't get up, because her arms were being grabbed by Neji's strong grip.

"What?" Neji blinked a couple times.

"Why are you crying?" He brought one of his hands and wiped away a tear. "It's not fit for a teacher to cry. But then again, you're my age too, so I guess it's alright…" He whispered.

"I've caused you so much trouble." Tenten whispered to him. Neji shook his head.

"Nonsense. To tell you the truth, I-"

"I can't stay away from you. No matter how much it hurts me to think that you're… getting injured because of me, I just can't distance myself from you. Neji, I.. don't think I like you. I think I… I think I love you." She whispered to Neji. Neji's eyes widened. "I love you, Neji… it's no the same feeling I had for Sasuke. I know it's love, because when I think of you, my face heats up. When I talk to you, I can't find words to say. When I see you, my focus is just on you. Just looking at you, Neji, a smile comes up." She gently smiled. "That's why.. I love you."

**-Neji's POV-**

"…" _I don't… know what to say._ I watched her as she got off me. I let go of her arm and stared at her back.

"Um. Do you love me back? Or are we just hanging out as friends…" She asked. She grabbed her hand from trembling. I sat up from the bed and felt a cold blast of wind hit me. I looked at myself. All I was in was a pair of black shorts. No shirt. Hah. No wonder. I stood and slowly walked to her.

"Tenten." I whispered her name. She shivered and turned at me.

"What are you doing outta bed, Ne-" She looked at me chest and blushed. I smirked a bit. She turned away quickly.

_6 pack. 6 pack. Oh my.._ She thought. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned on her neck. "N-Neji? Wh-What are you doing?!" She almost shrieked of embarrassment.

"Tenten. I haven't told you how I felt about you yet." I whispered. She tried to walk forwards but I spun her around so that my arms were snaked around her waist as her body was snug tight against mine.

"N-Neji." She blushed as her hands landed on my bare torso.

"Tenten. No need to be embarrassed…" I whispered.

"Why…" She asked. "It's sort of weird…"

"Considering that you're the teacher. Very weird." I laughed softly. "I'm just trying to tell you.. That I love you too."

**-Tenten's POV-**

"What?" I asked.

"I uh, love you." Neji whispered. My head was leaning against his well built chest. I heard the thumping of his heart. It was so rapid, it was like in sync with mine. Our heart beat fast as one. "Tenten. Say something…" He whispered. I pulled away slowly and looked up at him.

"You really love me?" I asked. He nodded.

"I do." He whispered.

"…" I smiled at him. "That… makes me so happy…" I hugged him leaning on his chest, listening to the happy beatings of his heart. "Neji… I apologize for what happened with Sasuke."

"It's fine." He whispered. "Tenten. There's… something I want to do…" I blushed and looked up at him.

"What is it?" I asked him. He leaned his face down towards mine. "Neji…" I whispered his name just before our lips touched. It wasn't my first kiss unfortunately. Nor was it Neji's… He pulled away immediately though. "What's… wrong?" I asked him. He stared at me, his eyes cold as ever.

"Kari." My hair covered my eye.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He brought his hand and brushed my hair behind my ears. He slowly stroked my cheek. "I don't want you to be reminded of her…" I took his hand from my face gently. He shook his head.

"It's fine, Tenten. You should go to school though. You're going to miss all your classes." He leaned forwards and kissed me again. "O-Okay…" I whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Love you…" I smiled.

"Yeah." He mumbled as he smirked. "I love you too…" He kissed my forehead before he crushed his lips on mine again.

**-School-**

"Hi everyone." I smiled. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto looked up.

"Ms. Shiho!!" I turned around as Shizune ran in.

"Hello." I smiled at her.

"You have to take Ino and Sakura back." I blinked and nodded.

"Alright."

"I shall bring them in soon."

"Great!" _Not._ I sighed and put my bag on the floor and sat in my chair. "Sorry I was late, guys…"

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ah, somethings…" I whispered.

"H-Hey! Where's Neji?" Naruto stood and looked around. "He never misses school!" I looked down.

"Oh shut up, Naruto!"

"H-Hey…" Naruto glared at Kiba.

"Now now, guys…" I whispered quietly.

"Tell me what happened." Shikamaru ordered.

"Hm?" I looked at him. He stared at me. "Tell you what, Shikamaru?" Kiba and Naruto stared at him.

"What happened to Neji? Surely, you know…" He whispered at me. My eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Why would I know about Neji's life?"

"Because you two are dating, right?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba and Naruto stared at me.

"YOU BROKE UP WITH SASUKE-TEME?!" Naruto screamed.

"You're… with NEJI?!" Kiba shouted as they both stood out of their chairs.

"I uh.." Great start, Tenten. That's perfect!!

"Well?" Shikamaru asked. "You are dating him correct? Don't ask how I know. Actually I do. Because of Sasuke. He was making all this ruckus I think a couple days ago… about you and Neji. It's true?" My eye twitched as I rubbed my forehead.

"WHAT?! REALLY?!" I nodded slightly. Naruto's jaw dropped. "N-N-NEJI HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!"

"B-But that's IMPOSSIBLE! Neji would NEVER get a girlfriend after what happened to his ex! Kari cheated on hi-" Shikamaru elbowed Kiba. "Ow…"

"Shut up." Shikamaru ordered.

"I already know about her.." I smiled. "Well, yeah. We are dating now. But-"

"So tell us what happened to him?!" Naruto asked with concern. "I bet it has something to do with Sasuke!" I blinked and let out a gasp. "Huh?"

"How'd you know…" I started.

"Sasuke is a very over protective guy. He thinks since he's an Uchiha, he gets what he wants." Kiba pointed at me. "What he wants is you, Ms. Shiho." My jaw dropped.

"Ew. That sounded wrong, Kiba…" I laughed gently. He grinned and rubbed his head, blushing.

"No hitting on the teacher!" Naruto whispered to him so quietly I couldn't hear. "Neji will pummel you if it's true!!"

"Sh.." Shikamaru ordered again. "Um, Ms. Shiho. So what happened to… Neji?" He asked. I looked down, debating with myself whether I should tell them or not.

"He's in the hospital." I looked up to see 3 wide eyes staring back at me. Naruto's jaw was hanging. Kiba's eyes bulged out of it's sockets. Shikamaru had an eyebrow raised.

"THE Neji Hyuga is in the hospital?!" Naruto screamed.

"Shhh!!" I responded. I walked to the door and shut it. "Yes. He's in the hospital. Quiet down! I'm supposingly supposed to be teaching your class right now. So… SHHH…"

"How'd he get in the hospital?" Kiba asked.

"Wah…" I complained. "He was in my house when-"

"In your house?" Naruto grinned.

"Hee hee…" Kiba grinned along. I blushed.

"No! Not that!" I put my hands in front of me and flailed my arms. "No!! No! He was just over. We were suppose to do homework!! Sasuke came over and he hurt Neji…"

"How bad is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"2 broken ribs…" I whispered. The 3 of them shot out of their seats. "But, he's fine now." I smiled. They looked down.

"I hope so…" Naruto whispered. "I may seem… really clutzy around Neji and make fun of him and such, but Neji's my friend." He smiled. Kiba nodded.

"Same here." I smiled at them. "Now, I know, Neji's not here…" Kiba started. "But, can I say something to you?" He asked. I nodded. "You're so hot…" I laughed.

"Yes, I remember you telling me that before."

"Just thought I'd remind you." Kiba grinned. I blushed and laughed.

"So it's true, right?" Shikamaru asked. I nodded.

"Me and Neji are dating." I responded.

**-Outside the classroom-**

"Woah. Did you hear that?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded.

"Ms. Shiho… and Neji Hyuga?" Sakura asked Ino. Ino pulled out a tape recorder.

"Got it all on tape.." She grinned. "Now for sure, Ms. Shiho will be kicked out of the school for student and teacher relationship… And then Sakura, you will be cheerleader captain!"

"And you'll be the prettiest in the school again." Ino smirked.

"It will happen."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**EVIL SAKURA AND INO!!**

**And, Neji finally told Tenten how he felt!! :D **

**Anyways… I hoped you like the chapter! Reviews please!!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Seriously?" Kiba asked. "No joke, right?" I shook my head.

"Yeah. I'm not joking. We're dating."

"You a teacher and a student?!" Naruto almost screamed. I jumped out of my seat.

"Shh! Don't say that so loud!" I shouted. I lowered my voice immediately and adjusted my voice. "If people found out that I was dating a student here, I might get fired, or expelled. Teachers can't date students."

"But, Ms. Shiho, you technically are a student." Shikamaru responded.

"I know, but still.." I looked down. "I can't do this."

"Then why you and Sasuke?" I rubbed my forehead.

"Believe me, Shikamaru. It took a long time until they allowed me to date someone from our school." I rubbed my head. "I'd hate for something to come up again. They only allowed it because Sasuke was such a good student, and that I was new… to everything. I don't' know what kind of reason that was but, whatever." I shrugged. "But, please keep it quiet. I don't want it to happen again. Okay?" I asked them. They nodded. "Ino and Sakura should be coming to the class anytime now…"

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed.

"Ino and Sakura?!" Kiba shouted after him.

"They're back?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh. Yes. They have to come back." I scratched my head. We waited 10 minutes and they never arrived. "Alright. I'll just start class… I'm sorry that I've been missing so much. How has the substitute been?" I asked as I scratched my head.

"Oh just horrible!" Naruto shouted. "He's a sick old pervert!!" He shouted again. I sighed.

"Sure sure. Kiba?" I asked him. I was hoping he'd be more serious.

"He's a pervert. All he does is read gross stuff and giggle. He gives us study halls."

".. So you haven't learned anything from the last time I saw you?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Dang. We're so behind." I sighed again. "Shikamaru… is he really a…"

"Yes." He responded. "Troublesome as ever." I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Uh, yes. This is Ms. Tenten Shiho. Can I file a complaint? This substitute teacher for me has been allowing my students study halls, and they claim that he has been reading uh… **gross** stuff…" I shuddered. "Yes. Thank you!!" I smiled and hung up. "Alrighty. Let's start off class with a pop quiz!!" Naruto groaned. I stood getting ready to hand out the papers when the announcement started beeping.

"Saved." Kiba whispered. We listened.

"**Hey everyone! It's Ino Yamanaka!!"**

"**Yep! And Sakura Haruno!!"**

"What the hell are those two doing?" Kiba asked.

"Hey…" I glared at him.

"My bad." He muttered. I kept on listening.

_What are those two up to…_ I thought.

"**We just recently figured out something, right, Ino?"**

"**Yeah!! It's totally NOT shocking!! But, it might be to some people."**

"**Of course! Shocking to some people like.. The teachers? And maybe some ADMIRERS!"**

"**Admirers? Oh, Ino, whatever do you mean?"**

"**Oh Sakura. Admirers! Fan boys! And fan girls! They're gonna go crazy!!"**

"What the hell are those two rambling?!" This time it was Shikamaru. How unlikely of him to swear. Well, who knows. I thought. And no, I didn't correct him, because personally, I really respected the guy. He was really smart and was everything I wanted to be.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Naruto put the tip of his thumb in his mouth. "Dammit. I'm getting a horrible feeling…"

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah. Same here." Kiba rubbed his nose gently. "I'm not liking this."

"I don't understand. Ino and Sakura would-"

"They're probably after you." Shikamaru said quietly.

"ME?!" I almost screamed.

"Yes, you." Shikamaru mumbled.

"They hate you for one, taking Sasuke and two for being team captain of the cheerleading squad." My mouth opened widely as my brain was functioning all the words coming from Naruto's mouth.

"That's so.. No. They can't hate me for that!!" I shouted. Kiba shrugged.

"It's Ino and Sakura. It isn't the first time they've done something totally out of it."

"…" I looked down.

"**Now the moment you've been waiting for!!" Ino shrieked loudly in excitement.**

"**We're not going to tell you, you're going to hear it coming from the mouth of the speaker!! You'll hate her forever!!"**

"So it's a her.." Shikamaru whispered.

_You're going to hate her forever!! You're going to hate her forever!! You're going to hate her forever!!_ I grabbed a hold of my desk so that I wouldn't fall backwards.

"**Here we go!!"**

The speaker went dead. Then it picked back up. And voices were heard. Very…. Very familiar voices. Was it déjà vu? No. Definitely not.

"_**Now, I know, Neji's not here. But, can I say something to you? You're so hot." A laugh was heard.**_

"_**Yes, I remember you telling me that before."**_

"_**Just thought I'd remind you." Another laugh was heard.**_

"_**So it's true, right?"**_

"_**Me and Neji are dating."**_

"What?!" I exclaimed loudly. Those voices were mine, Shikamaru's and Kiba's…

_Flashback_

"_I hope so…" Naruto whispered. "I may seem… really clutzy around Neji and make fun of him and such, but Neji's my friend." He smiled. Kiba nodded._

"_Same here." I smiled at them. "Now, I know Neji's not here…" Kiba started. "But can I say something to you?" He asked. I nodded. "You're so hot…" I laughed._

"_Yes, I remember you telling me that before."_

"_Just thought I'd remind you." Kiba grinned. I blushed and laughed._

"_So it's true, right?" Shikamaru asked. I nodded._

"_Me and Neji are dating." I responded._

_Flashback over._

"Wh-What the hell.." I said quietly. "That was… us."

"Not me?!" Naruto screamed. "What is this?!"

"Shut up." Shikamaru drew roughly. "Ms. Shiho…. It seems as though Ino and Sakura caught your conversation with us…"

"I know that!!" I shouted. "What am I going to do?!" I slumped down in front of my desk. "This is so bad. This is so bad…" I repeated over and over. Kiba kept listening.

"**There you have it! That was a recording! And guess what?" Sakuar's voice flowed.**

"**That was MS. TENTEN SHIHO. Captain of the cheerleading squad. She's NOW dating one of her students. Neji Hyuga! THE Neji Hyuga. The one who turned down everyone until now?"**

"**Wait.. Ino… didn't he date Kari Shiho?"**

"**Oh my god. Tenten has a sister?!"**

"**Wait… I heard she died though. And she cheated on him, right?"**

"**Shit. We're still on announcement!!"**

_**Beep.**_

"…" The three students looked at their teacher. Tenten was slumped down and hugged her knees as close to her body as possible.

"I shouldn't have come here.." I whispered. "I never, ever should have come to Konoha…"

"No!" Naruto shouted and crawled in front of me. "Don't say that, Ms. Shiho! We'll help you, isn't that right, guys?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Kiba for support.

"Of course!" Kiba shouted. Shikamaru nodded.

"We should probably-" The door opened as a bunch of girls ran in. They had angry written all over their faces. I looked up in shock as Naruto shielded me. Kiba and Shikamaru stood from the desk and stared at the crowd.

"YOU BITCH. HOW DARE YOU TAKE NEJI?!" One of them screamed.

"YOU ALREADY HAD SASUKE-KUN!!" Another.

"MAN, YOU SUCK. YOU SHOULD GO DIE!" And another.

"STOP TAKING ALL THE FOOTBALL HOTTIES! YOU'RE A SLUT!" And another.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A CHEERLEADING CAPTAIN AND THAT YOU'RE A TEACHER, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND DO ALL THIS SHIT." And another. Another, and another. Over and over. They swore at me, they spat at me, they yelled at me. At this moment, I guess I wanted to just take one of their advices. You should go die. Wouldn't that be lovely? That's what I wanted to do.

"Shut up. All of you." Shikamaru said angrily. The mob looked at him. "Get the hell out of our classroom."

"Where's Neji-sama?" One of them asked.

"Where'd he go?!" Another one shrieked.

"I bet Ms. TENTEN SHITHOLE is HIDING him from us!!" They screamed.

"Stop…" I whispered. Naruto looked at me from behind as he growled.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted angrily. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Naruto walked forwards as the mob of girls started to back away. Kiba ran to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I remained quiet. The mob. They hated me. Sakura and Ino hated me. What if me and Neji were just friends? If I just stayed with Sasuke? Would that have been better than this now? Not follow my heart. Do not EVER follow your heart. Why? Because this is what following your heart leads to. Pain. Naruto slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Screaming and pounding on the door… the pounding of my heart.

I could feel my heart pounding loudly in pain. I could hear the heartbeat in my head. It throbbed ridiculously. I felt like vomiting. Thinking about my sister. Thinking about what she did to Neji. What happened to her. Just because I loved someone.. This is what I deserved? Name calling, swearing, cursing, hating… I don't want any of this… My phone rang. I let it ring until Kiba picked it up.

"Hello?"

"It's Neji. What's up?"

"Um. It's Kiba."

"… Inuzuka…" His voice sounded cold as he growled into the phone. "What the hell are you doing with Ms. Shiho's phone?!"

"I know you're dating her. Jeesh. The problem is that there's an angry mob outside the classroom. Ino and Sakura, those bitches. They recorded something Tenten said to us about you dating her. Teachers are going to be furious. And-" Kiba never finished. Neji hung up. "Shit." Kiba cursed as he looked at me. I stayed in my feeble position. Shikamaru called Neji from his phone.

"What?!" Neji's harsh voice came out.

"Don't do anything rash."

" wha' the hell are you sputtering…. I'm going there now!"

"They won't let you. The principal will take you immediately as soon as you enter the building."

"Shut up. My girlfriend… dammit." Neji growled.

"You need to calm down."

"You need to shut up, Shikamaru! I can handle this! It's my fault!!"

"This isn't your fault. Ino and Sakura, they-"

"Save it, Shikamaru…" Neji growled angrily. "I hate the calmness in your voice. It's not the time to be calm now… Tenten… is she alright? What did they say?"

"Ino and Sakura talked about how Kari cheated on you."

"How'd they… find out?"

"I'm not sure. But, they also reminded Tenten that Kari had died. Also, they-"

"That's enough." Neji responded. "I need to talk to her. Give the phone to Tenten now." Shikamaru nodded. He walked towards me as Kiba scooted to the side.

"HELP ME HERE!" Naruto shouted as Kiba immediately jumped up to hold the door back.

"Ms. Shiho. It's Neji." I looked up and reached out, taking the phone into my cold hands.

"H-Hello?" I started.

"**Tenten. What's going on?!"** I busted out into tears.

"I don't know! I'm… I'm so scared!" I shouted into the phone. "I… I don't know what to do! They're all hating me right now! Just for.. Being together with you!! I'm… I just…"

"**Sh… Calm down. I'll be there in a second…"**

"No! D-Don't! Tsunade-sama… She'll-"

"**Don't worry about that… I want you behind the school."**

"I can't… Th-They're everywhere!" I grabbed my head.

"**You need to calm down, Tenten!! Get a grip! I'm at the school now. Yeah. I know what you mean. There are girls all over the school."**

"_**IS THAT NEJI?!" **_One of the girl screamed.

"**Oh shit."** Neji cursed. **"Hang on, Tenten."** I listened as I heard screaming in the background. I heard the thumping of Neji's feet as a rock was flung into the window. Next thing you know it, the window was opened and there was Neji. I dropped Shikamaru's phone as I stood and jumped into his arms.

"Neji!" I cried. Shikamaru picked up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"I heard what happened to your… uh, ribs." Neji had a band aid on his cheek, and some bandages on his arms. He spat.

"Whatever." He responded. Shikamaru smirked. "Tenten?"

"I was so scared!!" I clung to him.

"It's fine. Don't worry." Neji whispered ran his fingers through my hair.

"NEJI. IT'S ABOUT TIME!!" Kiba shouted at him. Neji looked at the two holding the door.

"They've been at this the whole time! They REALLY want to pummel Tenten for taking you!" Naruto shouted. Neji put me down gently. Neji looked at Shikamaru.

"Give her your jacket." Shikamaru looked away.

"Why."

"Cause if I had my jacket, I'd obviously give her mine to hide under. I don't have a jacket at the moment." Neji growled. Oh yeah. He was topless with bandages. Just like before. Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah. You show off that 6 pack." Neji rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"P-PUT ON A SHIRT!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up. Now move." Neji pushed Kiba and Naruto aside and squeezed out the door. Everyone gasped. Neji growled.

"Get lost. All of you." Neji said quietly.

"N-Neji-kun. What happened to you?" They looked at his bandages. Their eyes traveled down his body and stopped at his bare torso with the loose bandages.

"OH MY GOD!!" They had hearts in their eyes as they began to walk closer to Neji.

"…" He stood there. "Touch me, and I'll make sure you never touch anything again with those fingers." Neji said coldly. They stopped moving and ran.

"NEJI HYUGA." Neji raised an eyebrow as oh shit. Tsunade-sama came into view. "Mind explaining why you have no shirt on? You and **Ms. Shiho.** Please come with me. We have LOTS to discuss." Neji looked at me. I slowly stood, still hiding my face inside Shikamaru's jacket. Neji wrapped his arm around me and held me close.

"I'm sorry." Neji whispered. "I never meant for this to happen." I nodded.

"I know…" I whispered back to him and leaned against his chest. "I… I'm sorry for a lot of things too, Neji."

"… Don't worry. We'll make it through together…" Neji whispered back to me as we entered hell. Kidding, as we entered the principal's office.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Aw man. I haven't updated in a long time. Too much homework!! Sorry about that guys. I hope this chapter makes up for the loss of time to update!! :)**

**Please review and thankss for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Neji Hyuga. What are you doing on school property? Weren't you-" Tsunade was interrupted.

"I got Tenten into this." Neji muttered.

"What?" Tsunade stared at him.

"I…. asked her out." Neji mumbled. "I was the one who… fell in love with the teacher. It's not the other way around."

"Neji. You're not even suppose to be here. One because you were- Look at yourself. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Tsunade asked angrily.

"Nothing." Neji muttered angrily.

"Tenten Shiho… this is the second time… that you've been found and caught having to do with students. Teacher and students can not be. They can not be. I was sure you understood it. I told you that I would-"

"I know. I know." I gripped my pants and fisted Shikamaru's jacket tightly.

"Remember what I said… when it was Sasuke?" Tsunade looked at me as I nodded.

"Y-Yes." I stuttered out.

"Leave Konoha." Tsunade whispered. "I know it's a tough punishment… but we can not have student and teacher relationships in this school. I apologize, Ms. Shiho, but-" Neji slammed the wall behind his chair.

"It's stupid. It's all so stupid."

"Neji. Don't make me suspend you more…" Tsunade glared at him.

"It's… STUPID." Neji growled and shouted. "She's a student too! Tenten's a student just like me, just like everyone else!" Neji shouted loudly. He clenched his fists. "It's not fair!"

"Neji. You are not one to talk." Tsunade looked at him seriously. "How dare you talk back to your principal." Neji slammed the desk hard as he stood.

"You can't make her leave!" Neji shouted. I looked down and then stood.

"It's okay." I whispered. "Thanks, Ms. Tsunade… for.. Letting me teach and allowing me to be a student."

"A student. She's a **student**!!" Neji shouted again.

"Neji. That's enough from you." Tsunade rested her head on her hands. "That's it. It's done. I will not change my decision. I'm sorry, Tenten." I looked down and sighed.

**-No POV-**

"It's okay…" Tenten whispered and slipped the jacket off and walked out of the classroom. Neji clenched his fists.

"You can get rid of her.. You can get her out of this school. But… you will **never get her to leave Konoha**." Neji growled angrily. Tsunade shook her head.

"There's no other school here for her to attend. She will have to go back to the sand village." Neji shook his head.

"I won't allow it."

"Don't get so attached to her, Neji. She's Kari's twin. They have similar traits because of that." Tsunade whispered. Neji gripped the door tightly.

"You're wrong. Tenten.. She's not like Kari at all. Sh-She's different… And besides.. Kari's dead." Neji whispered. "Tenten is all that matters to me right now." Neji mumbled and walked out.

"They're the same, Neji. No matter what… Tenten will never replace Kari." Neji growled.

"I never said she would. And I don't need anyone to replace Kari. But, no one can replace Tenten, because she's irreplaceable." Neji muttered and slammed the door. Tsunade sighed. "Tenten?" He walked out without his shirt, still having bandages when he saw Tenten run into his chest. He let out a groan as she banged into his ribs.

"N-Neji!" She shrieked. "Move!" She cried. He saw the backpack in her hands.

"No." He mumbled as he held her close. She pushed him gently.

"Please." She froze.

"**There she is."**

"**Oh my god. Look at her cling onto Neji like that. That bitch."**

-The speakers went on-

"**Because Tenten Shiho is now leaving the school, Sakura Haruno is now the cheerleading captain!"**

Everyone cheered. The hall went wild as Tenten bit her lip. Sakura and Ino emerged from the crowd. Neji glared hard at them as he clenched Tenten's arm tightly.

"N-Nej-"

"Ino. Sakura. Did you… do this?" Neji asked. "Answer me." They were silent. "YOU TWO FUC-"

"Neji stop." Tenten whispered. "It's fine… So please… just let go of me. You were able to… let go of Kari-chan… weren't you? She died. So please. I know that.. I'm just replacing her.." Tenten's lip quivered. "I know, I'm just her replacement… I'm just like her in many ways."

_Sh-She heard Tsunade…_ Neji shook his head. "You're nothing like her." Tenten shook her head.

"Please…. Just let me leave.." Tenten cried in his chest. Neji tightened his grip around her.

"No please. Don't."

"**GET HER!"** Ino shouted as all the girls ran in jealousy at Tenten. She screamed in Neji's arms and pushed him away. She ran out the school door as the girls all cheered. Neji clenched his fists and pushed everyone away. He ran after her. Tenten continued to run.

_K-Kari-chan. Please. Where are you? _Tenten cried. _I'm a foolish person. Everyone hates me for dating Neji. Yes. I dated your ex-boyfriend. Forgive me for what I've done. I wanted to go to school here… I wanted to go to the same school you went to. But I have to leave now. I'm being chased out by… __**the girls that were once your friends.**_ Neji finally caught up to Tenten and knocked her into the lake.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted as he grabbed her arms. Her bag laid on the rocks as she was soaked in water.

"Why are you doing this?" Tenten whispered. "I'm just… a girl. A normal girl. Why are you doing this?"

"Shh.. No one's going to hurt you. No one's going to hurt you. Not while I'm around you…" Neji whispered to her as he held her close to his chest. The water glistened as they embraced. Tenten shook her head.

"They were Kari's friend. They're only doing… what a good friend does."

"What?" Neji stared at her.

"You're Kari-chan's ex-boyfriend… sisters don't date their other sister's ex-boyfriend. I'm… I can't date you. Sakura and Ino. The rest of the girls were all Kari's friends. They say no to me dating you.. Because they're good friends." Tenten looked at him. "Do you understand?" Neji shook his head. "Why…"

"Just shut up and listen to me." Neji mumbled. "I don't care if you're hated. Cause I don't hate you." Neji whispered and kissed her gently. Tenten shook as the water around them caressed her body. The water flowed silently as the sun lit the whole lake. "Tenten…" She looked up at him.

"Yes?" She asked. He smirked.

"What if… I showed you how much I loved you?" Tenten kissed him.

"That's how much I love you." She whispered.

"That's it?" Neji asked. "I thought you'd… show me more." He smirked as he playfully ran his fingers through her hair. Tenten raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I dunno. A little bit of this, a little bit of that…" He grinned as he blew air into her ear gently. She shook and let out a small squeal. She shook her head.

"I… I really do love you." Neji smirked and nodded.

"Alright." He mumbled.

"… someday. Someday, Neji." She smiled up at him.

"Now. Let's do something about those wet clothes."

**-Neji's Apartment-**

"Neji?" Tenten called to him. Neji took off his wet shirt and threw on a pair of grey baggy sweatpants.

"Yeah?" He called as he threw a towel around his neck. **(Shmexxyyy xD)**

"Um. Your shirt…" She mumbled from outside. Neji walked to the door and opened it.

"What's…" He stared at her. Her hair was down and wet. The shirt Neji gave her went down to her mid-thighs, as his shorts looked like Capri's on her. She touched her shirt gently and pulled on it.

"It's… kinda big…" She mumbled again as she looked at Neji. "N-Neji?"

_She… She's so…. Sexy. Especially in my shirt and all. Oh god. I feel like I'm going to explode._

"Neji?" Tenten tilted her head. "Are you alright?" He was crimson red. How could she ask if he was alright? "… Neji? Oh my gosh. Your face is burning!" Tenten exclaimed as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Sh-Shit." Neji cursed as he quickly covered his nose. Tenten grabbed his arm.

"Ah. A bloody nose." She smiled. "Let me clean that up for you…" She took the towel around his neck and dabbed at his nose. "That's weird. It stopped already…" She blinked and then smiled at him. "That's good, right?" Neji nodded quickly.

"O-O-Okay." Neji stuttered. _Dammit._ Neji laid down on the bed as Tenten stared at him.

"Neji?" She stared at him as his shirt on her slid off her shoulder slightly.

"F-F-" Neji stuttered again as he ran to his drawers.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she touched his shoulder.

"Shirt. Your shirt." He mumbled quietly as he rummaged through his drawer.

"Oh. Sorry…" She slowly fixed it and walked to his desk. _It's so neat. I figured that he wasn't the guy to keep his things neat._ Tenten laughed quietly. She looked at his desk and there were some papers in his drawer. She pulled it open and looked at the papers. "What?" She blushed brightly. _S-Stories? Why's my name in-_ Neji ran over and grabbed it.

"DON'T LOOK!" Neji shouted flustered and shoved them under his bed.

"Don't worry." Tenten responded. "Your English isn't that great either, Neji…" Tenten waved him. "Me and my friend.. It's suppose to be my friend and I. Guess you need more work on your English." Tenten giggled. Neji rolled his eyes.

"That's why I'm **not** a teacher like you… perfectionist." Neji spat. Tenten laughed again as Neji continued to look for smaller clothing for her to wear. Tenten smiled. Tenten kept the drawer open and found a little box. She blinked a couple times and reached for it when Neji's voice awoken her. "I'm gonna go see if I can find a smaller shirt. Stay here and don't touch anything." He mumbled and walked out. Tenten nodded.

"…" But, she went ahead and touched the box. She slowly opened it and in there… was her? No. Kari. It was Kari… Tenten blinked and behind the picture, had the words, _I loved you. Why'd you tear my heart like that? Why'd you rip it up like it was nothing?_ Tenten clutched the picture in her hands. _Neji.._ Tenten thought. _Do you… still- Are you still in love with Kari-chan?_ Tenten thought. _Even after you found out that she was cheating on you with her ex boyfriend… you still… love her? Why…_ Neji walked in as Tenten shoved the picture into the box and put it back in the drawers.

"Here." He responded and threw her a blue t-shirt. "It's… my cousin's." Tenten nodded.

"Thank you." She took it from him gently and walked past him and into the bathroom. _He still loves Kari-chan I bet. Why does this hurt so much?_ Tenten thought.

_Does anyone truly understand what real love is about?_

Neji turned sharply to hear Tenten's cell phone ringing. He opened it and saw a text message. Not that he was curious our anything, but he had the right to look at his girlfriend's text message right? But, he wished that he didn't in the end…

**_From: Sasuke Uchiha  
_****_To: Tenten Shiho_**

**_Hey babyy gurll,_**

**_When can we get together again? It seems just like yesterday that I saw you, babe. Oh wait, it was yesterday.. or, shall i say, last night? We should do "it" again when you're free. But, i call being on top this time... Reminder: Babyy, you're so hott and sexayy. Call me back. We'll make plans for tonight, my lovee. K, hun?_**

**_Love, your Sasuke-kun._**

_What the hell.. is this?_ Neji thought as his heart was slowly beginning to break apart...

--------

_Neji-kun.._ Tenten thought while she pulled the shirt over her head. _He's... still in love with Kari isn't he? That's why he has that picture.. right? So maybe he loves me because i resemble Kari?_

_--------_

"Wh-What the hell is this?" Neji felt his heart shatter. felt his heart shatter? Wait. It already **was **shattered. Was… Tenten cheating on him? His heart started beating in his chest again. It coming back to life? No, just giving him some last minutes of pain before she came out of the bathroom. Coming out of the bathroom, she'd have a knife in hand. She might as well carve out his heart. It's not like anything is left in there... left in there anymore, that is...

Every pound of pain sent vibrating threats to his head. Just like Kari? Tenten.... just like her twin? Cheating on him? Was he going through this again...?

_"Don't get so attached to her, Neji. She's Kari's twin. They have similar traits because of that." Tsunade whispered to him. Neji gripped the door tightly._

_"You're wrong. Tenten.. She's not like Kari at all. Sh-She's different… And besides.. Kari's dead." Neji whispered. "Tenten is lal that matters to me right now." Neji mumbled and walked out._

_"They're the same, Neji. No matter what… Tenten will never replace Kari." Neji growled._

Was... i wrong? Neji thought as he dropped the phone onto the ground.

**_CLANK...._**

**love**; done for. **heart**; shattered. **Trust**; no. Never. Never... trust anyone again...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**GASPPP. CLIFF HANGER!! :O gasppp again. TENTEN CHEATING ON HIM? NEJI STILL IN LOVE WITH KARI?! Oh boyy.**

**Review please!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Tenten walked out of the bathroom and pulled at her shirt.

"Neji. This shirt is a little…" She looked down as he belly button showed slightly. "Neji?" She looked up when he didn't respond. He was looking at the ground, her phone on the floor. Tenten walked over slowly. "Neji, what's wrong?" She asked as she brought her hands to his face. He jerked away quickly. "N-Neji?"

"Tsunade was right."

"Wh-What?" Tenten grabbed at her hand.

"You're just like Kari." Tenten's eyes widened.

"I'm… what?" Tenten asked as her eyes started to water.

"You cheat. You lie. You use others… You're a horrible person…" Neji clenched his fists.

"I-I don't understand, Neji. I-" He kicked her phone as she looked at the screen and saw the message. "N-Neji.. I.. didn't get together was Sasuke. I was… I stayed by your side the whole time while you were at the hospital." Tenten stared at him as she walked slowly.

"Stay away from me…" He muttered. Tenten shook her head but kept on walking towards him.

"I-I don't understand. I… why are you doing this? I just…" Tenten looked down and growled. "Fine. I was… always 2nd best… right?" She let out a tear as it landed on the ground. "I… always was just a replacement for Kari right? I knew it. I could… never be her… Because for you…. I'm just not good enough, huh?" Tenten brought up her arms and cried loudly. "Kari… you're still in love with Kari aren't you?" Neji's eyes shot open as he looked at Tenten.

"N-No. You… I just… No. You cheated on me." Neji responded and looked away as he brought his hand to shield his face. "You were cheating on me… and I trusted you. No matter how many times my heart opens up, it always gets crushed. Am I just not good enough for anybody? That the ones I love have to cheat on me? That they have to find someone else to make them happy? Is that it now?" Neji shook his head. "I just…. Don't understand, Tenten. I thought you loved me.."

"I-I do!!" Tenten shouted as tears flew out of her eyes. "You love Kari though! And… I was just her replacement. And all you ever saw in me… was Kari…" Tenten cried.

"That's not it! Is that why you cheated on me?!" Neji shouted. Tenten screamed loudly.

"I didn't cheat on you with Sasuke! I broke up with him I didn't want him anymore! Why? Because I loved you!"

"Loved me?"

"No. I meant- I…." Tenten touched her forehead. "I'm not cheating on you!"

"Yes you are! You had sex with Sasuke last night! What? Am I not giving it to you, that you have to go and beg your ex- boyfriend?! You have to ask him to give it to you because I didn't?! Well, I'm sorry, alright?! Is that why Kari cheated on me too?! Because I didn't have sex with her?! Is that what all you girls want now a days?!!" He shouted angrily. Tenten cried.

"No! No, no and no! I didn't cheat on you, and I don't want to have sex with you **or **Sasuke!" Tenten cried in frustration. "What I'm trying to say is that you love Kari! You have did love her, and even when she cheated on you, you still loved her! She may be dead, but that's why you're dating me! It's because I look like her right?!"

"That's not it at all!" Neji shouted as he advanced on her. He walked close to her as Tenten back away.

"Stay away!" Tenten cried. "Y-You… love my sister! You love your ex- girlfriend. You… love her even though she's dead! You… used me!!"

"How do you know I love her?!" He shouted loudly.

"I saw pictures of you and her! I… you had pictures of her in your drawer…" Tenten grabbed at her hair slightly. "You had pictures of you and her…. And none of us…." Tenten cried.

"Is that why you cheated on me?" Neji asked quietly.

"God dammit! I didn't cheat on you, Neji!!" Tenten shouted.

"Then you tell me! You god damn tell what the hell's going on!! Sasuke… he texts you about 'last night'. How am I suppose to know that you didn't do it with him?!"

"Trust me! Trust in what I say! I'm telling you that I didn't cheat on you! Why can't you just believe me?! I love you, Neji. I really do! But, you're making this so difficult! You don't trust me, and I don't trust you! This **isn't** working out!" Tenten cried as she headed for the door. "I'm going home… away from Konoha. I'm leaving this stupid place! I just… I want to go home! I want to go back home with Kari! I… want to see her again!!" Tenten cried as she fell to her knees in front of her door.

"Tenten.." Neji walked to her and kneeled next to her.

"I.. I didn't cheat on you. I never cheated on you. I never cheated on Sasuke. I never… cheated on anyone. Please… I love you." Tenten cried as tears trembled down her face. Please… believe me… Trust in me…"

"…" Neji looked down.

"Neji. Listen to me… I didn't cheat on you. And I have to… tell you something." She turned and held his hands. "I… never really felt used by you. I never really felt unloved… It's just that… when I found pictures of you and Kari in your drawer, it made me feel like.. You were just using me because Kari was gone." She moved her hands as Neji grabbed them tightly.

"No. No. No. Please… believe me. I just… I don't love her anymore. She could never replace you…" Neji responded. "Sasuke… he won't… give up on you will he… I feel so troubled. I can't trust anybody. I can't trust anybody after what happened with Kari. I can't trust anyone anymore." Tenten touched his cheek gently.

"Then this won't work…" She mumbled as a tear landed on hish and. "If you won't trust me, then I don't think anything will work between us. You think I'm cheating on you, and I think you still love my sister. Our relationship isn't working…."

"No wait, Tenten. I didn't say that. I just said that we-"

"Need some space…" Tenten put her hand in front of Neji. "You just thought that I was cheating on you. It… hurts. I really need some time, Neji." He shook his head quickly.

"No. You don't need time! You thought that I loved your sister, but-"

"But you did!!" Tenten shouted. "You had **tons** of pictures of her!!"

"Look, I'm trying to get us back together." Neji responded.

"No! There's no us! There is NO us anymore! We're over! There never was an us, and there never WILL be an us!!" Tenten shouted. The words cut deep into Tenten's heart, and deep into Neji's heart. She stood and stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Neji mumbled as he stood. "I can't let you leave my life yet." He ran out and jumped on Tenten as she landed hardly on the marble floor. She let out a scream as Neji pressed against her. "If you cheated on me… for sex… then I'll give it to you. If you say I love Kari, I'll deny it. Because I'm giving you what you want. I'm putting you before me, because I love you. So if you really want to do it, then I'll do it with you." Neji whispered against her ear.

"St-Stop it, Neji. I said we were-"

"We're **not** over. Not until I say we are!" Neji shouted at her. "You're not breaking up with me, and I'm not breaking up with you. I'll learn to trust you. I promise…" Neji kissed Tenten's ear gently. "Just… give me more time." She took his hand.

"Neji…." She whispered out his name. "Please… tell me the truth. I don't want you to lie…"

"I don't lie…" He whispered into her ear.

"I know. So, please tell me… if you love Kari. If you still love her right now…" Neji pulled away from Tenten. "Please, tell me the truth. I… won't get mad at you…" Tenten whispered as she looked down. Neji embraced Tenten.

"I… don't want you to run away." He whispered. What did… that mean? Tenten's eyes began to water. "I still… think I love her. I think I still might love your sister…" He said in a low voice. Tenten's heart broke in half.

"I-I understand." Tenten managed to speak out as she cried, silent. "I… I understand."

"Th-There's more.. To my confession." He whispered. "I did lie. At first… I did see Kari in you, but I just never thought about it. When you told me, I saw her in you. I still loved her and couldn't forgive her for what she did.. But that didn't make me hate her. It just… I don't know." Neji stopped and then continued. "I did see you as a replacement at first. I only dated you because you reminded me of Kari, and that since you two were twins, you two would act the same and you could be my Kari again. But I soon learned that, Kari can not be replaced. She cannot be replaced by you. Just like… you cannot be replaced by her. You two are different."

_So.. I was used.. I was used all this time. When he said, I love you… he really meant to say that to Kari, right? And whenever you looked at me, or kissed me…. All you saw was Kari's face after all right? When you looked right into my eyes… you saw Kari.. Not me…_ Tenten thought as the tears stopped. "and I loved you…" Tenten whispered. Neji ignored her.

"But… it's not like that anymore." Tenten's eyes widened. "I do love you. I figured out my feelings finally. I do still love Kari, but, I love you more. And… when I read the message about you and Sasuke… I just… all I wanted to do is blame you for choosing someone over me… but really. I didn't really believe that you cheated on me. I believed… that it was Sasuke who was after you, not you after someone else. So please, say something, Tenten…"

"I loved you all along. I loved you the whole time… when I first met you… and taught your class, it was like love at first sight. I immediately fell for you. It was just so long ago, that I could not remember your face when you went out with Kari. But…" Tenten pushed herself from Neji's grasp. "I know you said I wouldn't be mad when you told me that you loved Kari.. It's just that.." Tenten started to cry loudly, her tears landing on Neji's pants. " When you told me at first that you used me because I looked like Kari, because you saw Kari in me…. Because… you thought that I could replace Kari… I just…" Tenten looked into Neji's eyes as she stood.

"Tenten…"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."

"I told you. We are **not** breaking up." Neji glared at her. "You said you wouldn't get mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm confused. I'm sad, I'm hurt… I… hate you!" Tenten shouted. "Forget me every falling in love with you! Maybe I should've gotten back together with Sasuke! At least he won't cheat on me!!"

"I'm not cheating on you!" Neji shouted at her. "I have no one to cheat with!! I only-"

"Love me? You only love me?! You yourself said you lied! You lied to me about your emotions!! You said… that you didn't love Kari anymore. But you do! You still love her! She cheated on you, and you still love her! She died, and you still love her! You loved her so much, that I, her sister was being used by someone like you!!" Tenten shouted and tried to run for the doors. Neji stood. "I'm not going to trust anyone! Ever again!"

_That's… how I was at first… _Neji froze as her words echoed in his head. _No. I can't have her turn out like me. No one to trust. Not knowing what trust was… I can't let this happen._ Neji ran after her again and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Stop! Stop!" Tenten's tears flew in all directions. "Tsunade was right! I should've left. I should've left!!"

"Tenten. I do love you…" He whispered and threw her over his shoulders. "We have to talk without crying…. Without screaming.. Without yelling and shouting."

"SHUT UP! I hate you, god dammit! You said you don't lie. But you do! You lie about EVERYTHING." Tenten pounded against his back. Neji didn't put her down until he finally made it to his room. He flung her down on his bed and locked his room.

"**Listen here, Tenten. I'm not about to let you leave me. I told you how I felt. I didn't lie. Now, I want to hear you say it. I want you to say how you feel about me. I don't want you to lie about it because of what I said."** Neji glared at her and pinned her down to the bed.

"…" Tenten stopped crying as she looked up into his eyes.

"**Tell me how you feel. Tell me everything… Say it to me over and over."** Neji brought his lips towards hers and kissed her gently. Tenten mumbled something. **"Say it louder. Say it louder for me to hear.. Tenten."**

"I love you." She whispered. "I love you!" She shouted loudly. "I always did! I'm sorry that I said I hated you!!" She shouted. "I don't want to leave Konoha! I don't want to! I want to stay here with you! I don't care if you still like Kari, and I don't care if I'm her replacement. I want to stay with you here!"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sorry that I haven't updated. I've been so busy. I had tests everyday last week, and report cards were coming in.**

**Please review. Give me some ideas or suggestions for the next chapter. Should it be about:**

**1. Neji and Tenten getting back at Ino and Sakura.**

**2. Neji confronting Sasuke.**

**Also, should Neji and Tenten stay together? Or should Tenten leave him for Sasuke? And what about Neji… Lastly, tell me what you think Neji should do next. He already proclaimed that he still had lingering feelings for Kari and that he loved Tenten more though. He also said that he saw her as just a replacement at first, but now he doesn't. Should Tenten take his words and stay with him?**

**Thanks for reading! Your reviews will help me a lot. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hi everyone! ^^ After tallying a lot of the votes I've got on whether:**

**1. Neji and Tenten should stay together.**

**2. Tenten should leave Neji and go with Sasuke.**

**AND**

**A. They should confront Sasuke.**

**B. They should confront Ino and Sakura.**

**After looking at all my reviews, here's the score:**

**1. Neji and Tenten should stay together- 8.**

**2. Tenten should leave Neji and go with Sasuke- 0.**

**A. They should confront Sasuke- 4.**

**B. They should confront Ino and Sakura- 5.**

**So, Neji and Tenten will stay together, and in this chapter, they will confront Ino and Sakura. ^^ Thanks for all your reviews. I've received many ideas that have sparked my interest. I hope you don't mind me using them in later chapters. .**

**On with the story!!! :D**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Neji kissed her deeply.

"Thank you…" He whispered. "I promise you, Tenten. That you will never be a replacement. I will love you not unconditionally but all the time. You will always be on my mind…" He mumbled against her jaw before kissing her back on the lips.

"Neji…" She whispered his name. "Do you… promise me.. For real? No more lying?" She asked. Neji stroked her cheek.

"No more lying. I promise. We'll get back at them." Tenten blinked.

"What?" She asked.

"We'll get back at Ino and Sakura. I promise you this. And we'll do it **together**. We'll straighten them out. And then, we'll get you teaching at the school again. You won't have to leave Konoha." Tenten nodded.

"Thank you." He smirked. Neji collapsed next to Tenten as the two quickly fell asleep.

**-Next Morning-**

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Neji kissed her forehead.

"Hm…?" She snuggled against him when he rolled on top of her and pinned her down. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey… Lemme ask you this. Do you still think it's weird to date a student? And love him so much?" He kissed her forehead. She smirked and shut her eyes.

"Hm. Slightly." She mumbled. Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him.

"Well Ms. Tenten Shiho, we have a lot to do then… if you're still uncomfortable about this dating teacher student thing. Maybe.. I should prove to you, that it's the same kind of relationship between student and student as teacher to student, hm? Should I show you how much I love you?" He asked and played with her hair. Tenten flipped him over so that she was on top.

"How about I show you?" She asked and kissed him.

"I don't know about that…" He grinned. "I think I can show you better. All you have to do, Ms. Shiho, is tell me."

"Hm?" She looked at him.

"I do better at showing, as you do better in speaking. So as I show you how much I love you, why don't you tell me how much you love me? Better yet… I want to hear you scream it…" He grinned and blew against her ear. Tenten blushed 10 folds as she fell off the bed. Neji sat up and looked down at her as she hid her face in her hands. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Scared?" She looked up at him.

"N-No, Y-You just… I mean, w-well.. Y-your words are… and actions a-are very-" She couldn't even speak right for god sake. She was stumbling and stuttering over how hot Neji was at the moment. He swung his feet around so they were hanging off the bed. He slowly smirked as he rested his chin on his hands. Neji's hair clung slightly to his face. Topless, smirking, beautiful, persuasive. Tenten would've jumped on him if the phone didn't ring.

"Dammit." Neji let out a loud groan as he got up to get the phone. Tenten let out a sigh. She ordered her heart to stop thumping so hard. Her face red as a tomato.

_W-Was he serious? Everything he said?_ Tenten thought as she remembered his words.

"_**I do better at showing, as you do better in speaking. So as I show you how much I love you, why don't you tell me how much you love me? Better yet… I want to hear you scream it…" **_

She blushed at his words and squeezed her eyes shut and held her hands up to her burning face. _What am I going to say? How is this going work? Oh my gosh…_

**-Meanwhile-**

"Hn." Neji picked up the phone. "Who the hell is this?"

"NEJI!!!"

"Oh. It's just Naruto."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S **JUST** NARUTO?" He shouted into the phone. Neji cringed at the loudness.

"Shut up. You're too loud."

"HOW'S MS. SHIHO?" He shouted.

"She's fine. Now go away."

"Give me that, Naruto." Shikamaru ordered and pulled the phone away from him. Naruto's whines were heard. "Don't you whine. You had your turn. Hey… Neji?"

"What's it now, Shikamaru…" Neji scratched his head.

"We got some bad news, man." Shikamaru muttered.

"HORRIBLE NEWS!" Naruto and Kiba said together.

"Can you please take me off speaker phone so I don't have to listen to those idiots scream?" Neji scratched at his ear this time. "No can do. We all have to tell you this."

"If it's not important, get back to your class. You guys are suppose to be in school."

"We ARE. We're in the BOYS bathroom trying to TELL you something WICKED important!" Kiba shouted.

"If you're skipping class to tell me something, using your phones when you're not suppose to, then don't scream, idiots. Now stop wasting my time."

"Alright, listen up. I'm only saying this once…" Shikamaru mumbled. "There are pictures of you pinning Tenten to the ground and kissing her. It's real bad. I don't know who did it. But there's pictures of you and her on the walls, and in everyone's lockers." Neji froze.

"Say that again?"

"I told you, I'm only saying this once-"

"I'LL REPEAT IT! GOD, NEJI. IT HAS A PICTURE OF YOU FORCEFULLY KISSING MS. SHIHO!!" Naruto shouted.

"Keep it down!" Neji heard a whack.

"Ow, Kiba!!" Naruto whined. Neji growled.

"I'm coming."

"Wait, you can't. You're suspended, remember?"

"Like hell, I care. You think I'm about to have pictures of me and Tenten all over the school?!"

"Well, they already are. And-" Shikamaru was interrupted.

"So it's TRUE?" Kiba asked.

"What…"

"That you were FORCEFULLY kissing her?!" Naruto shouted.

"I wasn't… forcefully kissing her." Neji blushed. "I.. Who got the stupid picture anyways?" Neji asked. There was a long pause until someone answered.

"We're not sure." Shikamaru responded. "Get to the school as fast as you can. We'll let you in through the boy's window."

"Keep it out of the principal's sight. Got it?" Neji ordered.

"Tough, man. They're all over the school." Kiba responded.

"Well, then I hope you can run." Neji was about to hang up when-

"I'll wait in the bathroom for you. Naruto and Kiba are going to get the pictures." Shikamaur responded.

"Good. See you in a bit." Neji slammed the phone and growled. _Stupid. It has to be Ino and Sakura._ Neji stormed to the room. "Tenten!" He shouted her name. Tenten stood.

"Wh-What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Come with me." He responded.

"What?"

"There are… pictures in school with me kissing you." Tenten's eyes widened.

"Oh… no…." Tenten muttered as her eyes widened.

"Don't worry. Naruto and Kiba are helping. Shikamaru's waiting for us. I need you to dress up as a boy though…" Tenten's eyes widened as she nearly gagged.

"And WHY?" She asked.

"If you're Ms. Shiho, then the boys will go goo-goo-ga-ga…. The girls will chase after you, and you know what? We will get in bigger trouble." Neji threw on a shirt as he threw Tenten a pair of long jeans and a big t-shirt. Neji ran out of the room as Tenten quickly changed. "Here." He threw her a hat. Tenten stuffed her long beautiful hair into the hat and smirked. "Even as a boy, you're beautiful. I swear to god, if you were really a boy looking that good, I think I would've gone gay for you." He smirked.

"Oh shut up." She slapped him. "That's gross and wrong sounding."

"Heh. Let's go." He grabbed her hand.

"Mr. Gay can let go of my hand now." Tenten smirked as Neji let go.

"Right." He responded as they ran to the school. "Through the boy's bathroom." Tenten's face flushed.

"N-No!!" She shouted.

"You're a boy, remember? Jeez." He mumbled. Tenten gulped.

"B-but what if another boy is there…." She whispered.

"I'll cover your eyes." He smirked. She nodded.

"O-Okay." Neji threw a rock at the window as it opened.

…**.**

"Neji?" Shikamaru peered out.

"Who else would it be?"

"… Who's the guy?"

"It's me." Tenten grinned.

"Ms. Shiho…"

"Just call me Ten- no… Um… call me… Jiro!" She smiled.

"You can't smile like that, dork." Neji lifted her up as they got through the window. Shikamaru flashed a picture at them as Neji and Tenten -ahem- Jiro's eyes popped out.

_This was recent._ Neji thought.

_Just.. Like now… like…. Today. Oh my gosh. Stupid stalkers! Must be fan girls._

_Must be fan boys._ Neji thought and growled. "You say they're all over?" Shikamaru nodded.

"**AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"**

"Ts-Tsunade…" Neji scratched his head.

"Oh my gosh, I know…" Sakura's voice.

"Good idea. Now Neji and Tenten will never come back to the school."

"… bitches…" Tenten muttered. Neji walked out of the boys room and glared down at them.

"Hi. I think we've met before. Who were you two again… oh yeah. The three little pigs. Oh wait. There's only two of you. Which one of you ate the third bitch?" Neji dragged them in and locked them.

"Oh… my gosh. This is the boy's bathroom. And… WOAH." Ino pointed to Tenten *cough* JIRO.

"Major hottie…" Sakura grinned. Tenten felt very, **very** uncomfortable.

"You two spread pictures of me and Tenten.." He growled.

"Uh…. Yeah!" Ino laughed nervously. Don't trifle with a mad Hyuga. "Um…"

"We… it wasn't us."

_Where'd Shikamaru go?_ Neji looked around until he saw feet in a stall. _Idiot. _Neji sighed. "I know it was you two. I heard you two out side the bathroom."

"Y-You're suppose to be suspended!" Ino glared at Neji.

"And you're suppose to be in jail. Stalker." Neji growled at her. "You too, Pink-head."

"Why are you even yelling at us?! Tenten's not even here! Ms. Shiho I meant. She left a long time ago! She left Konoha like, yesterday?" Sakura scratched her head.

"I'm right here, you idiots. And you two must be retarded…" Tenten pulled the cap off and threw it on the ground. "It's me."

"M-Ms. Shiho!!" They shouted.

"Enough with that. I'm just Tenten now… How dare you two go and take pictures of us…"

"Hey. It's all wrong! I mean, teacher and student relationship?" Ino stuck out her tongue.

"So? We're in love. What of it?" Neji growled at them.

"Pffft. A Hyuga in love? Oh that's funny." Sakura laughed.

"Wanna know what else is funny? Smashing those teeth of yours with a big bag of filled with your attitude.." Neji smirked. Sakura shut up immediately.

"Why do you keep doing this to us?" Tenten asked. "I mean, I've never done anything to you."

"You've taken BOYS away from girls, and boys all LIKE you while the girls are all JEALOUS of you! AND I MEAN, YOU DATED Sasuke Uchiha!!" Sakura shouted. "I mean, he's captain of the football team."

"He got expelled. You're looking at the captain now." Neji pointed to himself.

"Oh shut up."

"Why don't you take your own advice?" Neji asked. Ino growled.

"You can't keep us in this stupid boy's bathroom!!" She shouted. "It's unsanitary!"

"So?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"You two have to make an apology!" Tenten shouted.

"Never."

"Admit that you two took the picture of us."

"WE DID!" Sakura shouted.

"Now tell the whole school that it isn't us. That it was photoshopped." Tenten glared at them.

"Oh HELL no. that picture is PRECIOUS!" Ino sneered. "I mean, teacher and student MAKING OUT? Or should I say, STUDENT forcing TEACHER to make out?" She laughed.

"I'm going to break your teeth and rip out your-"

"Neji." Tenten looked at him. "You two have to stop this."

"Stop what?" They laughed.

"Oh please, Tenten. You just don't want stupid rumors to fly. But you know what? Rumors are out. Saying you two did IT in the school closet." Tenten's jaw dropped. "And guess what? WE started the rumor."

"There's nothing wrong with us dating!" Neji shouted in defense. "And you know what? Start as MANY rumors as you like!"

"Okay. See, Ino? We do have permission." Sakura grinned.

"Ah perfect. New rumor: Neji likes to push people around and force them to do what he wants. Including Tenten." Ino laughed.

"…" Neji growled.

"WE took the pictures. What are you going to do about it? No way are we saying that it was photoshopped." Sakura sneered.

"Yeah. Forget it. I'm sure Tsunade already saw the picture and you know what? I bet she's going to your house now. Not too mention, I hope you two are forever KICKED out of Konoha. So Sasuke can come back." Ino stuck out her tongue.

"If you want to keep that tongue, keep it in your mouth.." Neji threatened.

_I… can't do anything._ Tenten touched her forehead. _No matter what I do…. I can't… make them stop. Confronting them.. Isn't working. I can't. They won't listen to me, nor Neji… What can I do?_

"Oh. I was hoping you two would break up." Sakura rested her chin on her knees.

"What?" Neji glared at her.

"Well… why wouldn't you two? I mean… well, did you hear what Sasuke sent to her?"

"And you would know that… how, Ino?" Tenten asked. They were silent as they looked at each other. _Gotcha…._ Tenten smirked.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**WOW. This is my FAVORITE chapter. Not only does Neji have a sharp tongue, he can be uber romantic. :)**

**Okay. New options for next chapter:**

**1. Neji and Tenten leave Ino and Sakura to find Sasuke to seek the truth.**

**2. Ino and Sakura scream and Tsunade comes in to punish Neji and Tenten.**

**3. Neji and Tenten find out the truth and THEN seek Sasuke to confirm.**

**4. Neji beats up Ino and Sakura while Tenten tries to stop him.**

**5. Ino and Sakura apologize for all they've done and leave the couple alone. (horrible option. Don't pick. Lol.)**

**Please review. I'd love to hear what you guys thought about the chapter. Oh, and if you have any other ideas about the next chapter, feel free to share ideas with me. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Votes are up:**

**1. Neji and Tenten leave Ino and Sakura to find Sasuke to seek the truth.- 2**

**2. Ino and Sakura scream and Tsunade comes in to punish Neji and Tenten.- 0**

**3. Neji and Tenten find out the truth and THEN seek Sasuke to confirm.- 5**

**4. Neji beats up Ino and Sakura while Tenten tries to stop him.- 5**

**5. Ino and Sakura apologize for all they've done and leave the couple alone.- 1 ( -_-')**

**Okay. Since there was a tie for 3 and 4, I shall try to combine this chapter with both ideas!! ^^**

**Thank you to everyone who picked options. :) I thank: miamay tsuikia-kage no miamay, PurplePanda1010, Kimiko77, Mysterious-bluerose, pigorama, Princess of Storms, Rohain Tahquil, Chiryuu, nejiten, missy4eva and Shariki-Mirebu for reviewing on my previous chapter!! ^^**

**On with the story…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"How do you know what Sasuke sent me?" Tenten looked at Sakura and Ino angrily. "If you don't speak, I'll force it out." Tenten shouted angrily. Sakura and Ino remained silent.

"It's true." Ino murmured. "I heard you two… at his house the night before yesterday." Tenten's eyes widened as Neji looked at her. She growled angrily.

"It's not true. I was with Neji in the hospital." She clenched her fists. "I never… left his side."

"Oh really?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Tenten nodded.

"Am I hesitating?" She asked.

"No. Not at all.." Sakura mumbled. "But, listen to this…" Sakura pulled out a tape.

"…" Tenten's eyes narrowed. Neji backed away from the two girls.

"_**S-Sasuke-kun…"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"…_**. P-Please…"**_

"… _**Hm?"**_

"… That's your proof? That's nothing." Tenten shouted angrily and grabbed the tape from Sakura's hands as Neji grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him as his hurt eyes burned into hers.

"It's… enough proof for me.." Neji looked away.

"What… are you saying?" Tenten asked as his grip tightened around her wrist. She let out a small gasp.

"I promised, that I'd love you forever…" Neji whispered. "And I will keep that promise, but, I want you to do what you want. I want you to love who you want to love, be with who you want to be."

"No, wait a minute." Tenten's wrist was let go as bruises slowly formed from the tightness. "Neji, you… I told you I loved you. I want to be with you. And I want you alone. That tape means nothing! I told you before, that I was by your side… by your side the whole time.. I didn't go anywhere." She glared at him.

"…" Neji touched his forehead. "Dammit."

"That is the **truth**." Sakura looked at Tenten and Neji.

"It's a recording." Ino muttered. "It's true.." Neji shook his head slowly.

"This… is too much."

"Neji…" Tenten called his name softly and wrapped her arms around his torso. Ino and Sakura stood and backed away towards the door to bang into someone.

"Were you leaving?"

"Sh-Shikamaru-san!" Sakura called. "Y-You were here?" Shikamaru nodded.

"This has to stop you two." He glared at them. Ino bit her lip. "You were stalking people. And that's wrong." Shikamaru held up the photo in front of them. "This is so immature of you to spread these around the school. You will go and pick them all up and apologize. You will also tell Tsunade that these were fake. Understand?"

"And we have to listen to you, because?" Ino raised her eyebrow.

"Do you admit that you were stalking people?" They growled. "If you don't want to admit that, then I suggest that you lie and say that these photos were a fake." Shikamaru motioned Neji and Tenten to get out of the bathroom and to escape through the window.

"The truth, Ino… Sakura.." Tenten mumbled.

"… We did take the photo." Sakura muttered and looked away. Ino closed her eyes.

"I knew it." Tenten muttered coldly.

"Hmph. So what?" Tenten ignored her.

"The tape?"

"And this… tape…" Ino mumbled. "Was **real**." Tenten growled and unlatched herself from Neji.

"You two are bitc-!" Neji covered her mouth and held her back.

"Stop it." Neji picked her up and they got out through the window.

"So… what are you going to choose?" Shikamaru demanded. They smirked.

"None!!" Ino shouted.

"No. I'm afraid you're going to have to choose. And you better choose the right one." Shikamaru held up a tape.

"Wh-What's that?!" Ino pointed and shouted.

"Tape recorder." He clicked the button.

-

"… _We did take the photo."_

"_I knew it."_

"_Hmph. So what?"_

-

"Wh-What?!" Ino shouted. "You…."

"What are you planning to do with that?" Shikamaru shrugged. He opened the door. "Tsunade. I think these two have something to tell you." He held the tape up in his hands.

"… Ino.. Sakura.. What are you doing in the boys bathroom? Do you two know why there is a picture of Neji and Ms. Shiho?" She asked as she held the picture up to them.

"…" Ino looked away.

"It…" Sakura looked at the tape Shikamaru played with in his hands. "… was fake."

"We wanted to get Neji and Tenten into trouble." Ino responded. Shikamaru slowly crushed the tape in his hands as it shattered.

"SHIKAMARU!" Kiba shouted as he held a bag in his hands. Naruto ran after him as he too held a big bag in his hands.

"All the pictures." Naruto pointed. Shikamaru shut his eyes and nodded.

"You two. Come with me. We have lots to talk about." Tsunade pointed at Ino and Sakura. They walked past Shikamaur and smirking. He turned quickly.

"Something wrong?" Kiba threw down the photos.

"Where's Neji and Ms. Shiho?" Naruto looked around.

"They're not here. Let's burn these." They nodded.

**--**

"Neji! I swear I didn't do anything!" Tenten cried. "Please believe me!" Neji remained quiet.

"Don't talk to me right now." Neji let go of her and started walking faster.

"W-Wait!" Tenten ran after him.

"Can you just.. Give me some time?" Neji asked her quietly. Tenten shook her head.

"They didn't tell us the truth. It's not the truth!" Tenten shouted. Neji stopped.

"Then what should we do?" He asked quietly.

"I'm going to see Sasuke." Neji turned around sharply and growled at her. "If he made this rumor up, I'll make sure that-"

"Make sure what?" Neji asked. Tenten paused.

"I don't know. But, it's a rumor. And if he made this up in order to break us up, he's even more messed up than I thought he was." She turned and walked towards his house. Neji slowly trailed behind.

_Can… it be the truth? Did she really go with Sasuke? Or did she stay by my side? Why can't I just trust her?_ Neji shut his eyes.

"…." Tenten reached forward and touched the door bell. It buzzed and then stopped. "Hide." Neji moved and hid behind a tree. The door slowly opened and there stood Sasuke.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked quietly. Tenten looked away.

"I haven't seen you since you got expelled." She mumbled loudly.

"Yeah. I'm allowed to come back in like another 2 days. Anyways, I'm sorry for hurting your boyfriend and everything. I just can't help but admit that I was a little jealous that he could have you…" He muttered. Tenten nodded.

"It's fine. But, did you happen to start a rumor?" She asked. Sasuke paused and stared at her.

"Rumor?" Tenten nodded again.

"Yes. A rumor. About me having sex with you the day I brought Neji to the hospital. That night, I stayed with Neji in the hospital, never left his side… and yet, I received this text message." She held up her phone so Sasuke could see.

"Oh shit." Sasuke muttered.

"What does that mean, Sasuke?" Tenten demanded as she slammed her phone shut. She clenched her fists. "If you made this up, I'll never forgive you. We'll NEVER be friends…" Sasuke shook his head.

"I…. never sent you anything like that." Sasuke muttered quietly. "I mean-" He shoved his hand in his pocket and rummaged around, then went to his other pocket. "I lost my phone."

"You what?!" Tenten shouted at him. He cringed at the loudness and repeated.

"I lost my phone." He said a little louder. "I didn't have it for the past couple of days. I was hoping it was in this pants pocket." Tenten touched her forehead gently.

"If you didn't have your phone, then who would?" Sasuke shrugged.

"But, I'd never make a rumor about you… no matter how much I want you back right now…. I know that you belong to the Hyuga. I'd never do anything."

"Liar." Tenten muttered. "You broke his ribs… and fought him."

"I didn't mean to." Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the door. "I think my emotions were on a frenzy. I didn't know how to control them when you broke up with me. But, I do now… and it's time to let you go."

"I'll say…" Tenten muttered. "So it's inaccurate?"

"I never sent that text message, and I wasn't even here in Konoha that day." Sasuke glared at her. "I was visiting a college out of Konoha. I'd lost my phone a little before then too."

"Is there a chance someone stole it?" She asked. Sasuke paused.

"Who'd steal from Sasuke Uchiha?" He smirked. Tenten laughed gently and spoke.

"Well, who'd think Sasuke Uchiha would lose his own phone?" Tenten smirked.

"Touché. Just know that, if you need to talk to someone, you could always come here."

"Okay." Tenten smiled. "Thank you… I just… need to find out who sent that text message." Sasuke nodded.

"See you around." He shut the door slightly then whispered. "I think it might have been Sakura and Ino. Just a hunch." He mumbled. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Wh-Why?"

"Cause.. They're the ones that hate you right?" He mumbled. She paused. "Think about it." She blinked again and rubbed her forehead before smiling at him.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

'See ya." He muttered and shut the door fully. Tenten ran to the tree to find Neji missing.

"N-Neji? Wh-Where'd you go?" Tenten looked out on the streets to find no foot steps. "N-Neji?" She pulled out her phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Neji! Where'd you-"

"I'm sorry. But I'm not available right now. If it's urgent, please leave a message. Thanks." **Beep.** Tenten shut her phone and bit her lip. _Where.. Could you be?_ She heard a scream. "Ino?" Another scream. "S-Sakura."

"Stop!!" Tenten's heart started pounding.

_What's going on?_

"Neji! Stop! We're sorry!!" Tenten's heart stopped as she ran towards the screaming. She saw Neji standing over them, while the two girls huddled on the ground. "We're sorry!"

"Sorry for what.." He growled and pulled Sakura up by her collar. "What are you SORRY about?!"

"The pictures!" Sakura screamed. Ino had tear streaked all over her face.

"And?! What else?!"

"Getting Tenten fired from the school!" Tenten's ears perked but her eyes fixed on Neji's face.

"Anything else?!" Neji shouted at the girl. She shook her head as Neji dropped her harshly on the ground. "Tell me what else you two did before I give your face a complete make over!" Neji shouted angrily. His face… was completely different from the Neji face Tenten knew. His eyes were filled with anger, his face had the word pain written all over it, his face was flushed red, and his lips were colder than ever. Everything that came out of his mouth…. She just couldn't believe that it was Neji.

"We… We sent the text message!" Ino shouted. Neji Growled and brought up a fist to punch them when Tenten screamed.

"DON'T!" She cried and ran over and grabbed his hand. "Don't… hurt them anymore…" Neji stared at her.

"What are you saying?"

"Don't fight!!" Tenten shouted at him. He pulled away from her roughly and looked away.

"They… were trying to break us apart.." Neji muttered coldly.

"It doesn't mean you fight!" Tenten whispered. Neji let out a snarl.

"Stay out of this, Tenten!" Neji shouted. "I'm trying to save us!"

"Save us?! You're hurting me!" Tenten cried. "Everytime you hit someone, or hurt them… it hurts me inside to see you so violent, so please, Neji.. Please stop!!" Tenten clung to his arm. He pushed her away this time, her landing hard on her back.

"For their own selfish reasons, Tenten…. Tell them why you wanted us to break up." They were silent. "Tell them now!" Neji demanded. The girls nodded quickly.

"B-B-Because no boys ever looked at us anymore! They all looked at you! So if we broke you two up, then more boys would pay attention to us!!" Tenten shut her eyes and squeezed away the tears.

"That logic is absolutely…" Tenten paused and looked at Neji, then back at the two girls. "Get out of here. I don't want to see your faces ever again." She growled. They stood and quickly limped away. Tenten turned back to Neji and embraced him from the front. "Why… are you doing this?" He let out another snarl.

"I hate it. I hate this so much." He muttered coldly. "I hate…. How people keep trying to separate us. I can't… stand it."

"But, I'm right here, Neji. I don't care if they try to separate us, cause they won't ever. I'm devoted to you, forever Neji. I'll never cheat on anyone when I'm with you, and I promise I'll never love anyone else…" His veins froze.

_K-Kari?_

"_**Kari. How do I know you won't cheat on me? How do I know that I can trust you?" Neji mumbled to Kari. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.**_

"… _**I'm devoted to you, forever Neji. I'll never cheat on anyone when I'm with you, and I promise I'll never love anyone else…" Neji hugged her back.**_

"Neji, please. Don't fight.." She stood and wiped a smear of blood on his lips. He leaned forward and kissed her hard. Forcing himself onto her, he pushed into her lower back as she arched. "N-Neji.." She moaned his name.

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled. "I love you…"

"… Neji…" Tenten muttered his name and kissed him back until she felt a name rub off from his lips onto hers.

"I keep thinking about Kari…" Neji muttered. Tenten shot away from Neji's lips but he held her head there. He pulled away slightly and blinked. "Not because I love Kari. Because you are so different from her. She said that to me one time as well…"

"…" Tenten looked down.

"But… I always… told her to leave me alone. And she did. I fought, and fought… Tenten… You… tried to stop me… you kept on trying…" A tear slipped down his face.

"… Neji. I'd never leave you all by yourself. I'd help you with everything."

"There's the difference between you and Kari." Neji muttered. "I'm sorry… for leaving you back there with Sasuke, and throwing you aside… The truth is, I was so angry."

"Angry?" Tenten rested her lips on his neck.

"So angry.. At the fact that nobody liked us together, and would try to do anything to break us apart…"

"What's… the difference between me and Kari?" Tenten asked.

"…"

"Neji?"

"**Determination."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Um… Yes, Neji did KINDA beat up Sakura and Ino, but, I couldn't really imagine Neji seriously beating them to a pulp. .**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**New options for the next chapter:**

**1. Tenten and Neji run away. Tenten goes to a new school and starts to teach, and the boys REALLY hit on her. Neji gets jealous.**

**2. They face their problems there. Sasuke becomes a friend to Neji, and Ino and Sakura stop being mean to Tenten. Tenten gets accepted as the teacher in the school again.**

**3. Time passes, and they are both in different colleges. They haven't seen each other for 4 years. They come back, and they find out that Ino and Sakura are both very different people.**

**4. They visit Kari's grave and pay their respects. Neji lets go of everything and leaves with Tenten off to another place to live. They finish their high school there then come back to Konoha.**

**I personally like number 1, but, it's your opinions everyone. If you want to read about one of these ideas next, then review. :D oh, and please do review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**------------------------------**

**A/N: Hi everyone!! I was SUPER DUPER happy with the reviews I got on the previous chapter!!!!**

**OPTIONS:**

**1. Tenten and Neji run away. Tenten goes to a new school and starts to teach, and the boys REALLY hit on her. Neji gets jealous.**

**2. They face their problems there. Sasuke becomes a friend to Neji, and Ino and Sakura stop being mean to Tenten. Tenten gets accepted as the teacher in the school again.**

**3. Time passes, and they are both in different colleges. They haven't seen each other for 4 years. They come back, and they find out that Ino and Sakura are both very different people.**

**4. They visit Kari's grave and pay their respects. Neji lets go of everything and leaves with Tenten off to another place to live. They finish their high school there then come back to Konoha.**

**1.- 10 votes**

**2.- 2 votes**

**3.- 6 votes**

**4.- 4 votes**

**NUMBER ONE IS THE WINNER!! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. And I'm sorry if you didn't get your pick. L**

**On with the chapter!**

**-------------------------------------**

"… Um… Thanks?" Tenten scratched her head.

"Let's run away." Neji laid down on the grass and shut his eyes. Tenten stared at him.

"What?"

"Together…" Neji whispered. "Please…" Tenten shut her eyes and sat down.

"Um…" Tenten blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Um…."

"Don't you want to run away with me?" Neji smirked and touched Tenten's lips gently. She pulled and looked away. "Something the matter, Tenten?" She bit her lip.

"… It's not like that…" Tenten muttered.

"What… am I not good looking any more, Tenten?" Neji raised an eyebrow and worriedly looked up at the sky. "Is that it, Tenten? Because.. I compared you to Kari. Are you angry at me?"

"…. No." Tenten rubbed her forehead. "I'm thinking… I'm thinking." Neji smirked.

"Ah. So can't think when looking at me?" Neji put his thumb on her chin and licked his lips. "Hm?" Tenten blushed brightly.

"N-No! No, I can't!!" Tenten pulled away. "Argh!! You can't just ask me in the middle of the blue to run away with you!!"

"If we ran away together…. Alone…" Neji looked away as a slight blush crept on his face.

"Alright."

"Hm?" Neji looked at her. "Alright?"

"Yeah!" Tenten placed her hands behind her head and grinned. "I'll run away with you! One condition though!"

"…" Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"I get to continue being a teacher, alright?" Tenten grinned at him. Neji scratched his head.

"Fine, fine. One condition…" Neji held up his finger at Tenten and shut one eye. "You teach **just** girls."

"… Hm? Just girls? Why?" Tenten asked.

"Do I need to explain everything to you, Miss. Shiho?" Neji curled his upper lip and smirked. He shook his finger at her. "Why would you want to teach in a room full of boys anyways?" He waved at her. "Boring."

"… You scared someone's going to take advantage of me?" Tenten asked and grinned at him and rolled on her stomach. "Hm, hm?" Neji spat and looked away.

"As if. I'm just worried that you might make a fool of your self. Then I wouldn't be able to live it down." Neji sighed.

"Y-You really think that?" Tenten pouted at him. Neji turned over to her and blushed.

"… Of course not." Neji flicked her forehead and grinned at her.

"Hmph." Tenten shut her eyes and crossed her arms. "You're so mean, Neji." He leaned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know I'm just playing, Tenten…"

"Hmph." She stood. "I have to go pack."

"… We're leaving now?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Tenten responded. "But, I want to say bye to Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba." Tenten pointed towards Neji. "Meet back here in an hour."

"Y-You can pack in an hour?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded and grinned. "Are you telling your mom and dad?" Tenten looked down and shook her head.

"… No." Tenten ran away as a tear landed on Neji's face.

"… Why are we even doing this…" Neji whispered. He sighed. "Right. Cause everyone hates us here…"

**-An hour later- Tenten's POV-**

"… Let's not say good bye to Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba." Neji threw my backpack over his back as we walked out of my house. "Plus, you weren't suppose to be here. I was suppose to meet you over there."

"Whatever." Neji muttered.

"The gang wouldn't let us leave… right?"

"True." Neji looked away. "Hey. I think we should say bye to Sasuke." I stared at him.

"…. Why?" I blinked and scratched my head. "I think we should just go."

"Tenten. He's gonna be the one to notice you're not at school." He pulled me over and rang his door bell.

"Tenten, and… Neji. What's going on?" he asked. I looked down.

"Sasuke. Me and Neji are going away for a bit…"

"Away?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "What for?"

"… We're not wanted here. We can't go to the school… There's nothing more in Konoha we can do." Neji rubbed the back of his neck. I nodded and smiled gently.

"Out of everyone in Konoha, Neji decided it should be you, who gets to know that we're leaving."

"That makes me feel better." Sasuke shot a sarcastic bullet at Neji.

"Look, man-" Neji held up a fist.

"No…" I pushed him back gently. "Look, Sasuke… Please, understand. We trust you. We'll keep in contact somehow."

"So you're not even saying bye to Naruto?" Sasuke asked. I looked down and shook my head.

"No." I whispered. "Oh. Sakura and Ino have your phone. It was them who made that nasty text message." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I thought it was them. Well, you two get going."

"Take care of the foot ball team." Sasuke held out his hand. "Take care of her… and yourself of course." Neji stared at it and shook his hand with Sasuke.

"You're not going to stop us, are you?" I asked. He shook his head. "Great." I lunged and hugged him.

"Aw. I'm gonna miss somebody to hug."

"Oh please." I pulled away as Neji tugged on my arm. "Go hug Naruto!!" I grinned. He smirked.

"Right…"

…**. Bringgg Bringgg Bringggg….**

"Hi." Neji spoke in.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Naruto screamed into the phone.

"I…" Neji started. "On the bus."

"WHERE?!" Kiba shouted.

"Somewhere away from Konoha." He whispered.

"As I thought."

"Sh-Shikamaru…" Neji muttered. "As expected from someone like you…"

"Why are you running away?"

"I'm not explaining it to you. Just understand, that-"

"MS. SHIHO IS WITH YOU?!" Kiba shouted.

"Yeah."

"YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY WITH HER?!"

"Can you stop screaming, Kiba?" Neji asked.

"Sorry. I mean, I can't believe you two are getting married to soon. Am I invited to your wedding?!" I blushed as I heard the word 'wedding'. I immediately looked away and blushed. Neji raised an eyebrow and shouted into the phone.

"Of course not!!" Neji shouted flustered. "We're gonna finish our junior and senior year in another school!!"

"Okay.." Naruto started. "Why didn't you say bye to us?"

"… You'd never let us leave." Neji responded. He heard absolute silence.

"DAMN RIGHT!" The three of them shouted.

"Gotta go. Talk to you later." Neji quickly hung up without hearing their pleas. He turned off his phone and looked at Tenten. "Um. About them saying the wedding thing.."

"Hah.. It's fine. I mean… we're thinking a little ahead, right?" I bit my lip. He nodded and was about to speak, when he looked out the window. There stood none other than Tenten's mom.

"Oh no…." I whispered and looked down. The bus they were on started to move as they heard Tenten's mom shout.

"Tenten-chan!!! Please, come back!!" I climbed over Neji and looked out the window.

"Mom!" I called to her.

"Come back, Tenten-chan!!" She called and ran after the bus. I looked away as tears fled.

"I'm sorry…. I'm sorry." I stuck my head in and shut the window. I sat back down in my seat.

"Hey, Tenten?" Neji touched my hand gently. I immediately curled up and leaned against his arm.

"I don't want to hurt her…. Or father. Or anyone." He wrapped his arm around me and sighed.

"Are we ever planning to come back?" He asked. I looked down.

"Maybe. Would you mind if we didn't?" I asked him. He paused and smirked.

"I have no one to go back to…"

"Not even Shikamaru, or Kiba, or Naru-" My lips were caught by his.

"As long as I have you, you're all I need to move on in life." He had on such a serious face I couldn't help but laugh.

"Corny…" I muttered.

"Corny but I was serious.." He glared at me and looked away huffing. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Now… Don't take it personally, but, you're very cute when you're corny." I stuck my tongue at him as he leaned forwards. The bus stopped and I was jerked out of my seat and into Neji's lap.

"That made things more convenient…" Neji smirked and brought my head to his.

"Are you two making love?" I broke away from Neji immediately to find a girl around 11 or 12 sitting in my seat. I flushed brightly and looked at Neji. His face as brighter than the freaking red chair he was sitting on. "How far have you two gone?" I felt absolutely violated. But, I didn't yell at the girl. I quickly turn and hid my face. Neji raised his eyebrow at the girl.

"It's none of your business, girl. Go to your mother." Neji stared at her. She grinned.

"Ah. So you've gone pretty far, huh? Kinda comfortable with it arencha? I mean, doing it on the bus? Hah. I bet you could be doing it in the middle of the streets. THAT would be funny."

"G-Get lost, kid." Neji blushed.

"Don't be mean to kids!!" She shouted and burst into tears. Then, came a big man. And when I said big man, I meant **big **man. Enough emphasis for you? What? Don't you get it? **big** man. Still don't get it? Lemme make it simple than, **BIG MAN.** Got that? A **6 foot fat chum bag with an ugly look on his face.**

"Um. Hi?" I turned and stared at him, still sitting on Neji's lap.

"DISTURBING CHILDREN!!" The BIG man shouted as he pried me off from Neji's lap. "Stop GRINDING with each other!!" My face turned a shade of purple as Neji's face brightened again.

"WE'RE NOT!" We both shouted.

"Don't expose your passion in front of my innocent daughter!"

"INNOCENT DAUGHTER?!" I shouted. "INNOCENT DAUGHTER MY ASS!!" I screamed.

"Yeah. She's not very innocent…" Neji muttered and looked away.

"So have you guys ever touched eac-" The girl started.

"SHUT UP!!!!" I screamed and covered my ears blushing brightly.

"Y-You guys are sick." The bus stopped as Neji grabbed my hand.

"Save holding hands when she's pregnant!!!" The man shouted. I felt like fainting from embarrassment. He let go of my hand immediately and trudged off the bus. I dragged my backpack along with me as I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. The bus took off. He turned to me and shook his head.

"Stupid people. Always meddling in other's businesses…" Neji picked up my backpack. "You don't mind if I hold your hand, right?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You're holding my heart after all aren't you? I think I can trust you with my hand." I smiled at him.

"Well, here's the school. We're in the same dorm room so don't you worry." I nodded.

…**..**

"Right this way, Ms. Shiho." The lady opened the room for Neji and I. She opened the door. "A student will be joining this class, and a new teacher will be teaching you bunch of hooligans. Right this way." I smiled.

"Hi. I'm Ms. Tenten Shiho. I'm also a junior, but, I am teaching your class." I looked at Neji. "This is Neji Hyuga. He will be joining your classes." I opened my eyes to find a bunch of drooling teenagers. Drooling boys. I thought Neji requested a GIRL class.

"Wow. She's hot…" Someone muttered.

"I'd like to -censored-."

"Sexy mama…" I sighed and looked at Neji who simply glared at all the boys especially the one who was censored off. I grinned at him while he shook his head and spat.

"I'm Neji Hyuga. Keep your eyes off my girlfriend." They all gasped and stared at him.

"He's…"

"The boyfriend?"

"Back off, bastards!" Neji shouted. I sighed.

_Jealousy. Here we go again…_ "Calm down, Neji…" I whispered to him. He spat and walked to his seat.

……**.**

"Alright. So today, I was just kinda thinking that we'd might get to know each other as teacher and students and such. Cause I'll also be in your classes, not as a teacher, but as a student and classmate. So, you, over there, what's your name, and hobby?" I smiled and leaned on my desk. It went by smoothly. Except for the last boy… Sato Kurano? Looked like Neji wanted to tear off his head.

"I'm Sato." He stood and slowly walked towards the front of the room. He leaned on the desk and stared at me. "I think you're beautiful. My hobby is making lov-" Neji slammed his desk hard and stood. "with girls like…. You…." He stopped talking and smirked at Neji who simply glared at him.

"Back off….." Neji growled protectively. He smirked.

"Alright! Class is dismissed early!!!" I shouted. He quickly scurried out as I banged my head on the desk. Neji was the last to leave when he walked up to the desk and kneeled next to me.

"Hey…. I'm sorry about you know…" Neji started and took my hands. I looked at him. "I didn't mean to shout…" I shook my head and smiled at him. "I was… um…" Neji started and scratched his head. "Jea-Jealou-…" Neji shut his eyes and turned away from me. "Jealous and too over protective. I apologize." I sighed.

"It's fine. I think it's cute when you're over protective. And it's nice of you to be jealous of others. But, you shouldn't be." I stood and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Remember, I'm all yours…" Neji grabbed her hand and kissed her gently.

"And I'm yours." Neji whispered. "Let's go to science." I nodded and took his hand as we made our way to the science room.

…**..**

"WHAT IN ALL HELLS IS GOING ON AROUND HER?!!" Neji shouted as the room was… filled with hormones, bloody noses, googly love eyes, and an angry Neji… along with… me and a teacher?

"That's a hot chick." Oh yeah. Neji would be breaking some jaws today.

"I want to look at her… all night." Neji would be blinding some people today.

"I just want to -censored- her." Ah.. Yes. And Neji would be disabling some young men from ever reproducing. How lovely.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hee hee. Sorry that it took so long. A lot of school work and tests. :D but, hopefully this chapter was worth it.**

**NEW IDEAS:**

**1. Sato starts to hit on Tenten. Neji finds Sato trying to kiss Tenten.**

**2. Neji blinds some people, disables them, and break some jaws!**

**3. When going to history, the whole class is girls, and it's time for Tenten to get jealous.**

**Sorry for the small amount of choices this time. But, I'm trying to narrow down and see what people REALLY want. :D**

**Please review. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hello! :) I'm in a really happy mood. I got SO many reviews! Thank you so much!!! Please keep reviewing if you have. And because you all reviewed, this chapter will be SUPER cute. :D Although, there will be a twist in the end.. But, it's necessary. Anyways…. Choices last time were:**

**1. Sato starts to hit on Tenten. Neji finds Sato trying to kiss Tenten.**

**2. Neji blinds some people, disables them, and break some jaws!**

**3. When going to history, the whole class is girls, and it's time for Tenten to get jealous.**

**And I tallied up the votes. ^^**

**1. 10 votes.**

**2. 6 votes.**

**3. 8 votes.**

**So this chapter will be all about 1. -^^-**

**Enjoy!!**

**--------------------------------------**

"What the hell is wrong wit this school?" Neji muttered as I looked around. Yeah, not a single girl except for me. Oh and of course, the ugly teacher who was teaching it. But then again… she was kinda old. So, can she not count? "God dammit. Why are there so many-"

"Neji Hyuga, and Tenten Shiho I presume?" The teacher started. I scratched my head and tried to speak but she put out a hand. "Neji Hyuga up at front seat, Tenten Shiho in the back next to that boy."

"Eh?" I looked in the back to see, oh. What a coincidence. Sato… Neji growled.

"Why the hell is she all the way back there?! She has eye sight problems! Let her sit here! I'll sit in the back."

"Young man. Fighting with the teachers on the very first day is not a good idea.." She glared at him. Neji flinched before he flung his bag on the floor and slouched at his desk, throwing his feet up.

"Um, excuse me.." I mumbled quietly and walked past the sea of males.

"Wow. What an ass…" I heard them mutter as I sighed.

"Sexay… I wonder if she's got a boyfriend."

"If not, I'd take her."

"No me."

"I'd do it. Her lips, and virginity."

"I'd take the V word." I blushed vigorously as I looked back to see Neji staring at me hard.

"Um. Please, don't say those kinds of things. I have a boyfriend.…" I muttered and played with my hair nervously. I sat down at the desk next to Sato.

"Hey hot stuff. I think god likes me and you together."

"Sato, watch it…" I glared at him. "I have a boyfriend, and he'll pummel you if you made a move."

"He can't see back here…" He touched my chin as I slapped his hand.

"Don't touch me…"

"Ooh. Sensitive…"

"Yeah. That's something you don't have." I glared at him. "Leave me alone." He placed his hand on my shoulder as I brushed him off. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"….." I looked to the front and sighed. _Just ignore him._ Suddenly, I felt something touch my leg. I looked to see it was his hand stroking my leg. "What the fuc-!!" I jumped up and knocked all the binders down. "Look here, you!!!" I growled at him. "Touch me again, and I swear I will-"

_Touched… her?_ Neji kicked his feet off the desk and knocked the desk over. Everyone stared at Neji.

"Hey… Get back in your seats. Pick up your stuff Neji Hyuga."

"Shut up, hag." The teacher stared at him as she was about to speak when- "Sato…" He growled as he stared at me and him in the back of the room.

"Ah. Neji…. Uh… fyuga?" Oh that's it. Neji popped as he clenched his fists and walked towards them. The sea of desks parted.

"Hey… it's Moses…" One of them joked. Neji stared at him.

"Wanna see Moses?" Neji cracked his knuckles. "I'll spread the sea of blood.. Give me your nose…" He growled angrily. Oh yeah. When he starts to threaten, best stay out of his way.

"Neji…" I mumbled his name. "Just-"

"No way…" He muttered and grabbed Sato by the collar. "Back off. Alright?!" He growled. "Bastard…" He threw Sato to the ground.

_Sasuke…_ I thought as a flashback came back. The way Sasuke nearly broke Neji's ribs… because he was trying to keep me for himself. Don't become like him, Neji… "It's fine. Neji, I forgive him."

"I don't. He can't touch you like that. He just can't…" _Cause… I haven't._ Neji clenched his fists and turned to the rest of the class. "Get out of my way." Yes, the oh so great Moses once again parted the sea of boys. He looked at the teacher and glared hard at her until she flinched and moved away from him. "Curse this place." He kicked his desk as it rammed into the wall.

"Neji!" I shouted his name. I ran out the door after him. "Neji, come on!!" I shouted and kept running. "Neji!" I shouted and kept running after him. "Please, just wait! Come on!" He ran back to our room and locked me out. I mean, come on.."

"Get back to class." I shook my head.

"I can't. I already have all our stuff. The teacher wasn't very happy. I mean, it was out first class with her." Neji ripped out a growl and then it changed into a groan.

"Neji?" I called to him. He was silent.

"Tenten… can you just… let me be for a bit?" I narrowed my eyes and glared at the door.

"Let me in now. Come on. You're acting like such a baby! Who cares if he touched me? It's not like he touched me anywhere bad! And, I'm not a child! I can protect myself. I don't need you to!" I shouted angrily that he was getting so upset. The door opened as I was pulled in. The room was dark…. Pitch black. "Neji?"

"So you're not a child anymore, huh?"

"No! I'm almost an adult!" I shouted.

"You can protect yourself?" I didn't like where this was heading, but I gulped and nodded.

"Yes."

"Oh. Then I guess you don't need me to protect you.."

"No. You can protect me too, just not to the extreme."

"Who do you want me to protect you from?"

"Everyone who wants me.." I muttered.

"I'm not sure I can do that.. After all…" My eyes widened as it adjusted to the dark. Neji stood right in front of me. "Who's going to protect you from me?"

"What? I don't-" I was shoved onto the bed. I gasped as I felt a body crushing mine. "N-Neji?!"

"Tenten…" He mumbled.

"N-No…" I stuttered. "Neji… What are you-"

"I have my needs Tenten. You, standing up there in the classroom… dammit. You don't know how much I just wanted to.." He let out a groan. I bit my lip and shut my eyes.

_What's going on?_ Cold sweat trickled down my spine as I shivered.

"You cold? How about I warm you up?" I blushed brightly and bit my lip. "Save the biting to me, Tenten Shiho." All of a sudden, I felt a pair of lips on mine.

"Kiss me back…" He mumbled against my lip. I obeyed and started kissing him.

"Neji… I have to get to class… I'll miss-"

"Sh…" He whispered. "Don't worry."

"N-Neji…" I mumbled and pushed him away. "Neji. I'm not doing this with you."

"Why not?" He asked confused as he sat on the bed, leaning on his hands.

"B-Because… I just…" I touched my forehead and leaned against the wall. "I just can't, okay?"

"… Okay." He mumbled back and picked up his books. "Sorry. Hormone rage?" He turned on the light and I smiled.

"That's understandable."

"Hm." He mumbled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Neji… Maybe we should just skip and go to the next class." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're gonna skip?" Neji asked. I paused and nodded.

"Y-Yeah. You don't have to though." I mumbled.

"It's fine. What's your next class?" He asked. I blinked and looked at my notebook.

"Er, health." He made a face at me as I stuck my tongue at him.

"Health sucks, Tenten." He muttered. "Sucks even more that we're in different classes."

"Yeah…" I mumbled. "It's okay. We have the class after that together, right?"

"If you have gym, then yes." Neji muttered and rubbed his forehead.

"Yep!" I grinned.

"This isn't an all guy's school. But then again, I question, why are you always in the male gender class?" I shrugged. "Your health class better not be all boys…" He glared at me.

"I don't know." I muttered and sighed. "It's okay. I can make guy friends."

"But those guy friends don't want to be friends with you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What does that mean? I'm perfectly lovable…"

"That's the problem…" Neji mumbled. "They don't want to be your friend. They want to be something more…"

"… Oh."

"Believe me. I'll permanently make them so they can't reproduce someday if they touch you again." Neji growled and clenched his fists. I stood and touched his hand.

"It's okay. Don't worry. Only you can touch me… alright?" I smiled at him. He loosened and turned to me.

"Tenten?"

"Yeah?" He hugged me tightly.

"I just got so angry…" Neji muttered. "That they wanted to… do stuff to you." I smiled.

"No worries, Neji. I'm yours."

"All mine?" Neji asked. I grinned and clung to his shirt.

"Everything."

"Does that include your virginity? Or did Sasuke already take that?" I pulled out of the hug.

"Hey…" I glared at him as he kissed my forehead.

"Kidding." He mumbled and smirked.

"You had better be. And no, Sasuke didn't take my virginity, stupid." I mumbled and sighed as I picked up my stuff and threw him his books. "I gotta get to health. See you in gym."

"Yeah." He mumbled.

**-Health-**

_Dang it. Neji… He almost acted like he wanted to do it with me… But I stopped him. Was that a bad choice?_ I entered the health class. Yes, finally there was a girl. "Hi! I'm Tenten Shiho. What's your-"

"Don't talk to me… freak."

"…Um. What's your name?" I asked. She glared at me. Damn.

"Don't talk to me." She stood and walked off. That is what we call a bitch on a stick.

"Bitch." I muttered as she spun and glared at me. She was YAY tall, like, up there! She had blonde hair, kinda like Ino in a way. She wore a short skirt: ew. And a tube top: Super ew.

"Excuse me?" She glared at me.

"Did someone say something?" I looked around and shrugged. I walked and sat down.

"Hey, baby." I turned over to see a boy that looked a lot like Neji.

"Um hi." I smiled slightly and blushed. Neji never really called me 'baby'.

"I'm Jiro."

"Hi. I'm Tenten." I smiled slightly.

"Nice to meet you. Do you have a boyfriend by any chance?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. "And-"

"And you would happen to be MY boyfriend!" The girl ran over and shrieked as she grabbed his arm.

"Calm down, Kana." He glared at her. "I'm just trying to be friendly."

"… Too friendly."

"Hey there, hot stuff." I sighed and turned around to see Sato.

"SATO!" I screamed and jumped out of my seat.

"Sit down. Health will start now." I picked up my stuff and ran to the other side of the room. He smirked at me.

"Mr. Sato…." The teacher started. "Ahem. Now, let's start class with the topic of sex." I banged my head on the table. "Ms. Tenten?"

"Ah. Excuse me. I think I have to go puke…" I remarked and covered my mouth as I tried to escape this horror.

"Nope. I'm sorry. There's a sink over there."

"You have a sink in here?" I asked.

'Of course. You think you're the only student who barfs?" He laughed.

_Nutty teacher._ I thought as I sat down.

**-Class over-**

_Run, run, run, run!_ I sped out of the classroom. But not fast enough. I was pulled aside by Sato.

"What the hell, leave me alone!" I shouted, but he dragged me and pulled me by my arm.

"Tenten Shiho. You are the prettiest girl in the world. Please, ditch Neji Hyuga and come with me.." He whispered.

"No." I muttered and glared at him. He leaned in to kiss me as I swerved. "Back off!!" I screamed.

…**.**

"…" _Tenten?_ Neji thought as his head shot up.

"Mr. Hyuga. Is something the matter?"

"Yeah. I think the sky is falling." Neji muttered.

"WHAT?!" The teacher shouted. All the students ran to the window.

_Idiots._ Neji ran out the door to hear Tenten screaming. "Tenten!"

"Neji…" I mumbled. "Get off! Get off!" I screamed as I kicked him. He pinned me to the ground and mashed his lips into mine. "No no no!" I tried to push him off. "Get off! Get off!!!" _Neji.. Neji!_

"Stop moving…" Neji swerved to see him kissing me. He froze.

"Tenten?" He mumbled as he growled angrily. Sato looked up.

"Neji!" I screamed his name. Sato quickly stood as Neji rolled up his sleeves.

"Bastard. I told you to stay away from her." Neji walked over and helped me up. "Sato.." He looked over as Neji slugged him. Sato landed hardly on the ground as he rubbed his chin.

"What the hell.." Neji glared at him.

"That's what you get for kissing my girlfriend. If she wasn't here, I'd beat you to a pulp.." Neji grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the room again.

_Dammit. I didn't see him coming._ Sato thought as he rubbed his mouth.

**-The room-**

"Wait, Neji…" I mumbled as he pulled me into the room.

"How could you…" He whispered.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Kiss…. Him."

"I didn't!" I shouted quickly. "Neji, come on! You know I'd never kiss him!! Cause I'm with you!"

"Is that it?" He asked.

"… What do you mean?" He quickly looked away.

"Tenten…" He muttered. "How could you leave yourself open like that?"

"I just-" He interrupted me as he kissed me hard, pushing me to the bed…. Again. "Neji-"

"I don't want anyone touching you, besides me, no one kissing you besides me, no one looking at you besides me… no one talking to you besides me…" He glared hard. I looked away.

"I'm sorry…."

"You're all mine…" Neji growled as he claimed my lips again.

"Neji… are you jealous?" I asked. He was silent.

"Yeah…" He muttered. "I mean… I don't touch you anywhere, cause I'm afraid you'll-" I kissed him gently.

"It's okay." I mumbled. "I love you.." I whispered against his jaw and kissed him.

_Tenten…_ He thought as he kissed me.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Alright. It didn't go according as planned… I planned Neji to break up with Tenten because he sees Sato kissing her, but, Neji's a very forgiving guy. Let's leave it at that. And… it seems like Neji wants to do 'it' with Tenten. O.o OH MY.**

**1. Tenten talks to Sato and he tries to take advantage of her. Neji sees this, and thinks Tenten's cheating on him.**

**2. Tenten acts all nervous around Neji because she doesn't know what to say about them committing to each other.**

**3. Neji and Tenten go to gym late and is forced to do something embarrassing because the gym teacher's a perv. **

**Choose away. :) I loved the reviews for last chapter. It made me see what you all really want in this fanfic. :D you guys are participating in helping me write, so…. Thank you!!!**

**Bye bye!**

**P.S. if you like Nejiten and the book Twilight, read my other fanfic: ** **I hate vampires, and that includes you Neji Hyuga!**


	17. Chapter 17

**------------------------------------------**

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews ^^ Now, the choices for this chapter was:**

**1. Tenten talks to Sato and he tries to take advantage of her. Neji sees this, and thinks Tenten's cheating on him.**

**2. Tenten acts all nervous around Neji because she doesn't know what to say about them committing to each other.**

**3. Neji and Tenten go to gym late and is forced to do something embarrassing because the gym teacher's a perv. **

**And the results are-**

**1. 3 votes.**

**2. 1 vote.**

**3. 10 votes.**

**So this chapter will be based on number 3. And a little bit of something else… Thanks for the review and enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------

"Should we head to class now?" I asked him quietly. He paused.

"I don't… want to." He whispered and rustled his hair slightly.

"Come. We don't want to leave a bad impression." I smiled at him as he scoffed.

"I don't care what they think of me." He retorted and looked at me carefully. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"That's Neji for you. You really haven't changed from the last time I met you." I grinned. "You're still as emo as ever…" He glared at me as I laughed.

"If I was emo, then I wouldn't have feelings for anybody… But, I happen to love you very much." He whispered in my ear. I giggled. He glared at me again. "Do you not accept my feelings, Tenten?" I paused and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Of course I do!" I rubbed my nose against his. "Let's go to class…. Alright?" I amiled at him gently. "The bell will ring, and then we'll be late. We don't want to be late.."

"Right." Neji remarked. "I rather be late."

"But, if we're late, we could get punished. So let's go to class-" The bell rang.

"Oh shit." Neji grabbed my hand as he ran to the gym.

…

"You two wouldn't happen to be Neji Hyuga and Tenten Shiho… would you?" The man asked.

"Yeah…" Neji muttered.

"WOAH! Majoy HOTTIE!" The man grinned.

"… Are you gay by any chance?" I asked quietly.

"I was talking about you, Tenten."

"Eh?!" Neji stood in front of me.

"Pedophile much?" Neji asked sarcastically. "You're those people who I really can not stand." Neji glared at him intently. "Stay away from her.." He growled protectively.

"HAHAHA." He laughed insanely. "You must be the boyfriend! Well, well. You're talking to the gym teacher here! Everyone's already gone outside to exercise. It's just you two, and me." He pointed and grinned.

"He's…a lunatic." I whispered. Neji nodded.

"Anyways… My name's Jiriaya!" **(Surprise, surprise..)** "I am your gym teacher! And you know….. I'm not totally perverted as you guys think I am!!"

"… What an annoying person."

"I'm the teacher! And what I say, goes!! And I say you two should be punished for being late to class!!!" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks. Punished for being late doesn't work for me." He muttered.

"Ah. Then your girlfriend can-"

"Leave her out of this. She's a teacher too."

"Ooh ooh!" Jiraiya clapped his hands. "This will make your punishment more fitting, and more exciting!!" He ran to the closet.

"Run for it!" Neji shouted as we started to run when we found out the door was locked.

"Oh **-censored-**!!" I shouted loudly. Neji stared at me, his eyes wide.

"Calm yourself. Jeez." He muttered.

"Just come over here you two…" Jiriaya sighed and looked away. We walked slowly towards him… "Now, Neji. When Tenten pushes you back, sit on the chair. Alright?"

"Whatever." He muttered. "What does this have to do with gym anyways?" Neji asked angrily.

"It's gym class! And what does gym relate to? FITNESS. And in order to stay healthy, we all have to stay out of sexual activities." Jiriaya stated. Neji's eyes twitched.

"Wait. You think we're late because we were-" I stared at Neji, blushing. Nej shook his head.

'You're a sicko." Neji retorted but he listened anyways.

"So… here's how we do it! Tenten, you will grind-"

"NO!" I screamed loudly.

"Let me finish before you scream, alright?" I glared at Neji. I mean, it was his fault we were late… 'Then, you push Neji backwards and lap dance!!!" He cheered. Neji blushed brightly.

"No."

"If you don't, then, you both will have detention, and will be separated as room mates."

"You're such a perv." I glared at him.

"Don't do it…"

I don't want to be separated from you…. I thought as I walked to Neji and started.

"WHAT THE FUC-" Neji started as his body started to shake. You could hear Jiriaya's laugh and giggles from the side where he sat and watched. "Tenten, don't!"

"He's going to separate us. Just enjoy it." I smirked and looked at his face.

**-Neji's POV-**

God dammit. I never thought of her doing this before. Worse yet, she's a teacher. My reputation is ruined. But then again, I think I already ruined it when the desk went flying across the room. Oh shit. Buddy over here.. Is going a little… -groan-

"You like that don't you?" Tenten grinned at me, whispering.

"Sh-Shut up." I muttered biting my lip.

"I didn't think I could seduce you like this…" She laughed slightly. I heard another laugh, but, that was coming from the perverted idiot. He's a freaking old pedophile man… who's just asking for his death wish!

"Tenten… Don't-" She looked at me funnily and pushed me back into the chair. She sat on my lap and grinned.

"Your…" She looked at my pants.

"Anyone would if you were doing that!" I glared at her, my face still red.

"Aw. I love you." She kissed me gently.

"Are you actually going to do it?" I asked quietly as she smiled.

"You like it don't you?"

"But you're only doing it because Jiraiaya said to…" I looked away. She paused what she was doing and held both her hands on my cheek and smiled at me.

"How do you know that?" She asked quietly.

"Because… you'd never do this kind of thing." I muttered quietly.

"Oh really?" She asked again in a louder voice. "I'd do anything to make you happy… and… you know you're happy." She kissed me gently and got off my lap.

"I-"

"Hey. Jiriaya. Done."

"Alright kiddy's!!" He grinned as he got off his seat. "You can skip class today."

"Fine." I quickly got up and grabbed Tenten's hand as I pulled her out of the gym. "How do you know what I want…" I glared at her. She looked up at me, innocently and smiled gently.

"Well, you wanted to -ahem- do it with me.. And I mean…" She paused and scratched her head. "I didn't want to be separated from you."

"You believed that teacher?" I asked.

"Well, we were late." She muttered quietly. "I'm sorry. I thought it was the only way to… have you forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" I asked again. She looked away and bit her lip.

"Sato…" She whispered. "For taking advantage of me.. And you getting all upset. I'm sorry, and I apologize."

"It's fine." I muttered in return. "Understand this though-"

**-No POV-**

Neji pinned Tenten tightly to the wall.

"Don't do that to anyone else…" He muttered.

"What?" She asked quietly and kissed his lips.

"What you just did in the gym for that pervert." He replied. She laughed quietly.

"I promise. You asked me a question… about Sasuke." Neji slowly backed away. "Come with me." She took his hand as they walked out into the court yard. "… Asked me if he took my virginity and I responded with-?"

"No." He answered. She nodded.

"So… it's my turn to ask." She whispered. "… About Kari."

"…. Um. What about her?" He asked. She grabbed her arm gently and bit her lip, looking at him carefully.

"One night… she didn't come home." Tenten whispered.

"…" Neji looked away, as if guilty.

"The next morning she came home and barfed all over the place."

"What are you trying to say?" He asked quietly.

"If Kari… took your-" Tenten started and paused. Neji scratched his head.

"I don't think it matters." He muttered. "Anyways, how about we grab some dinner tonight?" He quickly changed the topic. Tenten glared at him.

"Why are you changing the topic, Neji?" She asked him. He paused.

"I'm not. I'm just saying, it doesn't matter if she took my-"

"Oh, so it mattered if Sasuke took mine?!" She shouted angrily. "This isn't a one way relationship!!"

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"You get jealous so easily… but…. everyone gets jealous once in a while!" Tenten shouted again. Neji looked down and let out a long breath. Neji then looked away from Tenten.

"Look, Tenten…" He whispered. "Your sister… she wasn't… you know. She gave it away to her ex boyfriend when she was dating me. And, I didn't know that."

"… So you did it with.. Kari?" She asked quietly. He nodded after a couple of seconds. Tenten looked at the ground and blinked. "I… see." She whispered.

"Look, Tenten-"

"No. I understand." Tenten whispered. "So you're wondering if I gave up virginity to Sasuke… like my sister did to her boyfriend." She clutched her forehead. "So… after all this time… You still compare me to her." Tenten laughed slightly and shook her head. "You said that you didn't like her anymore… so why are you still comparing me to someone like her. I'm nothing like her. We may be twins, but, I believe that we're different. I guess you weren't that someone to see our differences." Tenten looked up, tears streaming from her eyes.

"W-Wait. Are you crying because I'm not a-"

"No!" She shouted. "I'm not crying cause you're not a virgin, god dammit! I'm crying because behind your back, you're secretly thinking that I'm just like her! Why are you testing me? I see right through you!"

"Tenten. That isn't what I-"

"You just want to have sex with me before someone else does?! Is that it?!" She shouted. Neji shook his head quickly.

"No. That's not it at all!" Neji shouted loudly. "Tenten, understand me, alright?"

"…" She stopped and listened to him. He took her hand and looked away.

"I… will tell you the truth." He muttered. "I… don't want to…. Do it with you if you don't want to. I did it with Kari… because she lied to me. And I believed it. I'm sorry if I hurt you. Please, I never compared you to Kari. Personally, I think you're way better than your sister." Tenten looked down.

"Okay." She whispered. Neji looked at her and held her hands tightly.

"Can you please… Tenten… never give me the impression of losing you again?" Neji asked. "I don't think my heart can take anymore of these."

"You're still as corny as ever." She whispered.

"Wh-Whatever." He muttered and squeezed her hands. "We have an hour to spare. What do you want to do?" He grinned and raised an eyebrow. Tenten smiled at him, but, she didn't get the hint.

"I know. We can go shopping."

"What…" He asked for some clarification.

"S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G!" She raised her hands up in the air.

"Um. Why do I have to come along?" She quickly wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Because. It'll be fun."

"No one can shop for only an hour."

"I meant shopping for things for our dorm room."

"Oh. Alright." He muttered as they left.

…**.**

"Alright. We need tissues."

"I think the room already has them." Neji muttered.

"We can always get more." She mumbled and walked down the isle as she came to the shampoo section. "Which one should we buy?" She asked. Neji paused and pointed. "Strawberry?" He nodded. "Alright. Then you can go looking for other things while I go over there." Neji raised an eyebrow and looked at the section.

Toiletry. Neji smirked and walked in other isles. Condom? He smirked and kept on walking when he got tapped in the shoulder. "Do I know you?" He asked. The blonde girl flipped her hair back and smiled at him.

"Hi! Wanna hang out with me later?"

"I don't know you." Neji muttered. He quickly walked off, leaving the blonde girl standing there, rejected. A brunette girl came up and started talking to me. "I don't know you either." Another one, rejected. Neji's just another girl magnet after all, right? Wrong. He was not a girl magnet. Well, that's what he told himself… In the middle of a black haired girl's talking, his phone rang. Right on time. Thank god.

"Hn?" He started.

"NEJI!!"

Naruto. "Hi, Naruto."

"You better come back to Konoha now!" He shouted.

"Why?"

"Believe me. You're a criminal." Kiba started.

"…. I'm a what?" Neji asked. "Why is it that whenever I get a phone call, it's always you two."

"Three." Shikamaru joined.

"Fine. You three."

"Four."

"… Four?" Neji asked quietly.

"Sasuke."

"Oh. What are you doing hanging out with juniors, you senior?" Neji asked quietly.

"Tenten's mom came to the school recently."

"Yeah?" Neji asked.

"She told the principal, that you kidnapped her."

"… I what?" Neji asked, glaring hard.

"That's what Tenten's mom said.." Shikamaru said quietly.

"You have to come back!" Kiba responded.

"We're not sure how much longer we can have your back." Sasuke spoke into the phone.

"THEY'RE LOOKING ALL OVER FOR CLUES!" Naruto shouted.

"So what?" Neji asked. "I didn't kidnap her. Tenten and I left Konoha together. No one forced another to leave. So let them think what they think."

"But, think about it. Tenten might be missing her mother… and her father. She may have you, but…" Sasuke started.

"…" Neji looked away. "It doesn't seem like she misses them."

"She probably does."

"Look, I gotta go. Talk to you guys later." Neji quickly hung up and went to search for Tenten. He quickly found her.

"Hi, Neji. What's wrong?" Neji looked down and bit his lip.

"Do you miss your mom and dad?" She blinked and laughed slightly.

"What brought this up?" She asked.

"Your mother filed a report that I kidnapped you." He whispered.

"…. She what…?"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**New options!:**

**1. They go back to Konoha and Neji is immediately found by the police.**

**2. Tenten declines and they go back to the dorm.**

**3. They go to Konoha, and talk to Tenten's mom to straighten things out. They see that Ino and Sakura have changed A LOT.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey!**

**Okay. So the options last time were:**

**1. They go back to Konoha and Neji is immediately found by the police.**

**2. Tenten declines and they go back to the dorm.**

**3. They go to Konoha, and talk to Tenten's mom to straighten things out. They see that Ino and Sakura have changed A LOT.**

**Results:**

**1. 1 vote.**

**2. 5 votes.**

**3. 4 votes.**

**So, number two is to go! Please enjoy.**

**-----**

"Filed a report that you were missing." Neji stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"So? I am missing." She mumbled. She continued to go through shampoo. He grabbed her wrists tightly.

"They think I kidnapped you. For all I know, they could charge me for rape!" Tenten's face turned red. "S-See?" Neji's face flustered brightly. "Th-That could be a possibility. Now, come on." He grabbed her hand.

"W-Wait. Neji. I need to buy my stuff-"

"We're going back to Konoha. You miss your mom. And I'm being charged for kidnapping you!" She pulled away gruffly.

"I don't want to go though…" She mumbled and started putting things back on the shelves. "We should probably head back to the dorms. I've got a class to teach…" Tenten looked at her watch. Neji glared at her.

"As long as it's not with that-"

"Sato. No. He's not in this class."

"Can you call a substitute?" Neji took her hand as they walked out the store.

"… Okay." She whispered. She picked up her phone and called. "Um. This is Tenten Shiho. Can you please send me a replacement? I'm a little busy… Oh. Yes, please. Thank you so much." She hung up and then immediately pouted.

"Hey. What's with that?" He asked her.

"You reminded me of all my friends back in Konoha." She looked up at him. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry. But, let's go back to the dorm." He mumbled. "Okay?"

"Why?" He smirked and touched her lips gently with his finger. "We've got a little… something that has to be done. I'd like to call it… 'getting even', hm? Like the sound of that?"

"Getting even?" She asked quietly. He picked her up bridal style as they walked up the stairs of the dorm. "What do you mean?" She asked. He grinned at her. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Hm. Just a little something… to get you back for what you did to me in gym today." He blew in her ear. "What do you think, baby?" She blushed brightly.

"Y-You don't seem like yourself."

"Miss. Shiho…" He opened the door to the room and put her down. He pressed his lips firmly to hers and pulled away quickly. "What's the matter? Scared?" She yawned.

"No. Maybe a little scared of what you mean by getting even.." Tenten whispered and pulled out a clean pair of black shorts and tight black tank top. "Turn around…" She whined.

"We've been together for almost a year, and you won't-"

"Turn around!!" Neji quickly turned and banged his face into the wall.

"Damn." He rubbed his nose gently and heard the sound of clothing.

"Don't even think about turning…" He heard Tenten threat and quickly turned back around to face the wall. He sat cross legged and waited… "Like it?" He turned around, and he felt like -**censored**- her right now.

"… Eh." That's all he could say. She on ankle on socks, and short short short shorts, with a tight black tank top on top. "What did you do to your hair?" She looked absolutely astonishing. Her hair was down. Now when did this ever happen?

"What do you mean? I just put it down." She ran a comb through it. "Do I look pretty?"

Wow. When did pretty just describe her? Pretty doesn't suite her. Nor does beautiful. She looked like a goddess in flesh. "Uh." Neji scratched his head and searched for the words say. "You look like a goddess." She blushed and flopped onto the bed. Tenten reached for the remote and turned on the tv. Neji gulped silently and sat down on the other bed. His eyes were trailing away from the tv and staring at her, constantly.

Neji stood up and walked over to her and stared down.

"Hm? Neji. You don't like the movie?" She asked innocently. She didn't really know what she was doing to him, did she?

"No. Not really." He mumbled to her.

"Oh- I know what you want." She grinned at him.

"Oh Do you?" He grinned back at her. She nodded as she flipped the channel.

"You wanted to watch Konoha news, don't you? That's why you keep staring at me. Because you're worried about what's going on in Konoha… right?"

"For someone who's a teacher… you're absolutely-"

"Holy shit. It's Naruto!" Neji turned to the television to just see Konoha.

"What are you talking about?" Neji looked see Tenten at the window. "What the fuc-"

"Naruto. What are you doing here?" She opened the window and let the blonde kid come in.

"NEJI! What are you doing with this girl?! Don't tell me you're really a rapist/ womanizer!" Neji's lower eyelid twitched.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked gruffly.

"Where's Miss. Shiho? Where's Tenten, Neji? And who in the hell's this?!"

"I'm Ten-"

"What do you mean who the hell is that? That would be Tenten! And I'm not a rapist! And I'm not a womanizer!" Neji's face was bright red. It was so red he could probably go head to head in a "who's more red" contest with a tomato.

"Then where's Tenten?" She punched him in the shoulder and pulled up her hair into her normal buns.

"It's me, you idiot!" she shouted. Naruto's eyes bulged out.

"Woah. Why do you look like such a girl?" Oh don't even go there, buddy. Tenten shouted at him angrily.

"I happen to be a girl, Naruto!" His eye twitched as his eyes traveled down her bod-

"Don't even think about it!" Neji shoved his hand in Naruto's face.

"… Oay. Wew, I cam hew at tak to yo-"

"Neji…. Let go of his face…" Neji glared at her and let go.

"Ow. Okay. Thanks, Tenten. I came here to talk to you two. Um. We're doing all we can, and by we I'm saying Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke and I. We're trying our best to have your back. There are polices all over Konoha, and your parents, Tenten are devastated that you're missing. They're also blaming you for her kidnap."

"I didn't kidnap anybody." Neji retorted angrily.

"Well… That's not the story everyone in Konoha knows about." Naruto looked at the tv.

"_**Just in news. Neji Hyuga has kidnapped Tenten Shiho, a teacher at Konoha high. We don't know the details, but Tenten is missing and it just might be called rape. Tenten Shiho's sister, Kari also died and she had relations with Neji. Could Tenten be dead right now? Let's go to Tenten's parents now."**_

"_**T-Tenten please come home!"**_

"_**Honey, honey. It's okay. She'll come home. Neji will pay for torturing both our daughters."**_

"_**We'll be back in 5."**_

"What is this?" Neji snarled angrily. "I didn't rape anybody."

"Neji. Calm down. It's okay." She whispered. Naruto's eyes widened with anger. "What's wrong?"

"Ino and Sakura… They never change do they?"

"… What do you mean…"

"_**O-Oh yeah! I saw them leave alright!"**_

"_**Sakura and I totally watched Neji kidnap her and run. I mean, what more does a guy want? I mean, kidnapping his own teacher and just-"**_

"_**Tenten Shiho was his teacher?" Asked the reporter.**_

"_**Of course! She was our teacher too." Ino smugly stated. Sakura smirked and nodded.**_

"_**So tell me what was their relations with each other?"**_

"_**W-Well we knew that Neji was loving her and stuff! But we didn't know they were intimate until we found this…" She pulled out a picture. Pulled out THE picture.**_

"_**Oh my. Oh my. Teacher and student relationships? And then she gets kidnapped by that same boy?"**_

"_**Yeah I know. But she loved him too."**_

"_**It's the other way around too? We'll be back in 5."**_

"That's absolutely bull shit!" Neji cursed loudly.

"Hey! I thought they weren't going to show the picture! I swear I got rid of all of them…" Naruto whined. Tenten growled angrily. "Tenten?"'

"How dare they. How dare they do this?!"

"Calm down, Tenten." Neji touched her shoulder.

"Calm down?! You're one to talk! What's happening?!" She screamed loudly. Naruto's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Shikamaru! What is wrong with you ?! You were suppose to keep them busy so they wouldn't show up on tv! Look what happened! Are you watching? God damn you, Kiba! You don't know- Of course I found Miss. Shiho and Neji. They're furious!"

"Naruto. I can't hear the tv. Please hang up." Tenten whispered. Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"Okay. No Sasuke. I'm not going to come back until they do. Save it for someone who cares. Go watch tv, why don'cha?" Naruto hung up and shook his head.

"_**Mrs. Shiho, Mr. Shiho, how do you feel knowing that your daughter had relationships with her student?"**_

"… _**We aren't sure. It just so happens that… the student has had a relationship with our other daughter, and she happens to be.. Dead." Tenten's mom whispered.**_

"_**I understand. That is interesting. This isn't a first for you then, is it? Could it be that this… Neji Hyuga boy is a bad influence on your daughter? Perhaps it is."**_

"… _**If he raped her.." Tenten's father started. "I will never forgive him!"**_

"Shit." Tenten cursed.

"Tenten. I really think you should go to a school farther than this." Neji glared at him. "Er. Well, go to a school farther away from Konoha. And I think it might be safer not to become a teacher." Tenten bit her lip. "I guess it's best to just keep running away."

"No. I'm not." Neji muttered.

"What?" Tenten stared at him. "Do you want to be charged for rape and kidnap?" Neji took her hands in his.

"But you know I didn't rape or kidnap you, and I know it as well…. So what is there to worry about?"

"Then are you planning to do?" Naruto asked.

"Tenten…" She looked at him worriedly and nodded.

"**We're going back to Konoha."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Yes yes. So eventually they will go back to Konoha. And I'm sure Neji hopes Tenten changes her clothes, I'm not sure he can control his hormones much longer. :)**

**New options:**

**1. As soon as they enter Konoha, Neji is taken away by his uncle and Tenten suffers through her parents long talk about a fiancé?!**

**2. Neji is taken away by the police and Tenten begs for them to stop. Tenten's parents take her into the car and they drive away from Neji. They get into a car accident right in front of Neji's eyes…**

**PS. If you like the book twilight, and is a major nejiten fan, and a vampire fan, then read my newest fanfic!**

**I hate vampires, and that includes you Neji Hyuga!**

**-It's one of my most successful fanfic so far. ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**-Konoha-**

"Thank god you decided to come back, Neji." Naruto grinned. "It's kind of been hell without you. I mean, Shikamaru's just not as cool. And I mean, Sasuke's leaving for college next year, so there'd be no one to make fun of."

"Thanks, Naruto." Neji mumbled as he stopped at the door. "I'm a criminal here. I'm not sure I should go in." Tenten took his hand in his.

"Don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong. You have nothing to worry about." She leaned up and kissed his soft lips. Naruto sighed and kept walking.

"Here we are." Naruto looked around, but the streets were completely empty. "What's… going on?"

"**There he is! Get him!"**

"**That's Neji Hyuga!"**

"Shit!" Neji cursed as his arms were twisted behind his back. He was soon handcuffed as Tenten screamed and held onto him tightly.

"Neji! Stop! Let go! He didn't do anything." Tenten pushed away the police. Neji fell to his knees as Tenten wrapped her arms around his head. "Don't…"

"Tenten." He whispered as he shut his eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Tenten kissed his forehead. "Let him go." She whispered. The polices stared at her.

"I'm afraid we can not, Ms. Tenten Shiho. He is accused of raping and kidnapping you."

"H-Hey! Let go of me!" Naruto called as the polices grabbed his arms.

"We're taking you in as well, for being associated with the criminal." Tenten shook her head.

"Leave Naruto alone! He never did anything!" She turned and yelled to the polices. When her attention was turned away, the polices grabbed Neji's arms. "N-Neji!"

"…" Neji growled angrily as he saw the cars turn ahead.

"Tenten!" She turned and her parents spotted her.

"… Mom. Dad." Tenten turned away from them and pressed her lips hard against Neji's. Her parents and polices pulled her away. "Stop!"

"Tenten. Stop this."

**-Tenten's POV-**

"Stop, honey. That's enough…" My mom whispered to me. I couldn't stop crying. I watched as Naruto was pushed into the back of the police truck.

"No. No! Let Naruto go!" I screamed. My parents pulled me away.

'You're… the boy my other daughter dated. Kari…" My dad looked at him angrily. "She died because of you." Neji grinded his teeth and spat at him.

"Your daughter brought on her own death. She went out with her ex boyfriend and they got into an accident. I had nothing to do with her death." My mom quickly slapped him.

"You won't take my other daughter's life! Come, Tenten. I won't let you out of my sight again. You are to stay home from now on." I shook my head violently.

"No! No! Don't let them take him away!" They dragged me into the car, as Neji looked at me. I managed to break out of my parents grip as I ran to him.

"Tenten, don't!"

"Tenten." He whispered. The polices shouted loudly.

"Get her out of here!" He leaned forward and kissed me gently.

"Bye, Tenten." I shook my head and screamed as they pulled me towards my car.

"I love you!" I screamed to him. "I love you, Neji!" He mouthed to me, 'I love you too' as he watched me slowly get dragged to my car. I was locked in and my parents took off. "Stop the car! Stop the car!"

"No. Tenten. You stay away from that boy." I screamed again pounding at the windows. Neji watched as the car drove farther and farther away from him.

"Time for you to go."

"I guess I can't explain myself?" Neji asked quietly.

"No." Neji smirked as her heard car horns blare, and lights flash. There was a large crash and a fire started. His eyes widened when the police let go of his arms. Each police made their way over to the blazing hot fire, and the turned over cars. One of the polices stood there, in awe. "Un cuff me now!" Neji held out his hands.

"N-No. I can't. it's not allowed. I cannot-"

"Skrew that! My girlfriend is in that car!" Neji shouted angrily. The police quickly undid the cuffs as Neji ran to the car. He pushed the polices aside and kneeled next to the car. "Tenten!"

**-No POV-**

Tenten's body didn't stir, as she laid there, motionless, glass sticking out of her body. Tenten's parents were quickly dragged out of the car and were put on stretchers. Neji could tell they were alive. But… Tenten. Hot tears stung in his eyes as he shut them tightly.

_It was Kari… and now it's Tenten. No. I won't let it happen._ Neji reached into the car and gently pulled her out, glass cutting and scarring his arms.

"Neji!" He picked up Tenten in his arms and stood.

"Neji. You okay?" Shikamaru ran over with the un-cuffed Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Tenten…" Sasuke mumbled. Neji coughed and fell back slightly. Kiba and Naruto caught him as Sasuke took Tenten from his arms. Shikamaru shook his head and stared at the police.

"Would someone do that if they were kidnapping Tenten? Neji is not a kidnapper or a rapist. He just risked his life to save her. And you polices didn't even bother to help." Shikamaru looked down and shouted at them. "You're all pathetic! You're suppose to save lives. Not ruin them." He turned to Sasuke. "Get her to the hospital." Sasuke nodded and quickly jumped into the ambulance.

"Damn it." Neji clutched his head as Naruto and Kiba carefully pulled shards out of his arm.

"That was pretty risky.." Kiba mumbled.

"She can not die." Neji shook his head. "Not like this. Not like Kari."

"Kari?" Kiba looked at him.

"His old girlfriend." Naruto mumbled to him quietly.

"Yes." Shikamaru started. "She died in a car accident… didn't she?" He asked. Neji looked away.

"I saw it happen. I saw her in the car. I saw the car crash. And I saw her die. I loved her…"

"I'm sure you did."

"I can't… let Tenten die." Neji stood and walked towards the hospital.

"You can't make it there in your condition!" Kiba shouted at him.

"I've been in worse." Neji muttered quietly and walked away.

"We have to clear this up." Shikamaru stared at Naruto and Kiba.

"We'll do what we can." Naruto mumbled as they all split up to tell the polices, that Neji Hyuga was no criminal.

**-The Hospital-**

"Tenten…" Neji mumbled as he made it up the stair cases. "Tenten." He made it up and found her room. She laid there, the monitors beeping slow, a blood pouch strapped to her arm, an air mask… bandages… He fell to his knees in front of her bed. "Tenten."

"… N-… Neji?" She mumbled out. Her eyes kept opening and shutting.

"Yes." He took her hand as she coughed.

"Damn. I feel like I inhaled disgusting fumes." She coughed loudly. "You're here though." She whispered with her rasped voice.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Neji let the tears free.

"You're crying…" She mumbled quietly. "You… never cried before."

"I.. was so scared that I was going to lose you."

"You won't. Cause I'm right here. You should… get yourself bandaged." She whispered to him. "Then get some rest."

"I need you to heal first. I won't be able to rest if I know your life is at stake."

"I'll be fine." She mumbled and tightened her grip around his hand. "As long as you're by my side."

"Forever." He whispered and leaned against her hand. Suddenly, her body jerked. "Tenten?!"

"D-Damn it!" She screamed as pain surged through her chest. The beating of her heart on the monitor increased.

"What's wrong?!"

"My heart. It hurts! My whole chest is burning!" Nurses ran in and pushed Neji aside. "I… I can't breathe!" She screamed loudly in pain. Neji was pulled out by the nurses.

"Tenten!" He shouted her name loudly. She reached out to him before her body jerked from the bed.

"Cardiac arrest. This is not good. Quickly-" The nurse started, but Neji was pushed out the door.

"Wait, wait!" Neji called. "She can't be going into cardiac arrest! It was just a car accident, wasn't it?!"

"She wasn't wearing a seat belt, and she was hit against the car really hard. It's bad enough that her heart would stop pumping, and her blood stops… then her brain stops… and then she-"

"No. No. She isn't going to die! Not this time. No. She can't die." Neji slumped against the wall as the door shut. _Not again. This can't keep happening to me. Why? First Kari, then… no. Tenten can't die!_ Neji soon shut his eyes and fell asleep.

"_Neji… Is that Kari?" _

"_She's home. What are you talking about, Shikamaru?"_

"_Isn't that her? In the car?" Neji quickly turned and stared at the car. Inside, he saw two people making out. And one of them… consisted of Neji's girlfriend. "Neji…"_

"…" _His eyes widened. "Kari!" He shouted angrily. The window rolled down slowly as Kari's eyes watered._

"_N-Neji-kun? What are you doing here?" Neji growled._

"_The question is… what are you doing there? There with that guy?!" He asked angrily. "Kari. Get here now."_

"_I…" She looked at the man next to her._

"… _Don't go." He whispered to her. She looked at Neji as the window started to roll up._

"_Kari!" Neji shouted loudly. The car sped off and the lights turned red. The car skidded to a stop… There were horns blaring… and then a crash. "… K… Kari?!" Shikamaru grabbed his arm._

"_Don't go in there!" Shikamaru shouted angrily._

"_I… I have to!" Neji shouted and ran into the fire, pulling out Kari's body. "Kari. Kari?!"_

"… _Neji." She whispered. She grabbed his shirt as Neji pulled her into his arms. "So-… Sorr-"_

"_Save your breath. You need to live!" Neji quickly ran for the hospital. Kari coughed out blood as more blood dripped from her forehead. "K-Kari. Hang in there!" He ran into the hospital. "Help me! Help me! Please. She's dying! Someone help her!" The nurses grabbed her and put her on the stretcher, running her into the ER. An hour later, the nurses came out. Neji kept his hands on his face and looked up. "H-How is she?" They looked away and kept on walking. Neji ran into the hospital and stumbled to her side._

"_Neji…" She whispered. She was in horrible condition. Her body scarred, her breathing on the monitor was slow. Every beat was like a 3 second interval. "Neji…" He took her hand._

"_Kari."_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't… mean to cheat on you." She whispered. "I want… to tell you something. I love him… Neji. I still love him." Neji's heart broke into millions of pieces. "But…" She gave his hand a tight squeeze as she coughed loudly. "I…"_

"_Kari. Don't. Don't talk anymore!"_

"_I need to tell you this…" She whispered quietly._

"_No. No. Please don't talk!"_

"_Neji… I… think I… love you… more than-" Her eyes widened as tears fled her eyes. Her grip loosened around his hand, and the monitor went into one… long beep._

"… _No. No!" Neji shouted loudly. "Wake up. Kari!" He grabbed her hand. "No. No, no." The nurses slowly came and started to pull him away from the body. He got loose from the nurses grip and ran over to the bed. There was a cloth over her face and Neji lifted it up to get one more gaze at her fac- Wait… It… wasn't her…. Face. Neji's eyes widened._

"_I love you." The silent whisper escaped from… __**Tenten's**__ lips._

"_T-Tenten?!" Neji shouted loudly._

"_You love me don't you?" She asked. "Love me more than Kari, right?" Neji grabbed her hands._

"_Don't leave me… Don't leave me." He leaned forward and kissed her gently._

"_Do you?" She asked quietly._

"_Of course. Of course." Neji rubbed her hand on his face._

"_Then that's all I need." She smiled. "To be happy." Her eyes began to shut…_

"_Tenten! Don't leave me!" He shouted loudly. "Please… Please don't!!"_

"_Stupid car accident. Stupid misunderstandings…" Tenten smiled as her eyes shut._

"Shit!" Neji shouted loudly as he sprung awake. "A dream. All a… god damn dream…." He cursed again and panted. He was sweating, and found himself in front of Tenten's room, in the middle of the night. The hospital halls were empty as he stood. It was pitch black as he walked closer to the room. The room was the only thing brightly lit. There were shadows inside it. He froze at the door and looked down.

"_Sister. Oh sister!" A little girl with buns on her head cried._

"_Tenten." The mother cried along with the little girl. They were next to the bed, the bed with the dead body of Kari Shiho._

"_Why.. Why did this have to happen?"_

Neji leaned against the door frame, and slowly shut his eyes. _What did I do to make you run off with another boy, Kari? Did I not love you enough? Or did I just… not give you everything you wanted? I gave up everything for you. My time, my love, my virginity… and in return.. You still leave me for someone else… someone else who treated you like crap._

The nurses all walked out, their heads hung low, as they panted heavily.

"How is she?" Neji mumbled to them quietly. They looked at him.

"Weren't you the same boy… many years ago? That girl.. She…"

"No. You must be mistaken." Neji quickly covered up, for he knew they were right.

"Of course." They rubbed the back of their heads. "She… The girl… should be okay." Neji sighed in relief as he clutched his chest. They patted his shoulder.

"Th-Thank god." He bit his lip as they looked at him.

"She wanted to talk to you. She's already awake." Neji didn't hear anything more and ran into the room.

"Tenten!" He shouted her name loudly. She weakly turned her head to him and smiled.

"Neji." She mumbled.

"You're alive." He mumbled to her and stood above her. She smiled and shut her eyes.

"Yeah." All of a sudden, she felt wetness on her cheeks. "Neji?" She looked up to see him crying. He had his arm covering his eyes. "Oh, Neji…"

"Th-Thank god. Thank god you're alright. I didn't think you would make it." Tenten brought her hand up weakly and touched his arm. Neji took her hand in his and bent down next to her bed.

"Forever. I want to be with you forever." Tenten smiled at him as Neji's eyes widened.

"Are you…"

"I love you. I want to… stay with you. I will go wherever you go." She gently brought his hand to her face and kissed his open palm gently. He in return stroked her cheek and kissed her.

"Tenten."

"Who'd ever thought you'd fall for your teacher?" She grinned as Neji pulled her up gently and hugged her tightly. Their fingers intertwined as Tenten kissed him gently. Neji's eyes widened, but… they soon shut as his hand caressed her cheek softly.

"It's that boy."

"Thank god, Tenten-chan is alive." Her mother whispered outside the door.

"Maybe he's not bad."

"But… Kari. She-"

"Yeah. She is no longer here. But, is many ways, Tenten is different from her." Her dad whispered back.

"Tenten-chan… she… loves him." The two parents watched outside as Tenten and Neji pulled away from each other. They opened the door slightly and listened.

"Don't leave me. Don't… ever leave me all alone, Tenten."

"… I.. I promise I won't." She cried and buried her face in his neck. "As long… as you don't leave me too, okay?"

"I promise."

"We'll be together… won't we?" She asked Neji quietly and leaned against his chest. Neji was silent and held her close to him. "Right, Neji…?" He kissed her forehead.

"_**Forever."**_

_The feeling for Kari… is no longer here. It will never be here, because I know… that the one I truly love is Tenten. And forever will it be Tenten._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**It's almost over. Very sad. The next chapter might be the last? It has to revolve around Sakura and Ino apologizing, and then Tenten and Neji getting married! I mean, he already said, **_**"forever"**_**That's obviously like a proposal already!! :D**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Also, sticking to my story to the end.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everybody.**

**This chapter, is indeed, the last chapter. Please enjoy.**

**-**

**-**

"Neji." Tenten whispered her name and stretched slightly. "When am I getting out of this place? I can't stand this place no more."

"Typical now." Neji mumbled and stroked her hair slightly. He leaned down and brushed his lips gently across her forehead. "I love you. You can stay here all you want, as long as you are safe." Tenten smiled at him as he took her hands in his. "Um. Tenten. You know… how I said that I want be with you forever?" Tenten played with his fingers and placed her hand on his thigh.

"Yep." She mumbled and kissed his finger gently.

"Well… do you know what 'forever' means?" He asked quietly. Tenten pursed her lips and grinned.

"That you'll never leave my side."

"And? Dig deeper, my love." Neji took her hand and kissed it gently. Tenten's eyes widened as she gasped quietly.

"You don't mean…" She looked at him, her eyes, the playful brown color. "This.. You're… I mean, you are… p-proposing…?" He smiled and nodded. "Um. Wow…"

"Hm?"

"I thought it would be more romantic than this.." She mumbled and pulled at the wires connecting to the monitor. Neji chuckled slightly and grinned at her.

"I did too."

"Damn." She muttered quietly. "We're too young to marry, Neji."

"We can wait." He mumbled. "We can wait as long as you want. I just wanted to propose to you now, so I never lose you." Tenten smiled at him, and laughed.

"You'll never lose me. I'm yours, forever." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Oh my goodness! Neji you proposed!!" Naruto ran and bounded into the room. Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke followed.

"You guys were listening?!" Tenten's face turned crimson as she pulled away from Neji quickly. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, we were planning to come in later, and not interrupt your- uh- moment." Neji rolled his eyes and stood.

"You guys are so nosy." He muttered quietly to them.

"Can I be your right hand man?!" Kiba asked him loudly.

"Shut up." Neji grumbled to him and stuck his hands in his pocket.

**Tenten's POV-**

"We just came to check up on Tenten." Shikamaru sighed and walked over to me. "Miss. Shiho- no. Mrs. Hyuga, how are you feeling?" He asked and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm doing fine. Thanks, Mr. Nara." I responded. "Well, to tell the truth, I hate these wires… and I hate how this.." I pulled at the wires. "- Is still attached to me. I mean, I feel okay.."

"You weren't wearing a seat belt, got into a car crash, and hit your head against the car door." Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think you're okay at all." I stuck my tongue at him.

"Who asked you?!" I screamed at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"You really haven't changed. I was hoping that the car accident and you bumping your head would actually result with you becoming smarter. You're really not fit to be a teacher."

"Thanks, Sasuke. I'll keep that in mind when I give you an F." I snorted at him as he laughed again.

"Hey, hey! So you're going to be a teacher again?!" Naruto grinned at me.

"Um. Well, if I'm accepted here." I mumbled quietly. Neji touched my arm gently.

"Well, I thought you'd question that." Shikamaru grinned. "Come in." Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke moved aside as Tsunade walked in. My eyes widened as I immediately grabbed Neji's hand.

"T-Tsunade-"

"Hello, Miss. Shiho." She walked in and Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto immediately ran out. "I heard that you came back."

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"And got yourself into a car accident." I sighed.

"Yeah."

"I also heard that Neji raped-"

"I didn't!" Neji shouted loudly.

"It was all a lie!!" I screamed at her.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." She scratched her head. "I wasn't one to believe that. And I knew it wasn't true. So… I will accept you back in the school, Miss. Shiho. You may teach, and take the academics we provide in this school. Is that okay?" I scrunched up my nose as Neji tightened his grip around my hand.

"I will accept that offer, if and only if Neji is also accepted back into the school as well." Neji glared at me.

"As long as he doesn't start fights." Neji smirked and was about to neglect when I pinched him.

"He won't start any fights. He promises." He glared at me again, his mouth open.

"It's a deal. You start as soon as you are feeling better."

"Thank you. This is so great." I smiled up at Neji as he looked at Tsunade carefully.

"Do you not care that there is a relationship between us?" Neji asked, as if he was looking for some… approval.

"We have to keep it on the down low. We wouldn't want children to think that student and teacher relationships are allowed." She smiled and walked out. Neji grinned at me and kissed me on the nose.

"Isn't that great? You get to teach again." I nodded as my parents and- oh damn. Just when things were getting better. The two bitches came in. Oh man, who would that be? The double brat- Ino and Sakura. Oh great, just my luck.

"You two can come back in as soon as they leave." Neji growled at them. They didn't put up a fight. They just nodded, and left the room quietly.

"Mom. Dad." I mumbled as Neji immediately let go of my hand and backed away. I reached out to grab him, but, he kept moving farther and farther away from me.

"Neji. We will accept you." My mom mumbled. His eyes widened.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"We heard… what happened. And I believe my daughter." My dad held out his hand towards Neji. "You bring our daughter happiness… and we now understand, that it wasn't your fault, that our other daughter, Kari, passed away."

"…" Neji looked away.

"And we heard about you proposing too, Neji." My mom smiled at him. He turned his face and stared at her, his face heating up. "And we allow it." My dad and mom…. They…. Were accepting him?

"R-Really?" My eyes started to water.

"We'd do anything for your happiness, Tenten." They smiled at me as laughed.

"Thank you, thank you. I love you, mom… dad." I cried as Neji smiled at me. He walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "I love you, Neji…." He whispered into my ear, so quietly, I doubt my parents could hear it.

"You'll never know how much I love you." I laughed as my parents smiled at us.

"We invite you over for dinner, Neji.. As soon as my daughter is feeling better."

"Thank you for your kind offer."

"How are you feeling though?" I asked them. "You guys got-"

"We're fine, Tenten. Rest now." I rolled my eyes.

_I'm not gonna get much rest when those two come in._ I nodded and grinned. "Of course." They walked out and then double trouble entered. I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Oh hell. What are you two doing here?" I asked them. Neji growled as they shuffled their feet and looked down.

"We want to apologize."

"For ruining my life?" I asked them angrily. "Well, I think I'll need more than that." Neji touched my shoulder gently.

"Calm down." He whispered. "Is that why you came?"

"We… understand that what we did was wrong." Ino mumbled.

"And that… love… can be brought no matter what the age, and what status they are. We were just-" Sakura was interrupted.

"Bitches? Jealous? Annoyed?" I hit all three targets as they nodded.

"Yeah. We were jealous that… you were able to win Neji's heart so quickly. We were… Kari's best friends… and when we heard that she died, and that you were her twin, I didn't… or well, we didn't want you and Neji together, for Kari's sake." I scratched my head and nodded, then tilted it.

"Well, I suppose I can kind of forgive you…" I mumbled quietly.

"We'd be… really glad if you did. I mean, I've been feeling guilty about this. And to tell the truth, we tried to back you up when they claimed that Neji kidnapped you and stuff."

"Oh did you?" Neji sat down on the bed, disapprovingly.

"Please accept our apologies! We're really sorry!" Ino apologized as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. Really sorry."

"Sorry for being jealous? Or sorry for being bitches?" I asked.

"Both…" They mumbled.

"I swear… if you ever try to separate me and Neji again, I'll kick your sorry as-"

"Language." Neji patted my thigh as I cringed.

"I won't forgive you this easily."

"How can we show that we're sorry?" They whined at me. I crossed my arms and shut my eyes.

"You can… help get rid of all those rumors in school."

"But, they are all gone." Ino scratched her cheek. "We… already told them we made it up."

"And then we got suspended for a while." Sakura added.

"Good. I need to rest."

"So you forgive us?" They brightened.

"Yeah, yeah."

"What about you… Neji?" Sakura asked. Ino stared at him, as he shut his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'll have to think about it." He retorted.

"Neji…." I grabbed his arm. "Please?"

"Don't look at me like that…" Neji raised his eyebrows and sighed. "Fine, fine."

"One fine is enough." I glared at him. Sakura and Ino laughed quietly.

"Thanks. It's good to get this burden off of my shoulder." Sakura grinned. Ino nodded. They quickly ran out of the room as I leaned back and banged my head on the rail.

"Ow."

"What are you doing? Trying to injure yourself again?" He asked and rubbed my head.

"I was just making sure this wasn't a dream." He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"This is no dream, Tenten." I smiled at him and laughed.

**-Many years later-**

"No. No, no!" I shrieked in horror as I ran for the door.

"I don't think so. You're going out there in this."

"No. No, Sakura. I can't do it! It's… a dress!" I screamed.

"You have to, Tenten. Just a little bit of make up."

"Ino, get that away from me!"

…**.**

"…."

"Yeah. That's Tenten for you." Shikamaru scratched his head.

"Hm."

"Oh hell no! Get that away-"

"Come on!"

"…" Neji sighed and stared at Sasuke, putting his ear to the door. He laughed as Kiba and Naruto grinned.

"Hey, man. It's time for you to go out."

"At least try to smile…" Kiba put his hands on his hips. Neji's eyes twitched as he tried to smile. "Oh well. At least you tried."

"Go out there." Sasuke punched his shoulder.

"Ow." He muttered. "Don't break my arm." He walked out into the giant room, hundreds of eyes staring at him. He gulped and walked, until he reached his destination.

…**.**

"I… I can't do this!" I whined as I looked at the Tenten in the mirror. Who the hell was that? A dress? Make up?

"You look really pretty, Tenten." Ino fixed my dress.

"I can't. I can't do this!" I buried my face in my hands.

"Yes you can." Sakura patted my shoulders. "He's everything you want, right?"

"Wrong. Everything she needs." Ino corrected her.

"Go out there." They placed something over my face and on my head as they shoved me through the door. I looked at them as they put their thumbs up. "Good luck."

"… I'm glad to have such good friends." I mumbled to them. They nodded and grinned. I took a deep breath and walked out. As soon as those eyes found me, I felt as if all those cocoons in my stomach hatched into large butterflies. I kept walking and looked at the sky.. _Kari. Are you watching me? Sister… are you watching me right now?_ I smiled and walked up, right next to Neji. This was it. With these 2 words, we would be forever bonded. I never wanted to be away from him.

"Do you, Neji Hyuga, accept Tenten Shiho as your wife?" I couldn't catch one glimpse of humor in his face. He was completely serious as he said,

"I do." It was my turn now… I gulped and shut my eyes tightly.

"Do you, Tenten Shiho, accept Neji Hyuga as your husband?" Tears sprung to my eyes as the audience let out quiet gasps. Neji's brows furrowed at the top, in a worried look.

_I… I can't do this!_

_**It's two words. You can do this.**_ My eyes widened as I looked next to me. I swear I was hallucinating, but there was Kari. She smiled at me and put her hands on mine. _**Sister. Oh, sister. You can do this. Tenten, I believe in you. Say I do. Say it to him. Complete it. I never got to tell him how much I loved him. Now's your chance.**_

_I don't want to take him away from you…_

_**He's not mine anymore. He's yours, Tenten. We're twins. You know what we have to do. If you're happy, then I'll be happy too, okay? I love you, Tenten. I love you.**_

_I love you too, Kari…_ I stopped crying and looked at Neji.

"I… I do." He smiled and we exchanged rings. My hands shook, but as he took my hand, I felt them warm up.

"Is there anything you'd like to say before I pronounce you two husband and wife?" Neji smiled.

"Tenten. I love you."

"I… I love you too." I whispered back to him.

"If that is all, you may kiss the bride." Neji grinned as he kissed me. It was more gentle than ever. Like a feather… The crowd clapped and cheered as Neji picked me up.

"Let's go, my love." He carried me out of the church as we walked into a limo. "You were hesitant back there." He took my hand.

"No. It's not what you think. I love you so much. It was… Kari's presence that troubled me." I whispered to him as the car took off. I leaned on his shoulder and smiled.

"Oh. Troubling you?" He mumbled to me. I shook my head.

"No. I just wanted her to know… or, I wanted to make sure she approved of what I was doing." He chuckled slightly.

"Ah. Approval." Neji took my hands and kissed me again. "Oh. There was something in wanted to say back there…"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hyuga. There was something I'd like to say. But, I'll say it now."

"Okay." I leaned against his chest.

"I really… can't believe that I fell in love with my teacher."

"Well, I can't believe I fell in love with my student, then." I smiled at him, as I felt the tears coming again.

"Don't cry…" He whispered and wiped them gently.

"When you first entered the classroom, I immediately thought that I'd been shot by cupid's arrow." I laughed quietly.

"Were you?"

".. Yeah. I was." He kissed my forehead. "And that's when I found out that I loved you. I went through all those stages… of jealousy and such."

"Hm."

"And so I thought, wait. I think I've fallen in love with my teacher."

"Did you really think that?" I asked him. He grinned and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You'll never know how much I love you, Tenten." I shut my eyes and let his heart beat carry me away.

**-Neji's POV-**

_I never thought that I'd fall in love with my teacher. Never thought that I'd love again because of Kari. But, Tenten's brought me something I haven't felt for a while. Love, and happiness. And then I knew… that- hah, I didn't just think that I'd fallen in love with Tenten, I knew that I'd fallen for her. Her love, was enough to fill up all the drilled holes made by Kari. No, her love… was more than enough…_

_**~xo~ NejixTenten forever ~xo~**_

**-**

**-**

**Thanks for reading and sticking to my fanfic!! I can't believe it's finally finished. T.T If you like Nejiten, then please feel free to read some of my other fanfics.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
